BEAUTY AND THE BEST
by Mulberry Time
Summary: CHANBAEK!GS!Baekhyun adalah si cantik sejuta pesona dan Chanyeol adalah yang terbaik dalam segala bidang. Keduanya dipertemukan dalam insiden tak terduga. Bagaimana kelanjutan kisahnya ? Let's checkout!
1. Chapter 1

BEAUTY AND THE BEST

 **Cast : ChanBaek and other**

 **Ini genderswitch ya guys.**

 **Jadi buat yang gak suka gak usah baca ya !**

 **Summary : Baekhyun si cantik dengan sejuta pesona dan Chanyeol yang terbaik dalam segala dipertemukan dalam insiden tak terduga. Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah mereka.**

 **Let's check out !**

Nyaman,hangat...itulah yang dirasakan seorang gadis yang masih bergumul dalam selimutnya,dia juga tidak mempedulikan suara berisik orang-orang di luaran sana yang tengah memulai aktivitasnya pagi hari ini,dia hanya betah dengan keyamanan posisinya sekarang, dia bahkan semakin erat memeluk benda hangatnya hingga merasakan benda itu balik memeluknya dengan erat membuat perlahan mata sipitnya terbuka.

Walau hanya terbuka separuh namun masih cukup jelas dengan pemandangan yang pertama kali terlihat adalah sebuah wajah dengan mata terpejam,hidung mancung,serta bibir penuhnya,jangan lupakan juga rahang tegas yang semakin menambah ketampannya.

Siapa dia ? bukankah...

.

.

Dua orang pria terlihat menggunakan treadmile,sementara gadis-gadis di sekeliling mereka tengah menyaksikan bisep mereka yang terlihat sexy,sementara dua orang pria tadi bersikap biasa saja tak menghiraukan decak kagum dari para fangirlnya.

"Chanyeol-ah! bagaimana caranya jika aku ingin membentuk packku dengan treadmile ini ?" tanya pria dengan sleeveless shirt hitam pada rekannya yang bersleeveless shirt biru. "Atur saja langkahmu berlari cukup melangkah lebar." sahut Chanyeol santai.

"oh ok" pria yang dipanggil hyung itu mematuhi apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol.

"hey Chanyeol-ah!" merasa namanya dipanggil,Chanyeol pun menoleh tanpa menghentikan langkahnya diatas treadmile.

"Apa ?" "Selama ini kau belum pernah mengenalkan pacarmu padaku".Chanyeol tersenyum tipis akhirnya si hyung menanyakan apa yang dihindarinya selama ini.

"aku belum menemukan seseorang yang tepat hyung"jawabnya seadanya.

Merasa tak puas,akhirnya si hyung kembali bertanya "bukankah banyak yang mengelilingimu,kurasa bisa kau pilih salah satu".

Chanyeol tersenyum miring mendengarnya,lalu mematikan treadmile dan meraih handuk kecil di sisi kirinya untuk mengusap wajahnya yang berkeringat.

"mereka semua bukan tipeku" pungkasnya.

Sementara itu terlihat dua orang gadis di sudut lain gym.

"Baek! coba lihat mereka tampan ya" oceh gadis berkaos pink dengan tatapan berbinar. "siapa ?" yang dipanggil Baek menyahut acuh.

"mereka Baek lihatlah! yang disana itu" tunjuk gadis berkaos pink itu membuat Baekhyun melirik arah tunjukannya "yang mana ?"

"ih...Baekhyun yang itu,yang berada diatas yang warna biru" timpal si kaos pink.

Baekhyun mendengus sekali

"Luhan-ah,kukira matamu sedikit rusak hari ini." Luhan menautkan alis "kau bilang pria biru itu tampan? yang benar bahkan lebih buruk dari wajah Hanbin saat diatas closet" cibirnya.

"apa maksudmu ?" Luhan berkelakar

Baekhyun hanya mengendikan bahu tanda kalau dia tak peduli dengan respon Luhan.

"kurasa jika dia jadi artis, dia pasti bisa mengalahkan popularitas Lee Min Ho sekalipun" timpal Luhan jengkel.

Apalagi mengingat Baekhyun menyamakan si biru dengan Hanbin -sepupu Baekhyun- yang absurd itu.

"Luhan-ah! berhenti membuat lelucon." lalu menghentikan aktivitasnya "wajah pria biru mu itu berada 1000 tingkat dibawah Hanbin sepupuku yang bebal itu dalam rangking penilaianku jadi...mengertilah"

Cukup! Chanyeol sebenarnya sudah menulikan pendengarannya dari obrolan tak penting mengenai dirinya. Dia memang sudah terbiasa dengan pujian dari para gadis berbagai generasi, tentu saja dia juga masih ingat dengan noona-noona cantik di taman yang memujinya tampan saat Chanyeol masih Tk.

Tapi ini...

Ini hinaan,dan Chanyeol bersumpah bahwa gadis itu adalah gadis yang pertama menghinanya.

'Berani sekali...belum tau siapa Park Chanyeol..?' pikirnya.

Ditambah lagi tawa menyebalkan hyungnya. "bwahahaha...Chanyeol-ah! kukira gadis itu punya selera yang tinggi ya" membuat kejengkelan Chanyeol bertambah berkali lipat.

Chanyeol akhirnya membalikan badan menyapukan atensinya ke seluruh ruang guna melihat gadis yang barusan menghinanya.

Dan yang didapati...sepasang mata sipit menawan,hidung yang bangir, bibir tipisnya yang merah,juga dagu lancip yang menambah nilai plus. Tapi gadis itu masihlah kelewat bocah untuk menghinanya yang tampan ini.

Lihat saja kau gadis kecil -batinya-

"ekhmmm!" mendadak seluruh aktivitas di gym terhenti karena dehemannya.

Merasa seluruh perhatian terpusat padanya,akhirnya Chanyeol melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"kukira aku sudah memberitau sejak awal bahkan aku sudah memasang perturannya di pintu masuk bahwa gym ini khusus untuk orang-orang diatas tujuh belas tahun. Tapi kenapa masih saja ada anak dibawah umur masuk kesini" ucapnya panjang lebar sambil sesekali melirik gadis berkaos putih yang sialnya masih tak menghiraukannya dan itu membuat Chanyeol geram.

"ekhmm nona kaos putih! aku bicara padamu" katanya tegas.

Luhan yang menyadari itu menyikut Baekhyun "Baek! kurasa dia bicara padamu" bisiknya pada Baekhyun. "siapa ?" Baekhyun menyahut juga dengan bisikkan.

"itu si tampan bersleevlees biru. dia dibelakangmu sekarang"

Dengan malas Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang dan yang dilihatnya sekarang adalah bagian perut berotot yang tercetak di balik kain birunya karena basahnya keringat.

Baekhyun menengadahkan kepala untuk menatap wajahnya.

"ada apa ?".

"kupikir kau tidak mendengarku sedari tadi"

"kupikir itu bukan urusanku tuan biru, karena kau hanya bicara pada orang-orang dibawah tujuh belas tahun."

Chanyeok membuang napas kesal mendengarnya. Jika dia bukan seorang gadis,pasti Chanyeol sudah melemparnya keluar sekarang.

Dasar menyebalkan!

"kau mempermainkanku ?" dan Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi mendengarnya.

"hanya dengan melihat posturmu saja,aku sudah bisa menebak kau masih lima belas tahun"

Oh sial! apa katanya? lima belas tahun? Rasanya Baekhyun ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok.

Apa semenyedihkan itu tubuhnya ?

"hey tuan biru! sepertinya kau salah paham"

Baekhyun merogoh tasnya yang tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang lalu menyodorkan sebuah plastik berbentuk persegi -kartu identitas-.

"lihatlah!" ujar si Byun sambil menunjuk bagian tahunnya.

Chanyeol mengikuti arah telunjuknya "oh...ternyata kau sudah 'besar'-"

Plak..."argh..!" Baekhyun memukul kepala pria itu membuat pemiliknya meraung kesakitan.

"hey! apa maksudmu?" teriak Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendengus.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya apa maksudmu ? Kau kira aku ini barang ? seenaknya saja mengataiku besar. Ralat kata-katamu bodoh!".

"Lalu apa yang harus kukatakan ?" Chanyeol memilih mengalah dari wanita galak itu. Sesekali dia mengusap kepalanya yang sakit.

"seharusnya kau panggil aku de-wa-sa! dasar bocah tengik !"

"bukankah besar dan dewasa itu sama saja. Dan apa tadi ? kau panggil aku bocah tengik ?"

Baekhyun menunjuk tanda pengenal yang terpasang di dada kiri Chanyeol. "Disini tertulis Park Chanyeol. oh jadi namamu Chanyeol ? 18 tahun. kau tiga tahun lebih muda dariku"

Chanyeol membuang mukannya

"aku tetap tak percaya kau lebih tua dariku"

Plak..."argh..!hey apa-apaan ini?" kali ini Chanyeol membentak gadis itu saat merasakan sakitnya pukulan kedua.

"Kau yang apa-apaan? Aku bahkan sudah dapat membeli soju secara bebas!" Cerca Baekhyun lalu kembali ke tempatnya sebelum...

"oh lihatlah! butterfly pressku! ini gara-garamu!" telunjuknya menuding Chanyeol dengan mata mendelik.

"kenapa salahku?" Chanyeol membela diri saat Baekhyun menyalahkannya.

"tentu saja ini salahmu! aku jadi tidak bisa berolahraga lagi"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas,sekeras apapun Baekhyun berteriak,orang itu tidak akan mendengar karena kedua telinganya dijejali headset.

"bahkan Luhan meninggalkanku sekarang juga karenamu"

Baekhyun kembali menyalahkannya seolah Chanyeol ada hanya untuk disalahkan.

"Baiklah nona kaos putih,kau bisa gunakan treadmileku sekarang daripada menunggui butterfly press yang entah sejak kapan digunakan" Baekhyun mendelik tak suka pada Chanyeol "dengar ya! tuan biru. aku tidak punya urusan dengan treadmile sekarang ini" rengutnya.

"bukankah treadmile dan butterfly press sama-sama dapat . Aku tidak mengeri jalan pikiran wanita masa tubuh sekecil itu masih ingin dikecilkan lagi"

Baekhyun mengikuti arah mata Chanyeol yang memandangi tubuhnya.

Plak..."argh...!"

"Kapan aku bilang ingin mengecilkan tubuhku ? dan apa yang kau lihat hah ?" sentaknya

"lagipula bukan itu tujuanku datang kemari" lanjutnya tanpa mempedulikan Chanyeol yang masih memegangi kepalanya.

"lalu apa ? meningkatkan stamina ?"

Baekhyun menghela malas

"kau kira aku pemain UFC"

Berarti bukan. Chanyeol kembali memperhatikan gadis itu diam-diam. Pikirannya menerawang 'Masalah apa yang membuat seorang wanita hanya membutuhkan butterfly press saat berolahraga'

'Ting' Chanyeol mendapatkan jawabannya.

"coba kutebak. Apakah kau menggunakan butterfly press untuk menambah volume payudaramu ?"

Plakk...Plakk.."argh...!"

"KENAPA KAU BICARA KERAS SEKALI TUAN BIRU!"

.

.

.

"Kau tinggal sendiri ?" tanya Chanyeol saat sampai di ruang tamu apartemen Baekhyun.

"Iya. Tapi aku tidak menerima pengungsi disini" jawab si Byun ketus.

"Siapa juga yang mau mengungsi disini ?" sahut Chanyeol tak kalah ketus.

Jika kalian bertanya kenapa Chanyeol bisa sampai di apartemen Baekhyun ?

Itu karena akibat insiden 'volume payudara' di gym tadi membuat Baekhyun memukuli kepalanya berkali-kali.

Karena Chanyeol tidak ingin terkena resiko cedera kepala, Jadi Chanyeol menawarkan traktir belanja pada gadis itu.

Dan Baekhyun memiliki rencana lain 'traktir aku belanja di supermarket lalu kita buat Cheseecake dirumahku'.

Baekhyun masih asyik mengocok adonannya saat si Park menghampirinya dengan sebotol soju.

"ternyata kau benar-benar punya soju Baekhyun-ah"

"darimana kau mendapatkannya ?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memperhatikan pria itu menyesap gelas sojunya.

"tentu saja di kulkasmu,memang darimana lagi ?" balas Chanyeol acuh.

"kenapa kau meminumnya ? kau masih dibawah umur!" Baekhyun mencoba merebut gelas dari genggaman Chanyeol.

"hey apa-apaan! aku sering meminumnya"

Chanyeol meninggikan gelas itu dari jangkauan Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu. Jadi jangan minta tanggung jawab jika terjadi sesuatu padamu."

"Tenang saja Baek aku akan baik-baik saja. Tapi...Aku jadi curiga padamu"

Baekhyun meliriknya lewat ekor mata.

"curiga apa ?"

"jangan-jangan kau membeli soju untuk pajangan bahwa kau sudah dewasa bukan untuk diminum. Aku benar kan ?"

Baekhyun terdiam, yang dikatakan Chanyeol hampir sepenuhnya benar.

Kenyataan bahwa Baekhyun hanya minum soju saat ada acara keluarga, itu juga cuma satu sloki.

Dan coba lihat Chanyeol.

Dia minum soju dari gelas biasa.

Dan itu melukai gengsi tinggi Baekhyun.

"siapa bilang ? aku sering meminumnya!" teriak Baekhyun tak terima.

Chanyeol tersenyum miring mendengarnya.

"Kalau begitu coba habiskan sebotol soju ini." ujar Chanyeol sambil menyodorkan sebotol penuh berisi soju.

Baekhyun membelalakan mata,yang benar saja.

Bagaimana nanti reaksi tubuhnya jika menerima tantangan itu.

Namun disisi lain gengsi tingginya memprovokasi agar menerimanya.

"berikan padaku!"

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Baekhyun meneguk cairan bening itu dari botolnya langsung.

Namun baru habis setengahnya, tubuhnya sudah terjatuh ke sofa dengan kepala yang terasa seperti berputar-putar.

"Ternyata hanya itu saja kemampuanmu. Payah!" Dan Chanyeol dengan mulut kompornya kembali mencibir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menengadahkan wajahnya walau tindakan itu membuat denyutan di kepalanya makin menjadi.

"Apa kau bilang ? Aku payah ?" lalu terkekeh menyebalkan "kau jauh lebih payah karena hanya dapat memberi tantangan tanpa bisa melakukannya"

Ok hinaan lagi, terlebih dari Baekhyun.

Karena pada dasarnya Chanyeol membenci hinaan itu maka selanjutnya dia meraih botol soju yang tinggal setengah lalu mereguk isinya hingga habis.

Tak sampai disitu, Chanyeol kembali mengambil botol soju baru lalu meneguknya lagi hingga habis.

Hingga kondisinya sekarang tak jauh beda dari Baekhyun yang terkulai diatas sofa.

"kenapa disini panas sekali" racau Chanyeol lalu melucuti pakaian atasnya membuatnya telanjang dada.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" dan Baekhyun kembali menyentak sambil melempar bantal sofa.

"Hey! Aku gerah!"

"tapi tidak seperti itu caranya bodoh!" jawab Baekhyun sambil menutupi wajahnya.

"ck..payah! bilang saja kau tergoda akan kesexyanku dan takut khilaf"

"cih...sexy apanya ? aku jauh lebih sexy" balas Baekhyun lalu menanggalkan kaos yang dikenakannya hingga hanya menyisakan bra sebagai atasannya.

Chanyeol tak mau kalah, ia menurunkan celana trainingnya menyisakan celana dalam hitam.

"menyerah saja bocah !" seru Baekhyun sembari melempar hotpantsnya hingga hanya sepasang underware yang membalut tubuhnya.

Lalu kegiatan mereka terus berlanjut hingga...

Bruk...suara benda berat menimpa lantai.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI ?! BOCAH TENGIK" disusul teriakan yang menulikan.

"argh...! hey ada apa ini ?" balas Chanyeol mencoba bangkit sambil mengusap bokongnya yang baru mencium lantai amat keras.

"KENAPA KAU ADA DI RANJANGKU BODOH ?!' Baekhyun masih menghardik sambil berteriak.

Chanyeol kini mengusap telinganya, niatnya ingin menghindari sumber kerusakan telinganya.

Namun baru setengah berdiri saat Baekhyun kembali meneriakinya sambil melempar sebuah bantal.

"APA-APAAN KAU BODOH! JANGAN BERDIRI!"

"ada ap-" Chanyeol reflek membungkam saat menunduk dan mendapati...

"YA TUHAN! KAU KEMANAKAN PAKAIANKU ?!"

Kali ini gantian si Park yang berteriak saat mendapati ketelanjangannya.

Kedua tangannya menyilang menutupi asetnya dari segala bahaya.

"akupun tak tau" Baekhyun berkata sambil menghalangi dadanya dari radius pandang Chanyeol.

"kalau begitu kemarikan selimutnya!" si Park lalu menarik selimut yang digunakan Baekhyun.

"tidak mau!" selimut itu kembali ditarik Baekhyun.

"ayolah Baek! kalau begini bagaimana aku bisa keluar ?" mencoba menarik lagi.

"tidak mau! lepaskan tanganmu Chanyeol !".

Dan akhirnya terjadilah aksi tarik menarik selimut antara seorang pria dan seorang wanita tak berbusana.

Cklek...Pintu kamarpun akhirnya terbuka menampakan seorang wanita berusia sekitar 45 tahun.

"Baek bangunlah! Ibu membawakanmu sa-Apa yang terjadi ?!"

Dengan reflek Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol menghentikan aksinya.

"IBU ?"

TBC/END

Semua tergantung reader-nim.

Kalo banyak yang minat ya akan aku lanjut tapi kalo enggak ada...ya it'a alright aku stop sampe sini aja.

So...tulis pendapatnya di kotak review ya guys!

감사헤요 -ChanBaek Area-


	2. Chapter 2

BEAUTY AND THE BEST

 **Cast : ChanBaek and other**

 **Ini genderswitch ya guys.**

 **Jadi buat yang gak suka gak usah baca ya !**

 **Summary : Baekhyun si cantik dengan sejuta pesona dan Chanyeol yang terbaik dalam segala dipertemukan dalam insiden tak terduga. Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah mereka.**

 **Let's check out !**

Ny Byun menatap penuh selidik pada sepasang sejoli yang baru saja ditemuinya sedang beradegan tak terduga.

Pangkal hidungnya sudah beberapa kali dipijat untuk mengurangi rasa berdenyut di kepalanya.

Siapa yang tak sakit kepala jika baru saja menjadi penonton tak diundang adegan tak senonoh putrinya beserta seorang pemuda tak dikenal yang untungnya akan segera diinterogasinya.

"Jadi..." menjeda cukup lama

"Bisakah kau menjelaskan apa yang barusan terjadi emm...Baek?"

Akhirnya memilih untuk bertanya pada putrinya.

Baekhyun yang mendapat pertanyaan, menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gusar.

Bingung juga harus mengatakan apa.

Masa iya dia harus mengatakan pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol di gym kemarin beserta detailnya.

Hell no! itukan memalukan.

"itu Bu aku-"

"Kami pacaran Ahjuma!".

Pernyataan Chanyeol barusan membuat Ny Byun mengalihkan atensinya.

Memandang Chanyeol beberapa saat penuh selidik

"Kau tidak sedang berbohong padaku kan ? kalian bukan sekedar partner one night stand ?" tanya Ny Byun lagi bertubi-tubi.

Karena bagaimanapun spekulasi one night stand terasa kurang lazim bagi pandangannya.

Baekhyun menggeleng ribut

"tidak Ibu!kami-"

"kami sudah lama berpacaran" lagi-lagi Chanyeol menyela dengan pernyataan ajaib bernada kelewat tenang.

Baekhyun jadi gemas sendiri, Memangnya siapa yang mau pacaran dengannya ?

Ny Byun kini memfokuskan pandangan pada Chanyeol

"Sudah berapa lama ?"

"hmm...sekitar setahun belakangan ini" jawabnya penuh keyakinan.

Ny Byun mulai terlihat tenang, tak menyadari akting jitu Chanyeol yang sedang berimprovisasi.

"selama itu ?" dan anggukan mantap Chanyeol menjadi jawabannya.

Ny Byun tersenyum kecil, raut kepanikannya telah berganti cerah dengan antusias kentara.

"Berapa usiamu nak ?" lanjut Ny Byun.

"Delapan belas"

"Semuda itu ? Kau tidak putus sekolah kan ?"

"Sekolahku berjalan dengan baik ahjuma. Aku direkomendasikan ke Manhattan setelah lulus nanti"

Ny Byun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya merasa kagum dengan prestasi kekasih putrinya ini.

Namun, sesuatu segera terlintas di benaknya "Tapi, meskipun prestasimu bagus. Kau pasti belum bekerja " nada bicara Ny Byun terdengar menyesal.

Tentu saja dia tidak akan merestui hubungan putrinya bersama remaja yang belum bekerja dan jauh dari komitmen.

Bagaimanapun seorang Ibu ingin yang terbaik bagi putrinya.

Diam-diam Baekhyun tersenyum karena raut penyesalan Ibunya. 'pasti ibunya akan mengusir Chanyeol setelah ini' pikirnya.

"Aku membantu pekerjaan noonaku" Baekhyun meliriknya sambil menyeringai "Apakah pekerjaan noonamu yang kau bantu itu sayang ?" ujarnya dengan nada mengejek. Ibunya mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Baekhyun.

'Siap-siap ibuku akan mengusirmu!' benaknya

Tapi sepertinya ekspetasi akan tetap jadi ekspetasi saat Chanyeol menjawab

"Aku membantu noonaku menjalankan

P WORLD DEPARTEMEN STORE"

Baekhyun menjatuhkan rahangnya tanpa sadar.

Apa katanya P WORLD DEPARTEMEN STORE ?

Pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di Seoul,Busan,dan Jeju.

Oh tempat itu adalah surganya bagi para maniak shoping seperti Ny Byun dan juga Baekhyun.

"Kau serius nak ?" histeris Ny Byun sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Jadi kau ini...anggota keluarga konglomerat Park yang usahanya bersektor di Mall,Taman Fantasy,dan Resort mewah itu"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Itu artinya noonamu adalah CEO wanita tersukses di Korea yang namanya Park...Bom. Benarkan aku ?"

"tepat sekali ahjuma!"

Dan Ny Byun tak kuasa menahan pekikannya. "Ini seperti mimpi! Putriku..Baek!"

Baekhyun yang masih sedikit shock dengan apa yang didengarnya memandang ibunya. "Ya bu"

"Tenang saja sayang Ibu pasti merestuimu. Kau tidak perlu menyembunyikannya lagi"

Baekhyun melongo Restu ? Sembunyi ?

Rasanya Baekhyun menyesal telah membiarkan Chanyeol membohong tadi dan lebih menyesal karena kemarin pergi ke gym.

Jika diingat-ingat itulah akar permasalahannya.

"Kalau begitu ibu tinggal kalian dulu ya! Selamat menikmati waktunya"

Ny Byun melambai. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara pintu ditutup.

Baekhyun melarikan atensinya pada Chanyeol yang duduk menyandar disisinya.

"Sadarkah kau dengan omong kosong yang baru saja kau katakan" ujarnya sambil mendorong-dorong bahu Chanyeol.

Merasa jengkel dengan tingkah Chanyeol yang telah membuat ibunya memihak.

Chanyeol menangkap pergelangan tangan Baekhyun lalu menghimpit tubuh Baekhyun antara tubuhnya dan sandaran sofa.

Hal itu sukses membuat Baekhyun menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Dengar ya Baek! itu bukan sebuah omong kosong dan percayalah semuanya itu benar adanya"

"Mana mungkin ku percaya itu bukan omong kosong ? Kau bahkan berbohong pada Ibuku soal hubungan kita"

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun,terlampau dekat hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"kau mau bukti kalau aku tidak berbohong"

"Tentu sa-" CUP!

Plak..."argh!.Kenapa kau memukulku ?"

"Kau baru saja menciumku tanpa peringatan jadi itulah balasannya"

Baekhyun membenarkan posisi duduknya saat Chanyeol beringsut menjauh.

Lain kali Chanyeol akan mempertimbangkan tingkahnya saat berada di dekat wanita galak seperti Baekhyun.

"Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan ? Ibuku terlanjur menyukaimu"

Chanyeol mengendikan bahunya

"Lalu apa susahnya jika kita pacaran saja Baek. Aku juga terlanjur menyukaimu"

"Apa ? Aku tidak mau disebut pedofil karena berpacaran masih kecil"

"Kecil ?" menatapa Baekhyun dari atas ke bawah.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menyebutku kecil jika tinggimu yang dewasa saja hanya sebatas hidungku"

Plak..."arhg!" "Jangan bawa-bawa tinggi badan ya!"

"Habisnya kau menyebutku kecil sih"

"Kau pokoknya harus mengakhiri semua ini"

" kita pacaran kalau begitu" menyodorkan tangannya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap tangan Chanyeol ragu-ragu. Dia ingin sekali kembali ke waktu kemarin dan tidak usah ke gym saja.

Tapi...apa boleh buat.

Semuanya sudah terlanjur.

Baekhyun akhirnya menjabat tangan Chanyeol. "Baiklah kita pacaran"

Chanyeol baru saja akan memeluk Baekhyun saat wanita itu bilang...

"Jangan kurang ajar! Kita hanya pacaran diatas kertas"

.

.

.

Chanyeol menutup pintu belakang mansion Park amat pelan, seolah tidak menginginkan ada suara sedikitpun.

Dia sengaja tidak lewat pintu depan yang harus melewati pos security juga beberapa cctv yang mengintai. Karena bagaimanapun Chanyeol tidak ingin mengambil resiko amukan noonanya karena tidak pulang semalaman.

Jadi dia memanjat pagar belakang lalu memasuki pintu belakang.

Pintu belakang ini langsung terhubung ke dapur.

Chanyeol melongok sebentar dari tempat persembunyiannya -lemari besar- untuk memastikan tidak ada satupun maid disana.

Setelah dirasa cukup aman,akhirnya ia berjalan cepat menuju koridor kanan.

Chanyeol menjinjitkan kakinya saat melewati ruang kerja noonanya. Terdengar suara pintu dibuka, buru-buru Chanyeol bersembunyi di tirai jendela takut noonanya memergoki.

Namun ternyata hanya maid yang biasa membersihkan ruang kerja.

Chanyeol menghela napas lega melihatnya.

Setelah maid itu pergi,si tinggi kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Menaiki tangga secepat mungkin ingin segera sampai di lantai dua tempat kamarnya berada.

Chanyeol berhasil mencapai pintu kamarnya dengan selamat.

Tanpa babibu lagi ia mendorong pintu itu dan...

"Kemana saja kau ?" taunya muka Park noona sudah ada di depannya.

"n-noona" Chanyeol menyahut tergagap.

"Semalaman aku tidak tidur dan menungguimu disini. Tapi kau tak pulang juga!" telunjuk rampingnya memencet-mencet hidung Chanyeol.

"Itu noona aku...mengerjakan tugas bersama Jongin"

"Sayangnya Jongin juga terkejut saat aku menanyakanmu semalam"

Chanyeol menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Aku menemani Yifan hyung lembur di gym"

"Benarkah ?" noonanya kelihatan terkejut.

"Aku tidak tau itu Chanyeol-ah" dan adiknya sedikit melega karena noonanya percaya sebelum...

"Tapi kemarin Aku bertemu Yifan dan Tao saat meeting di restoran"

Skakmat untuk Chanyeol.

Pemuda itu mengusap-usap tengkuknya.

"Kau berbohong padaku!" Bom noona melanjutkan dan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk karena sudah tertangkap basah.

Dia mengulurkan credit card dan kunci mobil pada noonanya.

Bom noona mengangkat sebelah alisnya "Apa aku memintamu untuk itu ?"

Chanyeol menatap noonnya dengan bingung. "Bukankah noona akan menyitanya ?"

Bom noona tersenyum lalu menepuk bahu adiknya. "Awalnya iya. Tapi...setelah kupikir-pikir Seunghyun ada benarnya juga. Jika aku terus memperlakukanmu layaknya adik kecil taman kanak-kanak, kapan kau dewasanya ?"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan noonanya.

Setelah ini dia harus berterimakasih pada Seunghyun hyung.

"Tapi jangan senang dulu!" Lanjutan dari sang noona nyatanya membuat senyuman di bibir Chanyeol memudar.

"Kau tidak boleh mengulanginya lagi. Setidaknya jika kau tidak pulang, hubungi aku dulu. Kau tau ? aku menghubungi hampir seluruh nomor kontakku hanya untuk menanyakanmu."

"Baiklah noona. Tak akan kuulangi!" Sahut Chanyeol lalu menghormat Bom seperti prajurit yang menghormat komandannya.

Bom noona menggeser tubuhnya membiaran Chanyeol untuk memasuki kamarnya.

"Ehm noona ?"

Bom yang sudah menjauh dari ambang pintu kembali membalikan badan.

"Apa ?"

Chanyeol tersenyum penuh teka-teki lalu berkata...

"Aku jadi ingin minta Seunghyun hyung untuk segera menikahimu!"

"YAK!"

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Luhan berjalan agak tergesa menuju cafetaria kampus.

Tak mempedulikan decak kagum dari para lawan jenis di sekelilingnya.

Well...Baekhyun terbiasa akan hal itu.

Menjadi mahasiswi tercantik seantero SNU adalah takdir si Byun itu sepertinya.

Tak dipungkiri kalau Baekhyun cantik dan semua orang setuju dengan itu.

Selain cantik sexy lagi.

Minidress tosca dengan panjang satu jengkal di atas lutut plus stiletto hitam 18 cm adalah satu dari sekian banyaknya paduan busana gadis Byun itu.

Setelah beberapa kali mengedar akhirnya kedua gadis itu menemukan seorang pemuda berhoodie hijau menyembunyikan wajahnya di lipatan tangan.

"Kalian terlambat 7 menit 19 detik noona-deureul"

"Maafkan kami hah hah Sehun-ah" Pemuda yang dipanggil Sehun menegakan posisinya.

Oh ya Sehun adalah anak jurusan Hukum sementara Baekhyun dan Luhan jurusan Ekonomi mereka bertiga seangkatan.

Jika ditanya kenapa Sehun memanggil Baekhyun dan Luhan noona. Itu karena Sehun adalah siswa akselerasi yang hanya menyelesaikan SMA selama 1 tahun.

Dan kini diusianya yang ke tujuh belas dia sudah jadi mahasiswa semester dua.

"Kenapa kalian lama sekali noona-deureul."

"Tadi dosen Kang bercerita lama sekali" sahut Baekhyun acuh.

Sehun mendengus, "Padahal noona berdua ingin kutraktir makan siang tadi"

"Benarkah ?"

Itu Luhan yang bertanya penuh binar.

"Ya! tapi mungkin sekarang tidak jadi"

"Eh kenapa begitu ?"

"Itu karena kalian membuatku menunggu"

"Maafkan a-" ucapan Baekhyun terputus saat ponselnya berbunyi tanda ada panggilan masuk.

Baekhyun mengernyit mendapati nomor tak dikenal yang menelpon.

"Hallo ?"

"..."

"Apa?!"

"..."

"Baik aku kesana sekarang!"

Setelah mematikan sambungan, Baekhyun menatap Sehun dan Luhan dengan bersalah.

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut makan siang bersama kalian. Barusan Hanbin menelponku, dia bilang ada yang harus ku selesaikan di sekolahnya"

Membereskan tasnya lalu berdiri

"Tidak bisakah noona tinggal sebentar lagi ?" Sehun coba menahan kepergian gadis Byun itu.

Baekhyun menggeleng "Aku tidak mau jika anak itu sampai di skors." lalu mulai menjauh sambil melambai pada dua orang tersisa.

Sehun menatap nanar kepergian Baekhyun. Jemarinya kembali menggenggam benda yang sedari tadi tinggal di saku celananya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Aku harap chapter ini bisa nyambung sama chapter sebelumnya.

Soalnya belum mungkin diberi konflik di awal-awal kedekatan ChanBaek.

Jangan lupa review guys !

감사헤요 -ChanBaek Area-


	3. Chapter 3

BEAUTY AND THE BEST

 **Cast : ChanBaek and other**

 **Ini genderswitch ya guys.**

 **Jadi buat yang gak suka gak usah baca ya !**

 **Summary : Baekhyun si cantik dengan sejuta pesona dan Chanyeol yang terbaik dalam segala dipertemukan dalam insiden tak terduga. Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah mereka.**

 **Let's check out !**

Seorang pemuda terduduk tenang tanpa beban tak peduli dengan memar di mata kanan serta darah mengering di hidung. Tatapan datarnya terarah pada pria parubaya berkepala botak di depannya.

Disebelah pemuda itu ada pemuda lain yang jauh lebih pendek dengan keadaan tak jauh berbeda dari pemuda tadi. Namun dengan ekspresi sedikit berbeda.

"Kini apalagi Tuan Park ? Tuan Kim ?"

Pria parubaya yang diyakini seorang guru konseling memulai pembicaraannya.

"Dia yang memulai Pak!" sahut yang tinggi.

"Apa-apaan ? dia yang duluan meledek Pak !" yang lebih pendek merespon ribut bahkan sambil menunjuk-nunjuk si tinggi dengan brutal.

"Kau yang memukulku duluan disini" jawab si tinggi sambil menunjuk pipi kirinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak akan memukulmu kalau kau tidak memulai duluan. Telinga Lebar!"

"Perbaiki tempramenmu Cebol!

"Kau-"

"CUKUP!" teriak pria yang paling tua geram.

Pria tua itu kembali ke posisi duduknya sambil memijat pelipisnya.

"Apakah kalian tidak kasihan padaku Tuan Park ? Tuan Kim ?"

Dua pemuda didepannya menghentikan aksi anarkisnya namun masih saling berpandang tajam.

"Kalian tidak kasihan pada orang tua kalian dirumah ?" keduanya terdiam, akhirnya Guru Konseling itu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Park Chanyeol! Kau termasuk siswa dengan nilai terbaik di sekolah ini dan sering menangkan kompetensi science. Dengan prestasi aksdemikmu yang gemilang ini seharusnya kau lebih mempertimbangkan sikapmu" melirik pemuda disisi Chanyeol.

"Dan Kau Kim Hanbin! kau sering membawa kemenangan bersama club basket sekolah di kalangan lokal maupun nasional"

"kalian berdua sudah mengharumkan nama sekolah ini begitu seringnya jadi jangan rusak reputasi ini dengan sering berkelahi. Apalagi ini yang keempat dalam bulan ini" Sang guru konseling akhirnya mengakhiri pidato singkatnya.

Tok...tok...tok...

"sepertinya wali kalian sudah datang. Silahkan masuk !"

Cklek...Seorang wanita berstelan hitam dengan rambut berwarna maroon memasuki ruangan.

Wanita itu membungkukan badan tanda hormat.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Gong Minji. Saya wakil dari wali Park Chanyeol. Ini bersama kan ?"

"Iya itu aku. Silahkan duduk disini Nona Gong" mempersilahkan wanita itu duduk dihadapannya.

"tinggal kita tunggu wali dari Kim Hanbin"

Tak berselang lama terdengar suara langkah sepatu beradu lantai disusul sosok seorang wanita yang berdiri di ambang pintu sambil terengah-engah.

Wanita itu bertubuh mungil dengan sebuah minidress berwarna tosca yang membalut tubuhnya

Chanyeol memperhatikan figur yang amat dikenalnya itu.

Pakaiannya itu berbahan tipis dan Chanyeol bersumpah dapat melihat bra hitamnya meskipun masih samar.

"Maaf keterlambatan sayang sa- Kau ?"

permohonan minta maafnya harus terputus tatkala mendapati Park Chanyeol di sebelah sepupunya.

Hanbin menatap bingung Baekhyun yang bereaksi panik saat melihat Chanyeol.

"Kau kenal dia noona ?"

Baru saja Baekhyun akan menjawab saat mempersilahkannya duduk.

.

.

.

"Sekali lagi maafkan Hanbin eonnie-ya!" Ujar Baekhyun sambil mengamit lengan Hanbin. Si bodoh ini selalu saja buat masalah dan ujung-ujungnya dia juga kan yang harus dipanggil pihak sekolah.

Dan selalu terpujilah seorang Kim Hanbin dihadapan Ny Kim yang berlabel anak baik padahal nyatanya sering membuat onar yang menyusahkan Baekhyun.

"Tak apa Baekhyun-ssi. Aku juga minta maaf atas perlakuan Chanyeol pada adikmu" sahut Minji sedangkan Chanyeol sudah pergi entah kemana saat keluar Ruang Konseling tadi.

'Baguslah' pikir Baekhyun karena berkurangnya sakit kepala yang menyerang.

Minji berpamitan menyisakan Baekhyun dan Hanbin disana.

"Kau senang ya membuatku lari-lari dengan High Heels sampai kakiku lecet" sebuah kalimat pembuka bernada intimidasi.

"Dia yang memulai noona" dan Hanbin selalu menjawab begitu saat mulai diintrogasi.

"Oh benarkah? lalu apa tadi bilang ini yang keempat kalinya dalam bulan ini ?"

Hanbin menghela napasnya. Susah juga membela diri di hadapan jaksa dadakan macam Baekhyun.

"Baiklah aku yang memulainya sebelumnya" akhirnya yang muda mengalah.

Baekhyun menjewer telinganya gemas.

"Aku hampir gila saat Bibi Kim selalu membanggakan anak sulungnya yang paling baik disaat anak sulung itu sering menyeretku dalam pemulihan imagenya"

"akhh...noona hentikan sa..akkit..akhh" Hanbin meringis dan Baekhyun pun melepas jewerannya.

"Jika kau melakukannya lagi, lihat saja akan kuadukan pada Bibi Kim"

"Jangan noona! pasti setelahnya Ibu akan memotong jatah uang jajanku"

"Makannya dengarkan aku"

Baekhyun mengusap tumitnya yang lecet akibat berlari tadi.

"Kau lihat!" menunjuk tumitnya dan Hanbin menuntunya untuk duduk di anak tangga yang menuju Ruang Konseling.

"Maafkan aku noona. Hmm.. ngomong-ngomong noona kenal Chanyeol ya ?"

Baekhyun menatap si Kim lalu mengendik.

"Belum terlalu lama"

Hanbin membantu sang noona melepas sepatu saat berkata...

"Aku baru pertama melihat Chanyeol menatap wanita sepertu itu"

"Apa ?" Baekhyun kentara saja bingung dengan arah pembicaraan Hanbin.

"Dia sepertinya-"

"Baek!" Suara lain mengintrupsi pembicaraan Baekhyun-Hanbin.

Taunya Chanyeol berdiri menjulang di belakang Hanbin saat Baekhyun menengok.

Chanyeol menatap posisi Hanbin yang berjongkok di hadapan Baekhyun.

Menarik Baekhyun untuk mengikuti langkahnya tak peduli wanita itu tak beralas kaki.

"Hei! Mau kau bawa kemana ?!" tak peduli juga pada teriakan Hanbin yang menggema di sepanjang koridor.

Entahlah Chanyeol merasa tidak suka akan interaksi keduanya.

"Chan lepas" Baekhyun mengibaskan tanganya dari genggaman erat Chanyeol.

Namun Chanyeol tak bergeming sama sekali.

Tangannya terasa sakit karena genggaman Chanyeol belum lagi kaki lecetnya dipaksa berjalan cepat,bukanlah hal menyenangkan.

"CHAN LEPAS!hiks.." pekikan keras diakhiri isakan akhirnya menghentikan langkah Chanyeol.

Pria itu melepas genggamannya lalu membalikan badan menghadap Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau la...mmphh"

Ucapan Baekhyun terbungkam saat Chanyeol menciumnya dalam.

Tubuh Baekhyun dihimpit antara tubuhnya dan tembok.

Belah bibir Baekhyun dihisap cukup keras hingga membuat wanitannya melenguh.

"engh.."

Chanyeol menjejalkan lidahnya di antara celah bibir Baekhyun,melilit dan menyedot lidah Baekhyun hingga decakan terdengar nyaring.

Telapak tangannya juga sudah menempel di payudara Baekhyun.

Meremasnya cukup keras meskipun terhalang kain pakainnya.

"mphhhh...eunghhh" membuat Baekhyun melenguh makin keras.

Kedua tangan Baekhyun meraba dada si pria dengan sensual.

Dan si Park membalas dengan memperdalam ciumannya.

Baekhyun mulai merasa sesak ditengah ciumannya, diapun mendorong dada Chanyeol dengan kedua tangan hingga ciuman mereka juga terlepas.

Baekhyun mengambil napas terburu-buru seolah baru saja berlari puluhan kilometer.

Chanyeol masih diposisi sebelumya. Menghimpit tubuh Baekhyun tanpa ada niatan untuk memperluas jarak.

Ibu jarinya terulur untuk mengusap bibir basah Baekhyun.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Kim Hanbin ?"

Baekhyun memandang pria itu, belum berniat menjawabnya.

"Baek!" dan Baekhyun mengerjap kebingungan.

"Kau bukan pacar Hanbin kan ?" tanyanya lagi memastikan.

"Dia adikku" taunya Chanyeol malah tertawa saat mendengar jawaban Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan ?"

"Byun Baekhyun dan Kim Hanbin. Jelas-jelas marga kalian berbeda. Jangan coba membohongiku"

"Apakah aku perlu memberitaumu kalau Ibuku dan Ibu Hanbin adalah kakak beradik"

Gerutunya.

"Kau cemburu ya ?" lanjut Baekhyun lagi.

"Apa ? mana mungkin ?" Chanyeol mengkilah meskipun benaknya tanpa sadar mengiyakan.

"Lalu kalau tidak cemburu kenapa kau menyeretku kesini dan-"

Plak..."argh!"

"Sadarkah kau baru saja bertindak agresif dengan menciumku seperti itu hah ?!"

cercanya tanpa memikirkan Chanyeol yang masih memegangi kepalanya.

Baekhyun memang tidak main-main saat memukulnya.

"Jangan bertindak seolah aku melecehkanmu karena nyatanya kau menyukainya ? dan membalasnya tak kalah agresif"

Baekhyun siap kembali memukulnya sebelum Chanyeol menangkap lengannya dam kembali menghimpit wanita itu di tembok.

Tatapan matanya memancarkan gairah yang membara.

Chanyeol kembali mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Baekhyun berniat untuk menciumnya lagi jika...

"Ekhmm!"

Deheman keras mengintrupsi.

Keduanya reflek menormalkan posisi saat menyadari ada orang lain diantara mereka.

Disana ada Hanbin yang berdiri sambil bersedekap.

"Kuharap ini bukan percobaan pemerkosaan"

Chanyeol melotot mendengarnya.

Apa katanya ? percobaaan pemerkosaan.

"Hey dengar ya Kim! Apakah salah jika aku bermesraan dengan kekasiku sendiri"

Hanbin mengangkat alis,respon terkejutnya akan pernyataan Chanyeol.

"Apa itu benar noona ?"

"Tid-"

"Tentu saja"

Hanbin beranjak dari posisinya mendekati Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Pemuda Kim itu menatap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bergantian.

"Baiklah. Aku cukup percaya itu,tapi... " melarikan pandangannya ke sekitar.

"Ingatlah kalau ini masih di sekolah. Jangan sampai adegan kalian mencemari pikiran remaja puber yang masih polos" tambahnya.

"Siapa yang kau maksud remaja puber yang masih polos ?" Baekhyun menyahuti.

"Tentu saja yang berada di hadapan kalian ini" katanya sambil menunjuk diri sendiri.

.

.

.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau tau! Kau harus mentraktirku makan siang"

Baekhyun dengan tangan bersedekap berceloteh panjang lebar tentang kegiatan makan siangnya.

"Kenapa begitu ? bukankah yang menyuruhmu kesini Hanbin bukan aku"

Chanyeol menjawab karena tak menerima disalahkan.

"Aku akan senantiasa meminta Hanbin mentraktirku jika saja kau bukan kekasihku"

Si Park mendengus kesal,status adalah senjata jitu bagi kemenangan Baekhyun.

"Baiklah. Kita ke Restoran Italia di ujung jalan ini"

Dan selalu Chanyeol yang mengalah atas absolutnya.

Pria itu lalu menghidupkan mesin Ferarinya.

"Kita ke Salon dulu ya. Masa iya aku mau ke Restoran elit setelah berlari-lari. Make up ku kan luntur dan rambutku berantakan"

Chanyeol berdecak tapi kepalanya mengangguk patuh.

"Oh ya! belikan aku sepatu juga ya ? sepatuku yang ini rusak"

Celotehnya lagi sembari menyodorksn stileto rusaknya ke depan muka Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya diam membuat si Byun menengok ke samping sambil mendelik.

"Kau mendengarku tidak sih ?"

"As your wish Princess" Chanyeol menyahut gemas.

Baekhyun bertepuk tangan dengan senang.

"Wah!Kalau begini aku bisa jatuh cinta padamu"

"Padaku atau pada Credit Card ku ?

"Credit Card no.1 dan PCY no.2"

.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap stileto merah keluaran terbaru Brand ternama dengan puas.

Jika ditanya perasaannya ? Dia senang sekali.

Well..stileto itu baru diproduksi tiga buah di Korea dan Baekhyun adalah pemilik satu diantaranya.

Dia akan memamerkannya pada Luhan dan teman sosial media lainnya tentang ini.

Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya lalu memotret stileto itu dalam berbagai sisi lalu menguploadnya.

Tak perlu waktu lama,bagi komentar iri bermunculan di kotak commentnya.

Baekhyun tertawa senang karenanya.

Saking senangnya dia tidak sengaja menyentuh konten Kalender.

Tanggal 5 Mei.

Baekhyun tertegun lama, besok artinya.

Dia memutuskan untuk menghubungi Luhan via video call.

"Hi Lu.."

 _"Hi Baek ada apa ?"_

"Kau ingat besok hari apa ?"

 _"Besok Minggu Baek"_

"Itu artinya..."

 _"Weekend! memang apa lagi ?"_

"Kau tidak ingat momen lainnya ?"

 _"Apa ya ? Diskon di ?"_

"Yang lainnya ?!"

 _"Maaf Baek aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi ?"_

"Oh Baiklah Lu.. Kumatikan sekarang"

Baekhyun melempar ponselnya ke atas kasur lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya di bantal.

"Tidak ada yang lebih buruk dari hari ulang tahunmu yang tidak diingat sahabatmu sendiri"

TBC

Apa semembosankannya cerita ff ini hingga reader-nim gak ada yang review.

Jujur aja aju sedikit kecewa sama reader-nim yang follow/fav tapi gak review.

Aku cuma pengen tau gimana pendapat kalian mengenai cerita ini.

Takutnya ada kata-kata,alur,latar or apapun itu yang kurang berkenan bagi reader-nim.

So review guys!.

Maaf kalimatnya sedikit maksa.

감사헤요 -ChanBaek Area-


	4. Chapter 4

BEAUTY AND THE BEST

 **Cast : ChanBaek and other**

 **Ini genderswitch ya guys.**

 **Jadi buat yang gak suka gak usah baca ya !**

 **Summary : Baekhyun si cantik dengan sejuta pesona dan Chanyeol yang terbaik dalam segala dipertemukan dalam insiden tak terduga. Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah mereka.**

 **Let's check out !**

Baekhyun hampir tak menghabiskan waktu malamnya dengan tidur.

Menangis tak henti-henti adalah bentuk pengekspresian sedih dan dongkolnya. Matanya yang sudah sipit semakin tak terlihat karena kelopaknya yang bengkak. Belum lagi hidungnya memerah bagaikan buah cherry.

Penampilan paling buruk dalam kamus seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Ponsel pintarnya yang berbunyi sejak dua jam yang lalu tidak dihiraukannya.

Terlalu lelah menjadi nocturnal dengan menangis kini wanita itu tertidur saat matahari mulai meninggi.

Namun sepertinya ponsel itu tidak bertoleransi akan keadaan pemiliknya.

Benda persegi itu terus berbunyi membuat Baekhyun membuka mata beratnya ogah-ogahan.

Meraihnya lalu menempelkan di telinga.

"Hallo ?"

 _"Noona kau dimana ?"_

"Aku...tidur" jawabnya ngelantur.

 _"Yang benar saja ? Dosen Song bilang kau harus memperbaiki nilai burukmu"_

Baekhyun bangun dari posisinya lalu menatap jam nakas dengan panik.

"Tapi ini hari minggu ?"

 _"Dosen Song bilang dia tidak bisa masuk senin nantu jadi waktu yang ada sekarang cepatlah noona"_

"Baiklah Sehun. Tunggu aku disana!"

Secepat kilat Baekhyun berlari ke kamar mandi, membenahi penampilannya.

.

.

.

Kampus hari minggu memang lenggang. Namun kelenggangan itu nyatanya tak menenangkan Baekhyun sama sekali.

Wanita itu melirik jam tangannya berkali-kali. Langkahnya telah sampai di kelasnya dan... Kosong.

Si Byun mengucek mata sembabnya berkali-kali memastikan bahwa yang dilihatnya benar.

Namun ruang kelasnya masih melompong seperti sebelumnya.

Baekhyun merogoh ponselnya di dalam tas lalu menghubungi Sehun.

"Kau dimana aku sudah di kelas tapi tak ada siapapun"

 _"Maafkan aku noona. Dosen Song bilang perbaikan nilainya minggu depan saja. Oh ya aku juga belum ke kampus karena harus mengantar Ibuku ke-"_

Baekhyun mematikan sambungan tak peduli kalimat Sehun yang belum terselesaikan diujung sana.

Tidak tau lagi apa yang harus diperbuat kecuali menangis.

Biar saja mata sipitnya menghilang sekalian.

Demi apapun ini sungguh tidak lucu.

Pertama ; Luhan yang notabennya sahabat sehidup semati tak mengingat Hari Ulang Tahunnya.

Kedua ; Oh Sehun teman paling seriusnya membohongi Baekhyun di hari minggu kelabu ini. Juga tak ingat hari ini adalah Hari Ulang Tahunnya.

Dengan isakan Baekhyun menyeret kakinya keluar bangunan kampus.

Tampaklah sebuah mobil hitam di depannya.

Baekhyun menatapnya aneh, sejurus kemudian pintunya terbuka.

Seorang pria tinggi besar dengan stelan serba hitam menghadang jalannya.

"Nona Byun Baekhyun ?"

Baekhyun tak menjawab memilih menatap pria itu penuh selidik.

"Nona! Kau mendengarku ?"

"Kau siapa ?" tanyanya tanpa basa basi.

"Aku diminta Tuan Muda untuk menjemput nona "

"Hah ?" Respon itu sepertinya jauh lebih baik daripada membisu sama sekali.

Siapa orang di depannya kini tak dikenal sedikitpun olehnya.

"Aku tidak mengenalmu tuan"

Pria itu tersenyum karenanya.

"Nona tidak akan mengenal saya tapi pasti mengenal Tuan Muda Park Chanyeol ?"

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya.

"Suruhan Chanyeol ?"

"Benar jadi...bisakah sekarang nona ikut aku ?"

Si Byun akhirnya menurut menaiki mobil hitam itu.

Mobil itu lalu melaju dengan kecepatan sedang.

Dari balik kaca mobil, Baekhyun dapat melihat dengan jelas jalanan Seoul yang tidak terlalu padat.

"Nona bisa tidur disana. Perjalanan kita cukup panjang"

"Memangnya kau mau membawaku kemana ?"

"Aku tidak bisa memberi tau"

Baekhyun mencebik saat pria itu merahasiakan tujuannya.

Kepala pusingnya juga tak ingin menebak dan alternatif yang dipilih tentu saja tidur seperti yang disarankan.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menggeliat saat terbangun dari tidurnya dengan posisi duduk.

Lehernya terasa amat sakit begitu dia menegakannya.

Ditengah pandangannya yang masih mengantuk, Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya ke jendela samping yang berbentuk melengkung.

Lengkungan jendela itu terasa berbeda dengan jendela mobil lainnya mirip dengan jendela...pesawat.

Pesawat ?

Matanya segera terbuka lebar tat kala pemikiran itu terlintas.

Dan dilihatnya deretan kursi penumpang dua-dua dikanan kiri juga beberapa wanita berseragam biru berlalu-lalang.

'Ini kabin pesawat' benaknya bersuara.

Sementara kepalanya menengok sana-sini untuk memastikan kebenaran penglihatannya hingga fokusnya mendapati seorang yang duduk disampingnya.

Sebuah majalah menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Namun dari postur tubuhnya yang tinggi Baekhyun yakin itu adalah Park Chanyeol.

"Ini dimana ?" si Byun mulai bersuara.

Chanyeol menurunkan majalah dari wajahnya lalu menatap Baekhyun dengan malas.

"Kabin pesawat Airlines Boeing D-118" singkatnya.

"Kenapa kita disini ?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi, matanya memandang bergantian wajah Chanyeol dan jendela berpemandangan awan putih.

"Karena kita tidak bisa pergi ke'sana' dengan naik mobil saja"

Baekhyun berhenti memandang jendela, kini fokusnya terpaku pada Chanyeol.

"Kesana ke mana maksudmu ?"

Chanyeol mengecek jam tangannya sekilas

"Kita landas sebentar lagi"

Taunya Chanyeol menjawab 'sebentar lagi' yang terdengar sama ambigunya dengan 'kesana' tadi.

Berhubung kepalanya masih sedikit pusing, Baekhyun pun mengangguk.

Pasti tadi ia ngantuk sekali hingga tak ingat kapan mobil dari suruhan Chanyeol berhenti dan naik ke pesawat.

Naik ke Pesawat ?

"Chan!"

"Apa lagi ?"

"Bagaimana aku naik ke pesawat ini ?. Kurasa aku tidak mengingatnya sama sekali"

Chanyeol yang awalnya menatap malas kini mengubah ekspresinya menjadi lebih bersemangat,bahkan Baekhyun dapat melihat seringai tipis di sudut bibirnya.

"Karena tiupan angin sangat bagus hari ini. Jadi aku membopongmu"

Baekhyun mengernyit mendengarnya.

'Apa Chanyeol baru saja berbicara tentang tiupan angin ?'

"Apa hubungannya membopongku dengan tiupan angin ?"

Taunya Chanyeol semakin mencetak jelas seringainya membuat Baekhyun makin kebingungan.

"Tentu saja ada hubungannya, karena dress-mu yang tersingkap beberapa kali memberiku pemandangan gratis..celana dalammu"

Baekhyun tak merespon, otaknya sibuk mencerna penjelasan Chanyeol yang kelewat rumit baginya.

Satu detik...(Dress tersingkap)

Dua detik... (Pemandangan gratis)

Tiga detik... (Celana dalam)

Empat detik...Plak "Argh!"

"MATI SAJA KAU PARK CABUL CHANYEOL!"

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengikuti langkah Chanyeol meninggalkan bandara dengan tergesa.

Pasalnya si Park itu berjalan cepat sekali tak mengindahkan Baekhyun yang benerapa kali mengeluh kesulitan berjalan dengan high heelsnya.

"Hei Chan! kita mau ke mana ?"

"Sudahlah jangan banyak bicara cepatlah kemari!"

Chanyeol berhenti berjalan diikuti Baekhyun yang terengah disampingnya.

Tangan pria itu terulur untuk menghentikan sebuah taksi.

Saat taksi berhenti, dia berbicara dengan si sopir dengan bahasa yang tidak Baekhyun mengerti namun kedengarannya rumit.

Baekhyun menyeka lelehan keringat dari pelipisnya,matahari bersinar terik membuat cuaca disini lebih panas dari di Seoul.

'Ini pasti pulau tropis'

Chanyeol menarik tangannya untuk memasuki taksi lalu diikuti dirinya sendiri.

Bisa dilihat keringat yang membasahi keningnya membuktikan bahwa dia sama kepanasannya dengan Baekhyun.

Kaca samping mobil juga diturunkan untuk mengurangi suhu tinggi disana.

"Sebenarnya sekarang kita ini dimana ?"

Baekhyun bersuara lagi saat melihat orang-orang berkulit eksotis yang berlalu lalang disekitar jalan yang dilewati.

Tidak menandakan orang korea yang mayoritasnya berkulit putih.

"Kalau aku bilang di Honolulu apakah kau akan diam ?"

"Hono- Maksudnya ini di Hawai ?"

"Itu kau tau"

Baekhyun hanya merengut tak percaya dimana dia berada sekarang.

Beberapa menit terlewati hingga taksi berhenti di pelabuhan.

Chanyeol segera menggiring Baekhyun untuk mengikutinya ke dermaga dimana sebuah motorboat tertambat.

"Cepat naik !" katanya lagi pada Baekhyun.

Wanita itu masih berdiri di jembatan dermaga tanpa bergerak sedikitpun.

Chanyeol kembali menatap Baekhyun

"Kemarilah!" tangannya melambai.

"Tapi...aku pakai high heel"

Chanyeol berdecak namun tetap menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Lepas saja!"

"Kau gila ? nanti kakiku lecet"

"Menurut saja" Chanyeol lalu berjongkok di depan wanitanya.

"Naik! ini asuransi untuk kaki dan sepatumu"

Baekhyun hanya menurut, kedua lengannya dilingkatkan di leher Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berdiri,membenarkan posisi tungkai Baekhyun agar terkunci di pinggangnya.

Mereka telah sampai diatas motorboat.

Chanyeol mengajarkan Baekhyun mengenakan pelampung dengan gaya seorang guru taman kanak-kanak mengajarkan muridnya menaiki sepeda.

"Tinggal tarik kancingnya Baek" kata si Park lagi dengan jengkel pasalnya Baekhyun terus merengek.

"Ini bekas orang lain ya Chan ?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab dia segera menyalakan mesin motorboatnya.

Motorboat menderu di air,baling-balingnya mencipratkan air hingga mengenai bagian penumpang.

"Chan kau yakin kita akan baik-baik saja menaiki ini"

"Tentu saja"

Setelahnya Chanyeol melajukan kendaraan itu dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Baekhyun dapat merasakan hembusan angin begitu kencang menerbangkan rambutnya.

Air juga menciprat membasahi pakaian yang dikenakannya.

Kinerja jantungnya juga menggila seperti akan melompat dari dadanya.

Dan suaranya mendadak hilang karena segala ke shock-an nya.

Segala pikirannya tentang tugas seakan lenyap ditiup angin.

Dan setelah memakan waktu sekitar 15 menit motorboat berhenti di sebuah dermaga kecil, Chanyeol turun terlebih dahulu setelah melepas pelampung.

Tapi Baekhyun masih terdiam kaku diatas motorboat.

Wajahnya pucat sekali seperti mayat.

Chanyeol kembali ke motorboat lalu membantu melepas pelampung Baekhyun.

Pria itu lalu menuntun Baekhyun untuk menuruni kendaraan air itu dengan hati-hati.

"Kau kenapa Baek ?"

Tanyanya dengan nada khawatir tapi Baekhyun tak menjawab membuatnya semakin khawatir.

"Baek kau sakit ?"menempelkan punggung tangannya di kening Baekhyun saat wanita itu berteriak..

"KAU MAU AKU MATI SERANGAN JANTUNG YA!" tangannya menarik-narik telinga Chanyeol dengan brutal.

"YAK BAEK HENTIKAN ITU SAKIT ARGHH!"

dengan sekuat tenaga Chanyeol berhasil menangkap pergelangan Baekhyun dan melumat bibirnya.

"Ahmmpp.." teriakannya terbungkam.

Chanyeol menekan tengkuk Baekhyun selagi lidahnya menerobos rongga mulut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang awalnya memberontak kini mulai terbuai,kedua tangannya yang terlepas dari genggaman Chanyeol melingkar dengan manis di leher lelaki itu.

"eumphhh.." lenguhannya makin keras saat Chanyeol menghisap lidahnya dengan keras.

Tangan Chanyeol juga sudah berada di pinggul Baekhyun,meremasnya pelan.

Kedua orang itu masih terhanyut dalam ciuman mereka saat seseorang mengintrupsi dengan deheman.

"Ekhmm!"

Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol melepas ciuman mereka buru-buru lalu menatap ke arah sang pengganggu yang kini bertampang jahil.

"Luhan ?" Baekhyun berkata sambil menyeka bibirnya yang basah.

"Hai Baek! Kukira tadi aku menerima undangan untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu bukan untuk menyaksikan adegan ciumanmu".

Luhan mengatakannya sambil merona.

Chanyeol hanya menhendik lalu bicara pada Luhan dengan nada interogatif.

"Semuanya ok ?"

dan Luhan mengedipkan mata sambil berjalan mendahului.

Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun, lalu menuntunnya mengikuti Luhan.

"Kita mau kemana Chan ?"

Baekhyun bertanya dengan kebingungan kentara.

"Ikut saja"

Melupakan samasekali amarahnya yang tadi bergolak setelah Chanyeol tadi menjinakannya (mencium).

Chanyeol tersenyum sendiri akan pemikiran itu.

Mereka berjalan melewati kebun jeruk yang berbentuk kanopi menaungi.

Hingga nampaklah sebuah bangunan dengan pekarangan luas dipenuhi kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang berpesta.

Sebuah kue tart raksasa disimpan di tengah meja besar dengan lilin angka '21' di puncaknya dikelilingi banyak muffin kecil.

Di seberang meja besar itu terdapat meja lain yang ukurannya lebih kecil dengan gelas-gelas yang ditata seperti piramida diletakan disana juga berbotol-botol champagne di samping piramida gelas tadi.

Tak ketinggalan seorang Disk Jokie yang tengah memainkan lagunya dengan bersemangat di atas papan musiknya.

"Ekhm!" Chanyeol berdehem cukup keras membuat semua orang disana menghentikan aktivitasnya begitu juga D.J yang berhenti memutar lagu.

Baekhyun memandang orang-orang itu dengan bingung.

Wajah mereka terasa sangat familiar.

Wanita berdress hitam dengan gelas ditangannya itu terlihat seperti Kim Jisoo anak kelas akuntansi.

Pria berkemeja biru langit itu juga seperti Kim Bobby dan di sebelahnya ada seorang pria parubaya berkepala botak yang diketahui Dosen Song.

Dan figur lelaki tinggi berkulit pucat yang bertugas sebagai DJ adalah...Oh Sehun.

Oh Sehun ?.

Belum sampai Baekhyun bertanya pada Chanyeol sebuah teriakan menggema disana.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BAEKHYUN!"

"Kejutan!"

.

.

.

Bom dan Seunghyun sedang menghabiskan akhir pekan dengan berjalan-jalan di sekitar Sungai Han.

Lecutan kembang api seakan menambah romansa pasangan yang tak lagi remaja ini.

"Kemana Chanyeol ? tadi aku tidak menemuinya di rumah ?"

"Dia ke Hawai"

Seunghyun mengangkat alisnya.

"Study tour ?"

dan wanitanya menggeleng menanggapi pertanyaannya.

"Adakah sekolah yang melakukan study tour di Hawai ?"

"Lalu ?"

"Kejutan untuk kekasihnya"

Seunghyun menghentikan langkah diikuti Bom.

"Ada apa ?"

"Wah aku tidak menyangka akhirnya seorang Park Bom melonggarkan proteksi pada adiknya"

Bom mendengus pelan

"Bukankah Tuan Choi ini yang kemarin bilang bahwa seorang pria butuh kebebasan untuk tumbuh dewasa"

Prianya mengangguk lalu menoleh saat sebuah suara mengintrupsi.

"Bom-eonnie!"

Bom menatap orang yang barusan memanggilnya.

Seorang wanita bersurai hitam dengan coat berwarna merah yang membalut tubuhnya.

"Kau ?!"

.

.

.

TBC

Niatnya aku ingin memulai konflik di chapter ini.

Tapi seperti biasa, semua pendapat aku serahkan kepada reader-nim

Lanjut or discontinue

Silahkan share di kotak review

감사헤요 -ChanBaek Area-


	5. Chapter 5

BEAUTY AND THE BEST

 **Cast : ChanBaek and other**

 **Ini genderswitch ya guys.**

 **Jadi buat yang gak suka gak usah baca ya !**

 **Summary : Baekhyun si cantik dengan sejuta pesona dan Chanyeol yang terbaik dalam segala dipertemukan dalam insiden tak terduga. Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah mereka.**

 **Let's check out !**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disaat para anak fakultas ekonomi yang lain menghabiskan akhir pesta perayaan ulang tahun Baekhyun dengan tidur.

Berbeda dengan Sehun.

Pemuda itu memilih untuk duduk diatas hamparan pasir pantai ditemani sekaleng soda.

Merenungi akhir dari perasaan tak berbalasnya pada sang gadis Byun.

Sehun masih tau diri dan lebih memilih mundur daripada tetap bertahan bersaing dengan seorang Park Chanyeol.

Tentu saja Park Chanyeol bisa memberikan segalanya pada Baekhyun sedangkan dirinya...

Teringat sesuatu, Pemuda berkulit pucat itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jaketnya.

Sebuah kalung dengan bandul berbentuk huruf 'B' yang berkilau dibawah cahaya lampu.

"Belum tidur ?"

Sehun memasukan kembali kalung itu ke saku celana.

"Luhan noona ? Kau juga belum tidur ?"

Luhan mengendik lalu mengambil tempat di sebelah Sehun.

"Relakan saja dia"

"Hah ?" Sehun menyahut dengan kernyitan bodoh, membuat Luhan terkekeh karenanya.

"Kau kecewa Baekhyun sudah punya kekasih ya ?"

"Tid-"

"Aku melihat kalungnya. Itu bagus"

Luhan memotong cepat hingga si Oh tidak bisa mengelak lagi.

"Tidakkah kau melihat bahwa mereka serasi"

dan Sehun masih diam.

Benaknya mengingat kembali kemesraan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol di depan teman-teman dan dosen fakultas mereka.

"Do'akan kebahagian bagi mereka"

Sehun menoleh padanya dengan mata memicing.

Otaknya berpikir keras mencari maksud perkataan Luhan.

"Pria yang baik adalah pria yang jika melihat Wanita yang dicintainya bersanding bersama orang lain akan mendo'akan Keduanya untuk bahagia"

Luhan melanjutkan dengan tenang.

Dan Sehun...hatinya membenarkan apa yang dikatakan Luhan.

Disaat dia mencintai Baekhyun yang sudah dimiliki orang lain maka pilihan terbaiknya adalah merelekan dan mendo'akan kebahagiaannya.

Seribu liter semangat seakan disuntikan kepada jiwa Sehun.

Tanpa diduga,Sehun mengambil kalung dari sakunya lalu melemparnya ke laut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?!"

Luhan berseru dengan perilaku tiba-tiba Sehun.

Pemuda itu lalu meletakan kedua tangan di bahu Luhan.

Memandang gadis Xi itu dengan intens

"Aku tidak butuh lagi kalung yang hanya akan membuatku kecewa tiap melihatnya"

menjeda sebentar dengan meremas bahu Luhan seolah dengan begitu dapat menambah kekuatan hatinya.

"Karena yang kubutuhkan sekarang hanyalah tempat baru hatiku berlabuh"

dengan itu wajahnya pun mendekat ke wajah Luhan dan tanpa menunggu waktu lagi kedua bibir itu saling menyentuh.

Lalu di detik berikutnya Sehun pun menggerakan bibir tipisnya melumat bibir Luhan.

Masih diwaktu yang sama namun tempat berbeda.

Kali ini berpindah dari pesisir pantai ke sebuah kamar di villa.

Baekhyun yang pakaiannya sudah terlempar entah kemana,hanya mengenakan sepasang underware di tubuhnya terlentang di atas kasur dengan Chanyeol yang menindih.

Bibir tebal Chanyeol seakan menelan habis bibir tipis Baekhyun.

Keadaannya tak jauh berbeda dengan Baekhyun, pria itu membiarkan tubuhnya hanya ditutupi sehelai celana dalam.

Merasa kehabisan oksigen, akhirnya Chanyeol melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

Tangannya menyelinap ke punggung Baekhyun lalu melepaskan kaitan branya dengan mudah.

Setelah melempar bra hitam itu, bibirnya dengan cepat menyambar puting Baekhyun.

"shh...chanhh.."

Baekhyun meremas rambut Chanyeol lalu menekan kepalanya agar tenggelam di dadanya.

"akhh...chanhh..hhh...sakithhh...nhhh"

Baekhyun sedikit memekik saat Chanyeol menggigit putingnya.

Plak...plak...plak...

Diiukti tamparan keras bertubi di kepalanya.

Chanyeol melepaskan kulumannya lalu mendelik kepada Baekhyun.

"Itu sakit Baek!" ketusnya.

"Itu juga sakit!" Baekhyun menyahut tak kalah ketusnya.

Tangannya mengelus putingnya yang lecet digigit Chanyeol.

"Maaf!" Chanyeol nyengir karenanya.

"Aku tak akan menggigit lagi"

Lanjutnya sambil membentuk v-sign dijari.

Baekhyun merotasikan bola matanya

"Cepat kalau begitu!"

Katanya lagi dengan pipi memerah.

Chanyeol kembali meraup bibir Baekhyun, menindih Baekhyun lebih rapat dari sebelumnya.

Baekhyun dapat merasakan sesuatu yang keras menggesek paha dalamnya.

Chanyeol memisah tautan bibir mereka, tangannya menyingkap celana dalam Baekhyun kemudian menyelipkan telunjuknya di rongga kewanitaan Baekhyun yang sudah sangat lembab.

"Kau tidak keberatan aku memasukan jari kesini ?"

Tanya Chanyeol sambil menekan-nekan dinding kewanitaan si Byun.

"Janganhh..bodohh Chanhh..lepas dulu celana nyahh"

Si Park ingin sekali tertawa melihat ekspresi frustasi Baekhyun yang bersusah payah menyelesaikan perkataannya.

Namun diurungkannya mengingat nanti Baekhyun akan menampar kepalanya lagi.

Chanyeol akhirnya melepas celana dalam Baekhyun dengan tergesa.

Dan nampaklah kewanitaan Baekhyun yang basah dengan klitoris memerah.

Chanyeol menjilat bibirnya tanpa sadar.

Melebarkan paha Baekhyun lalu menyelipkan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya disana.

"engh...hahhh..ahhh"

desah Baekhyun saat dua jari Chanyeol yang terbilang besar memasukinya.

"sakit ?" Chanyeol bertanya ditengah kegiatannya.

Gelengan Baekhyun yang menjawab.

Jadi Chanyeol menambahkan jari ketiga namun Baekhyun menghardiknya.

"Cepat masukan Kejantananmu !"

Chanyeol terkesiap tapi sedetik kemudian mengulum senyumnya.

Menarik ketiga jarinya keluar lalu menurunkan celana dalamnya dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah.

Baekhyun memalingkan wajah saat menatap kejantanan tegang Chanyeol yang tersaji di depannya.

Urat-uratnya bahkan menonjol jelas disana.

"Mau coba mengulumnya Baek ?"

Baekhyun bergidik mendengarnya.

Dia tidak bisa membayangkan kejantanan yang lebih besar dari lengannya itu merangsek ke dalam mulutnya yang kecil.

"Tidak terimakasih. Aku tidak mau mulutku sobek"

Chanyeol meraih batang kejantanannya lalu mengocoknya agar lebih tegang.

Matanya terpejam menikmati kocokan tangannya sendiri .

Lalu memposisikan kejantanannya di depan lubang kewanitaan Baekhyun.

"Get Ready ?"

"Ready..AKHH!"

Baekhyun memekik lalu menjewer Chanyeol dengan keras saat kejantanan itu memasuki kewanitaannya dengan keras.

"uhh..sak...kithhh..sekalihhh"

lalu menarik telinga peri Chanyeol dengan brutal.

"Argh..Sakit Baek!"

Chanyeol memekik keras respon akan jeweran Baekhyun.

Tapi Baekhyun tak mengindahkan.

Tangannya berpindah ke kepala Chanyeol lalu menjambak rambutnya cukup keras.

Membuat Chanyeol memekik kencang.

"AKHHH BAEK HENTIKKANHH engh.."

Mengerang diakhir saat merasakan ketatnya dinding kewanitaan Baekhyun mencengkram erat kejantanannya.

Baekhyun memejamkan mata, napasnya tersengal satu-satu.

Rasa perih nan penuh mendera kewanitaannya.

'Padahal ini bukan yang pertama'

Namun nyatanya sakit sekali.

Untung saja Baekhyun dalam keadaan mabuk saat Chanyeol memerawaninya.

"Boleh aku bergerak ?"

Chanyeol bertanya dalam bisikan seraknya yang cukup membuat si Byun merinding karenanya.

Baekhyun lalu meangguk pelan sepelan gerakan penetrasi Chanyeol.

"shhh...mhhh"

Baekhyun masih memejamkan mata, kali ini sambil berdesis dan menggigit bibir.

Meskipun gerakan Chanyeol masih pelan tapi tetap saja rasanya perih itu tak berkurang.

Chanyeol yang menyadari kesakitan Baekhyun dari ekspresi si wanita menggigit bibir merendahkan posisi tubuhnya lalu mengecup kening Baekhyun dengan lembut.

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan setetes cairan bening lolos dari kelopaknya.

"Jangan menagis Baek"

"Tapi ituh sak...kith Chan" jawabnya sambil tersengal.

Chanyeol mendiamkan kejantanan miliknya bersarang cukup lama dijepit kewanitaan Baekhyun.

Hingga Baekhyun berbisik dengan suara rendah yang sexy.

"Gerakanlahh"

Tanpa menunggu lagi Chanyeol pun memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan kecepatan konstan.

Baekhyun mencengkram kain sprei dibawahnya saat kenikmatan mendera.

Tubuh moleknya bergetar pelan dibanjiri keringat.

Mata sipitnya terpejam sedangkan bibirnya terbuka melontarkan desahan.

"ahhh chanh leb..bihh unghh"

Merekapun baru tertidur setelah beberapa kali pelepasandan waktu menunjukan pukul 02:00 dinihari.

.

.

.

Bom menatap tajam wanita di depannya. Sebelumnya dia tidak pernah merasakan luapan emosi sehebat ini.

"Kenapa kau kembali ?" katanya dengan sangat ketus.

Di sebelahnya Seunghyun meremas jemarinya berusaha menenangkan.

Mereka sedang berada di kediaman keluarga Park.

Wanita dihadapan Bom meletakan cangkir cappucinonya dengan anggun.

Balas menatap Bom lewat matanya bulatnya dengan ekspresi tenang.

Berbanding terbalik dengan ekpresi Bom yang menahan amarah.

"Aku dan Chanyeol belum berakhir jika eonnie melupakan itu"

Bom berniat untuk memaki wanita itu jika saja Seunghyun tak mencegahnya lagi.

Sulung Park itu memungut kembali kesabarannya dengan menghela napas.

"Kau meninggalkan Chanyeol dua tahun lalu"

"Aku tau itu sebabnya aku-"

"Cukup!" Bom memotong cepat, kentara sekali dia jengkel dengan sikap bertele-tele wanita itu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan ?"

Wanita itu tersenyum manis yang membuat Bom semakin jengkel karenannya.

"Aku ingin meminta hakku pada Chanyeol"

.

.

.

Waktu telah menunjukan pukul 11:00 saat Baekhyun,Chanyeol dan rombongannya telah menginjakan kaki di Seoul.

Orang-orang telah berpencar pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Tak dipungkiri lelah juga perjalanan dari Hawai itu.

Baekhyun kembali memasuki mobil hitam bersama Chanyeol yang tempo hari menjemputnya di kampus.

Lelah ? tentu saja tapi Baekhyun juga bahagia atas apa yang di dapatkannya di ulang tahunnya yang ke dua puluh satu ini.

Baekhyun yakin setelah ini dirinya akan jadi yang paling terkenal seantero fakultas ekonomi.

Baekhyun ingat saat Dosen Song berkali-kali memberitau anak fakultas ekonomi lainnya betapa senangnya ia bisa berpartisipasi dalam merayakan ulang tahun Baekhyun.

Ekspresinya yang kelihatan senang sekali sangat jarang diperlihatkannya ketika mengajar.

Begitu juga dengan Oh Sehun, Baekhyun tidak tau apakah itu memang perasaannya saja atau memang begitu adanya.

Sehun terlihat dekat sekali dengan Luhan. Ahh Baekhyun bahagia memikirkan mereka berpacaran.

"Apakah kau terkena demam tropis atau semacamnya hingga bertingkah seperti kehilangan akal ?"

Chanyeol merusak suasana dengan perkataannya barusan.

Baekhyun meliriknya yang duduk disisinya.

Pria itu tengah memainkan ponselnya.

"Ingin tau sekali urusanku!"

Jawab Baekhyun dengan ketus sementara Chanyeol masih tak bergeming dengan memainkan ponselnya.

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak mau disalahkan orang tuamu"

Masih tetap memainkan ponsel saat melanjutkan dengan..

"Apalagi semalaman kau tidak berbusana sama sekali"

Plak.."argh"

Baekhyun melirik ke arah spion depan memastikan si sopir tak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol.

"Berhenti mengatakan hal seperti itu Park!" hardiknya namun kedua pipinya merona merah.

Chanyeol tersenyum miring lalu menyodorkan ponselnya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatapnya bingung namun tetap menunduk mengamati ponsel Chanyeol.

Pipinya seketika bersemu merah.

Bagaimana tidak, ponsel Chanyeol menampilkan sebuah foto selca Chanyeol di kamar hotel yang berpenampilan topless dengan merangkul dirinya yang tertidur dengan keadaan sama toplessnya.

Payudaranya bahkan terlihat jelas di foto itu.

"Baguskan ?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, dengan pipi merona dia menarik telinga Chanyeol dengan keras.

"ARGHH BAEK ITU SAKIT!"

.

.

Baekhyun memasuki apartemennya diikuti Chanyeol.

Hal pertama yang dilihat si Byun di ruang tamu adalah Kim Hanbin yang tertidur di sofa dengan satu kaki yang terangkat ke sandaran.

Disekelilingnya terdapat bungkus-bungkus kosong ramen cup,buble tea,dan snack yang jumlahnya banyak sekali.

Jangan lupakan layar tv plasmanya yang menyala tanpa penonton.

Baekhyun jengkel sekali karenanya dia memukul wajah Hanbin dengan bantal sofa.

Hanbin terlonjak,gerakannya yang tiba-tiba membuatnya terjatuh dari atas sofa dan menimpa sampah berserakan.

"Bagus ya! kau disini menjadikan rumahku sebagai tempat membolos"

Hanbin mengucek matanya lalu kembali duduk diatas sofa dengan kesulitan karena beberapa kali kakinya menginjak bungkus snack hingga terpeleset.

"noona sudah pulang ?"

Baekhyun mencibir lalu menghardiknya

"Ada masalah ? ini rumahku!"

Hanbin mengusap telinganya yang berdengung karena teriakan Baekhyun.

Lalu terlonjak saat melihat Chanyeol disana.

"Kenapa Park Tiang ada disini juga ?"

"Berhenti membuatku emosi Kim Cebol!"

"STOP!"

Keduanya menghentikan bersitegang mereka dengan melarikan atensinya pada Baekhyun.

"Daripada kalian disini bertengkar, lebih baik bantu aku menyiapkan makan siang".

"Aku tidak bisa,aku harus pulang sekarang"

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk

"Pulang sana kalau begitu!" katanya sambil membuat gerakan mengusir dengan tangannya.

Setelah mengecup kilat bibir Baekhyun akhirnya Chanyeol pun pergi.

Hanbin melanjutkan kembali acara memunguti sampahnya.

"Noona pergi kemana bersama Chanyeol ?"

"Malas bercerita" singkatnya dan Hanbin mencebikan bibirnya.

"Jadi noona mau aku masakan apa ?"

Baekhyun tidak bergeming dari posisi tidur di sofanya.

"Apapun yang kau mampu"

"Kalau begitu pinjamkan aku kredit card"

Mendengar itu Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya.

"Kenapa ? Aku mengisi penuh kulkas sebelum berangkat ke Hawai"

Hanbin membisu di tempatnya.

Baekhyun segera bangkit dan berjalan menuju dapur tempat kulkasnya berada.

Hanbin mengambil langkah sigap, pemuda itu berlari menuju pintu bersamaan dengan teriakan melengking Baekhyun.

"SIALAN KAU KIM HANBIN ! KEMANA SEMUA ISI KULKASKU!"

Taunya kini kulkasnya kosong melompong.

.

.

.

Bom sedang terduduk di sofa ruang tamu saat Chanyeol memasuki ruangan itu.

Ekspresinya kelihatan lesu sekali membuat Chanyeol khawatir melihatnya.

Chanyeol mendudukan diri disamping noonanya.

"Ada masalah noona ?"

Wanita itu menggeleng lemah lalu menatap ke arah adiknya.

"Apakah orang tua kita pernah mengajarkan cara bertanggung jawab"

Chanyeol keheranan namun masih tetap menjawab

"Tentu saja"

"Lalu bisakah kau membuktikannya ?"

"Apa maksud noona ?"

Bersamaan dengan itu terdengar bunyi ketukan sepatu yang mengalihkan fokus mereka.

"Hai Chan lama tak jumpa"

Seorang wanita berdiri di hadapan Park bersaudara.

Rambutnya berwarna legam sewarna dengan pupil matanya.

Penampilannya terlihat drastis dengan dua tahun lalu tapi Chanyeol masih mengenalinya dengan baik.

"Kyungsoo ?"

TBC

Firstly aku mau ngucapin HAPPY NEW YEARS HAPPY 2019 (yes i know i am late).

Jujur ini adegan rate-m pertamaku jadi miaaannnn banget kalau adegannya malah aneh apalagi gak diceritain sampai klimaksnya (ups).

Makasih buat yang review dari chap 1 until chap 4 (itu great apretiation for me) dan sorry for typo yang gak pernah bisa aku hilangin sempurna.

Btw,aku rencananya pengen post fanfic dengan main cast HunHan (gs) bergenre fantasy horor. So,minta apresiasinya.

See You next chap

감사헤요-ChanBaek Area-


	6. Chapter 6

BEAUTY AND THE BEST

 **Cast : ChanBaek and other**

 **Ini genderswitch ya guys.**

 **Jadi buat yang gak suka gak usah baca ya !**

 **Summary : Baekhyun si cantik dengan sejuta pesona dan Chanyeol yang terbaik dalam segala dipertemukan dalam insiden tak terduga. Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah mereka.**

 **Let's check out !**

Chanyeol menatap penuh renung benda ditangannya, bagi orang lain mungkin benda itu hanyalah sebuah buku diary usang tak berharga.

Bel berakhirnya pelajaran telah berbunyi sejak 20 menit lalu,namun Chanyeol masih betah berada di kelas.

Buku itu dibukanya hati-hati sampai di bagian tengahnya diselipi secarik sobekan kertas yang sama usangnya.

Kertas itu bukan bagian dari buku diarynya karena motif dan ukuran kertasnya berbeda dengan kertas isi buku diary.

Kertas itu amatlah berharga bagi Chanyeol di dua tahun lalu.

Diatas kertas itu tertulis kata 'Welcome my Angel'.

Karena kertas itulah Chanyeol yang masih berusia enam belas tahun di dua tahun lalu memikirkan kepentingan orang selain kepentingan dirinya sendiri dan berkat kertas itu pula Chanyeol merasakan arti besarnya tanggung jawab.

-Flashback...-

Chanyeol merupakan anak kesayangan Nyonya Park, selisih usianya dengan sang noona terbentang delapan tahun.

Sebagai anak lelaki satu-satunya di keluarga Park,sang ibu amatlah memanjakannya namun tidak dengan sang ayah.

Tuan Park adalah tipe orang yang menjungjung tinggi kedisiplinan, orang tuanya dulu mendidiknya dengan disiplin tinggi oleh sebab itu Tuan Park juga berlaku seperti itu pada anaknya.

Bom sebagai anak sulung keluarga di didiknya dengan penuh disiplin tinggi meskipun ia seorang wanita.

Saat menginjak usia remaja Bom tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis yang pintar,mandiri, dan jauh dari kata manja.

Gadis Park ini bahkan tampak lebih dewasa dari umurnya dalam berpikir dan bertindak membuat banyak yang mengaguminya termasuk Choi Seunghyun.

Kisah cinta keduanya berawal saat mereka masih remaja dan sudah mendapat banyak halangan.

Tuan Park tidak setuju putrinya berpacaran dengan remaja yang kerap kali terlibat kenakalan remaja.

Tapi Seunghyun berjanji untuk berubah dan akhirnya berhasil.

Lain Bom lain pula Chanyeol.

Karena sang ibu terlalu memanjakannya, Chanyeol kerap kali membuat masalah dan tak pernah jera akan hukuman yang diberikan ayahnya karena sang ibu yang selalu melindunginya meskipun Chanyeol jelas bersalah.

Pada suatu hari Chanyeol yang masih lima belas tahun dan murid Menengah Pertama mengikuti sebuah balapan liar hingga menabrak seorang pejalan kaki hingga cedera parah.

Tuan Park saat itu marah besar dan menyiksa Chanyeol habis-habisan.

Jika saja Nyonya Park dan Bom tidak menghalanginya mungkin Tuan Park akan kalap membunuh putranya sendiri.

Nyonya Park dan Bom menangis di depannya melindungi dan meminta agar Chanyeol dimaafkan.

Karena tangisan dua wanita yang disayanginya itu akhirnya Tuan Park luluh dan memaafkan Chanyeol.

Sebagai hukuman Tuan Park memindahkan Chanyeol ke luar kota untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya.

Setelah lulus dari Menengah Pertama, Chanyeol dipindahkan ke luar kota ke daerah pedesaan.

Disana Chanyeol hidup hanya berdua saja bersama asisten sang ayah bernama Tuan Kang disebuah rumah sederhana tanpa fasilitas bergelimang seperti di Seoul.

Rumah itu terletak di sebuah desa yang jauh dari keramaian dengan hanya satu tetangga terdekat yang dimilikinya.

Keluarga itu hanyalah keluarga kecil yang terdiri atas tiga anggota keluarga yang terdiri atas sepasang suami istri dengan anak laki-laki mereka yang seumuran Chanyeol berama Song Mino.

Chanyeol dan Mino biasa berangkat sekolah bersama dengan berjalan kaki.

Jarak antara rumah mereka dan sekolah sekitar 2km namun tak ada akses kendaraan sama sekali.

Chanyeol mengalami banyak perubahan dari sikapnya.

Chanyeol tidak lagi berkelahi,bolos sekolah, serta balapan liar dan banyak lagi hal negatif yang ditinggalkannya.

Di bulan keempat sekolahnya Chanyeol menjalin hubungan dengan seorang gadis bernama Do Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tinggal hanya bersama pamannya karena kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggal.

Pamannya memiliki sifat yang buruk seperti mabuk-mabukan dan sering kali melakukan kekerasan kepada Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol yang sangat khawatir ingin sekali mengajak Kyungsoo tinggal di rumahnya tapi terlalu banyak resiko yang akan semakin menyulitkan Kyungsoo.

Pada suatu malam Kyungsoo menelpon Chanyeol dengan suara tersendat-sendat menahan tangis yang kepayahan.

Chanyeol dibuat kalang kabut karenanya dia bergegas mendatangi rumah Kyungsoo yang jaraknya lebih dari 3km dari rumahnya.

Chanyeol berlari melintasi jalan sepi dengan pohon-pohon besar di kanan kirinya.

Belum sempat dia sampai di rumah Kyungsoo, matanya menangkap sebuah tubuh tergeletak di pinggir jalan di bawah sebuah pohon besar.

Chanyeol mendekati tubuh itu.

Jantungnya berdebar kencang saat langkahnya mendekat.

Setelah cukup dekat,Chanyeol berjongkok disebelah tubuh itu.

Tampak jelas seorang wanita yang berbaring telungkup dengan rambut hitam panjang yang acak-acakan.

Dan Chanyeol langsung menyadarinya sebagai Do Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol membalikan tubuhnya dengan hati-hati,dan terlihatlah wajah Kyungsoo yang penuh lebam dan mata terpejam.

Chanyeol lalu mengusap wajah gadis yang penuh luka itu,tanpa sadar dia menitikan air mata.

"Kyung..." panggilnya lembut dan tak di duga Kyungsoo membuka matanya yang langsung bersitatap dengan Chanyeol.

"Chan...tolong aku"

"Apa yang terjadi Kyung ?"

Kyungsoo meraih wajah Chanyeol dengan tangannya.

"A-aku berdarah Chan...Paman memukulku hingga berdarah"

Chanyeol lalu berdiri sambil membopong Kyungsoo ke rumah sebuah dokter yang tak jauh dari tempat itu.

"Tolong dia Dokter dia terluka" serobot Chanyeol saat Dokter itu baru membuka pintu rumahnya.

Sang Dokter mempersilahkannya masuk lalu menyuruh Kyungsoo dibaringkan di sebuah ranjang rawat sementara Chanyeol diminta duduk menunggu.

Chanyeol menunggu dengan gelisah saat Dokter memeriksa keadaan kekasihnya. Pikiran-pikiran negatif menakuti benaknya.

Beberapa saat kemudian sang dokter menemuinya.

Wajah dokter wanita itu memancarkan ekspresi yang sangat khawatir.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kyungsoo ?"

"Apa hubunganmu dengan gadis itu ?" si dokter balik bertanya membuat Chanyeol bingung namun sedetik kemudian si Park menjawab.

"Dia kekasihku"

Sang dokter kembali terdiam lalu menatap Chanyeol dengan lekat.

"Kau tau kondisi kekasihmu sangat lemah ? kenapa kau tega sekali memukulinya ?"

Chanyeol menyeka air matanya sebelum menjawab.

"Bukan aku yang melakukannya, aku menemukannya tergeletak di pinggir jalan"

Dokter itu mengulurkan tangan menyentuh bahu Chanyeol.

"Kau tau bahwa di trimester pertama ini sangat rentan akan keguguran hanya dari faktor mental tapi gadis itu juga terluka secara fisiknya"

Chanyeol membeku karenanya, otaknya tak dapat mencerna kata-kata yang dituturkan si dokter.

"Apa maksud anda dokter ?"

"Kekasihmu hamil"

-flasback off..-

.

.

"Aku jadi takut mengerjakan tugas hari ini jika juara sekolah saja menangis saat mengerjakannya"

Chanyeol buru-buru memasukan buku diary usangnya ke dalam tas lalu menyeka air mata.

Di ambang pintu kelas yang terbuka tampaklah Kim Hanbin yang bersidekap.

"Apakah tugasnya sesulit itu Park ?"

"Sangat"

Jawaban singkat yang membuat Hanbin membelalak.

Chanyeol membereskan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas.

"Apa kau masih mau berdiri di situ ?"

tanyanya pada yang bermarga Kim.

"Aku yang pegang kuncinya hari ini"

Chanyeol tak berbicara lagi, dia menyampirkan tasnya ke bahu lalu berjalan keluar kelas.

Hanbin mengunci pintu kelas terburu-buru lalu mengekor di belakang Chanyeol.

"Park! bisakah kau ajari aku mengerjakan tugasnya ?"

"Tidak aku sibuk"

"Ayolah Park!"

"Tidak!"

Keduanya terus berjalan ke parkiran dimana seorang wanita berkemeja navy berdiri disana.

"Hai Chan!" teriaknya sambil melambai.

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu menghampirinya diikuti Hanbin.

Mereka berpelukan sambil saling memangut selama beberapa detik hingga Hanbin mengintrupsi.

"Noona mau apa kesini ?"

Keduanya menghentikan cengkrama intim mereka lalu mengalihkan fokus pada Hanbin.

"Aku hampir lupa jika Bibi Kim menyuruhku untuk menjemputmu"

Hanbin mencebik karenanya, bahkan tujuan untuk menemuinya bisa terlupa karena Chanyeol.

"Yasudah kita pulang kalau begitu" ujar Hanbin sambil memasuki pintu mobil Baekhyun.

"Kau ikut Chan ?"

"Boleh juga karena aku tidak bawa mobil"

Baekhyun memasuki kursi disamping kemudi lalu melongok ke kursi belakang dimana Hanbin memainkan ponselnya.

"Kau yang menyetir Hanbin-ah!"

Hanbin menggeleng dengan pandangannya yang tak beralih dari layar ponsel.

"Noona kira aku sopir ?"

"Tapi kau menumpang disini"

"Sudahlah Baek aku saja yang menyetir"

Chanyeol berkata sambil menghidupkan mesin mobil.

.

.

.

Mereka memilih untuk mengisi perut di sebuah restoran cepat saji.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menyantap menu makanan mereka dengan tenang sambil sesekali melempar kecupan.

Hanbin yang sedari tadi jadi pihak obat nyamuk menyantap menunya dengan lahap sedangkan matanya mendelik.

'Kenapa mereka terus bermesraan dimanapun ?' benaknya mendongkol.

"Aku ke toilet dulu!" katanya lagi namun sepasang sejoli itu tak merespon sama sekali membuat Hanbin makin kesal.

Dengan langkah lebar-lebar Hanbin meninggalkan mereka tanpa memperhatikan seseorang yang melewat di depannya.

Bruk..."akhh"

Seluruh atensi terpaku pada adegan yang baru saja terjadi.

Hanbin baru saja menabrak seorang wanita dengan cup kopi ditangannya.

Dan sekarang kopi itu menyiram bagian depan kemeja si wanita.

"Maafkan aku nona aku tidak sengaja"

Kata Hanbin membungkukan badannya berkali-kali.

Wanita itu tersenyum kecil sembari mengusap noda kopi yang mengotori kemejanya dengan kertas tissue.

Merasa jadi pusat perhatian,si wanita mengedarkan pandangannya ke berbagai sudut mencoba meminta maaf.

Hingga matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata Park Chanyeol yang duduk di sebelah Baekhyun.

Ekspresi Chanyeol seketika berubah,pria itu bangkit dari posisinya lalu menuntun Baekhyun meninggalkan restoran.

Baekhyun tentu saja kebingungan

"Chan kenapa kita harus keluar ?"

Tanyanya saat keduanya sudah berada di mobil.

"Itu aku...lupa kalau hari ini noonaku akan menjemput"

"Lalu bagaimana ? kita sudah meninggalkan sekolah"

Chanyeol tersentak,namun sedetik kemudian ekpresinya kembali tenang.

"Aku akan menghubunginya"

Baekhyun mengangguk setelahnya.

"Baiklah tapi aku akan tunggu Hanbin dulu"

Tak berselang lama Hanbin melangkah kearah mobil dengan wajah cemberut maksimal.

"Kenapa kalian harus meninggalkanku ?" ketusnya sambil masuk ke kursi penumpang.

"Harusnya kalian tadi membantuku" katanya lagi dengan kesal.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu Chan!"

"Ya,hati-hati" lalu mencium kilat bibir Baekhyun.

Chanyeol lalu keluar dari mobil dan melambaikan tangan.

Mobil yang dikemudikan Baekhyun melaju dengan kecepatan sedang.

Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol yang kembali masuk ke restoran dari kaca spionnya.

Hanbin tak berhenti mendengus atau mengumpat.

Jika biasanya Baekhyun senatiasa memarahinya namun kini dia hanya mendiamkannya.

Feeling si Byun mengatakan ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Chanyeol.

Tapi apakah itu ?

.

.

.

TBC

Ini jawaban atas pertanyaan 'Who's Kyungsoo ?'.

Di chapter ini juga si Baek akan mulai curiga dan si Chan diterpa dilema.

And for Hunhan fanfic akan ku publish secepatnya.

Thank's for reader-nim yang gak bosen ngereview di tiap chapter.

It's my motive.

Sorry juga buat typo yang gak pernah bisa punah.

Finally,See you next chap!

감사헤요 -ChanBaek Area-


	7. Chapter 7

BEAUTY AND THE BEST

 **Cast : ChanBaek and other**

 **Ini genderswitch ya guys.**

 **Jadi buat yang gak suka gak usah baca ya !**

 **Summary : Baekhyun si cantik dengan sejuta pesona dan Chanyeol yang terbaik dalam segala dipertemukan dalam insiden tak terduga. Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah mereka.**

 **Let's check out !**

Chanyeol kembali memasuki restoran.

Tidak kembali ke meja tapi terus melangkah menuju ke toilet wanita.

Chanyeol tidak langsung masuk melainkan menunggu beberapa orang menjauh dari sana.

Setelah memastikan tak ada lagi yang ke toilet, Chanyeol pun memasuki salah satu bilik.

Kyungsoo sedang mencuci kemejanya dengan tissue basah sementara dirinya sendiri hanya mengenakan bra sebagai atasan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kyungsoo terlihat kaget saat sebuah suara menyapa pendengarannya.

Kepalanya menoleh dan disana berdiri Park Chanyeol yang bersedekap.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Kyungsoo balik bertanya, kemejanya digunakan untuk menutupi dada.

"Aku tau kopinya masih panas"

"Tolong keluar Chan aku merasa risih saat kau disini"

Melepas almamater seragamnya lalu memberikannya pada Kyungsoo.

Tanpa berkata lagi Chanyeol pun keluar dan memilih menunggu di meja.

Beberapa menit Kyungsoo pun datang dengan almameter Chanyeol yang sangat kebesaran di tubuhnya.

"Terimakasih almamaternya" mengambil tempat duduk di hadapan Chanyeol.

Keduanya tak terlibat dalam pembicaraan selama beberapa waktu hingga Kyungsoo kembali bicara.

"Tadi Ibu Park baru saja tiba"

Chanyeol melebarkan garis matanya.

"Jangan bercanda Kyung"

"Aku tidak! Itu sebabnya aku tadi mau menjemputmu"

Chanyeol mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya ke meja.

Ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi lesu.

"Apa yang dikatakannya?"

Kyungsoo menggigiti bibir bawahnya.

"Tadi Ibu mengajaku ke butik dia bilang ingin memesan gaun terbaik untukku"

"Lalu apa jawabanmu?"

"Aku bergegas menyusulmu ke sekolah tapi ditengah jalan aku mendadak ingin ke toilet dan...ya kau tau kan"

Chanyeol semakin gusar mendengarnya, pria itu bingung dengan apa yang harus diperbuatnya.

Tiba-tiba dia berdiri.

"Kita pulang sekarang Kyung!"

.

.

.

"Kalian pulang bersama ternyata?" sambut Ny Park saat melihat Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo di ambang pintu.

Setelah memberi pelukan pada masing-masing, dia menggandeng keduanya untuk duduk ke sofa.

"Kau tau Ibu sangat merindukanmu Kyungie" sambil membelai surai hitam Kyungsoo.

"Aku juga"

"Bagaimana jika besok kita ke butik saja. Chan bukankah besok kau libur?"

"Tidak bisa Bu, aku sibuk"

Ny Park mendelik, dan itu terlihat sangat mirip dengan Bom.

"Sesibuk apa? Kau bahkan tidak pernah belajar saat ujian semester"

"Tapi Bu ini beda aku-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian" meletakan telunjuk di bibir putranya.

"Bagaimanapun juga aku ingin sekali merayakan pernikahan kalian"

Baik Kyungsoo maupun Chanyeol melebarkan mata mereka.

"Bu! aku tidak ingin itu terjadi"

Ny Park mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kenapa? Bukankah ini yang dulu kalian inginkan?"

"Tapi sekarang ini berbeda situasinya Bu"

Ny Park menatap keduanya dengan tajam.

"Dengar! Aku benci sekali pada orang-orang yang mempermainkanku tak terkecuali juga kalian" menghela napasnya sejenak.

"Dua tahun lalu saat kalian memohon-mohon untuk direstui tidaklah luput dari ingatanku"

Chanyeol baru saja membuka mulutnya hendak menjawab tapi Ny Park memotong dengan cepat.

"Dua tahun lalu itu kalian begitu keras kepala bahkan laranganku dan suamiku juga tak dihiraukan, kalian memilih kabur dari rumah, hidup miskin bagaikan seorang imigran gelap"

Chanyeol kini membatu di tempatnya tak jauh berbeda dengan Kyungsoo.

"Dan sekarang disaat aku merestui kalian, disaat aku telah kehilangan suamiku kalian kalian...hiks"

Kyungsoo berlaku sigap, dia memeluk Ny Park yang kini terisak parah.

"Ibu, maksud Chanyeol itu bukan begitu kami hanya..." matanya mengerling Chanyeol yang masih ditempatnya.

"Kami hanya...tidak ingin dirayakan dengan pesta yang mewah karena ya itu terlalu berlebihan"

Ny Park mengelus pipi Kyungsoo dengan lembut

"Ini tidak berlebihan Kyungie-ah"

"Ini sudah malam bu lebih baik Ibu istirahat saja"

Kyungsoo lalu menggandeng Ny Park ke kamarnya.

Chanyeol mendesah kasar, kenapa semua ini harus terjadi sekarang.

Disaat dia mulai melupakan Kyungsoo dan mencintai Baekhyun sepenuhnya.

Demi apapun Chanyeol belum siap dihadapkan dari kondisi seperti ini.

Dengan lunglai dia kembali ke kamarnya.

Tanpa repot mengganti baju dia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang.

Perlahan kelopaknya memberat dan tertutup.

Cklek.."Chan!"

Matanya yang mengantuk kembali terbuka lalu menatap seseorang yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Kyung! Ada apa?"

"Aku cuma mau mengembalikan almamatermu"

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu menunjuk keranjang pakaian kotor di sudut ruangan.

"Simpan saja di situ"

Kyungsoo menuruti apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol lalu duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Chan boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

"hmm"

"Wanita yang tadi bersamamu di restoran... Itu siapa?"

Chanyeol mendudukan posisinya membuat Kyungsoo terkejut.

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Tentu saja itu-"

"Berhenti Kyung! Jangan campuri privasiku"

Kyungsoo terdiam namun hatinya bertekad untuk mengetahui siapa wanita itu.

Kyungsoo yakin sekali jika hububgan Chanyeol dan wanita itu lebih dari sekedar teman.

.

.

.

Mobil yang dikemudikan Baekhyun memasuki perumahan tempat rumah kekuarga Kim berada.

Di kursi belakang Hanbin tertidur pulas hingga dengkurannya terdengar nyaring.

Tinggal melewati dua blok lagi saat pandangannya menangkap Kim Donghyuk yang berlari tergesa.

Baekhyun menurunkan kaca mobilnya.

"Donghyuk-ah! Kau mau kemana?"

Donghyuk menghentikan larinya dengan napas tersengal.

"Baekhyun noona? Aku mencari Hanbin hyung"

"Masuklah Donghyuk-ah! Hanbin ada di kursi belakang"

Donghyuk segera masuk ke kursi penumpang dimana kini hyungnya sudah terduduk.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Ibu hyung Ibu..kena serangan jantung"

Samar-samar Baekhyun mendengar percakapan itu diapun melajukan mobilnya semakin cepat.

Tak sampai lima menit mobil itu telah sampai di pekarangan rumah dengan no.7 tertulis di dindingnya.

Hanbin segera menghambur ke dalam rumah diikuti Donghyuk.

Baekhyun sedikit kesusahan mengejar mereka berdua karena high heelnya.

Begitu sampai di kamar utama nampaklah Paman Kim yang terduduk di sofa dengan mata sembab.

Sementara Bibi Kim berbaring lemah dengan mata terpejam di atas ranjang dengan dua putranya yang bersimpuh di kanan kirinya.

"Ibu hiks ibu bangunlah" tangisan pilu Hanbin mau tak mau membuat Baekhyun terharu.

"Separah apakah kondisi Bibi?" tanyanya pada Paman Kim.

"Dokter bilang Bibimu harus mendapat perawatan khusus di Rumah Sakit New York"

"Jadi paman akan pindah ke New York?"

Paman Kim membetulkan letak kacamatanya sebelum menjawab

"Ya Setelah hari kelulusan Hanbin rencananya kami sekeluarga akan pindah ke Amerika"

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pembicaraan saat Hanbin meninggalkan kamar utama.

Baekhyun mengikuti adik sepupunya itu yang ternyata kini terduduk di teras depan.

Dari bahunya yang terlihat bergetar,Baekhyun tau kalau Si Kim itu sedang menangis.

"Hanbin-ah kau harus sabar"

.

.

.

Chanyeol duduk malas sambil mengotak-atik ponselnya menunggu Kyungsoo dengan gaun pengantinnya di kamar ganti

Setelah sekitar dua jam menunggu, akhirnya Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar ganti dengan gaun pengantin putih berbelahan dada rendah.

"Bagaimana?"

"Bagus"

"Kau benar-benar menjawab dengan terpaksa"

"Memang"

Kyungsoo mengeraskan rahangnya kesal dengan tingkah Chanyeol.

"Chan...Aku serius"

"Aku juga Kyung" balasnya namun mata masih terfokus pada ponsel.

Dengan kesal Kyungsoo merebut ponsel itu dari tangan Chanyeol.

"Kita lihat seberapa menarik ben-" ucapan Kyungsoo terhenti saat mendapati foto Chanyeol dan seorang wanita dalam keadaan topless terpampang disana.

"Ini siapa?"

"Bukan urusanmu!" Chanyeol merebut kembali ponselnya.

Namun sedetik kemudian si Park menyadari kekasarannya saat melihat ekspresi muram Kyungsoo.

"Kyung maaf aku tidak bermaksud-" kata-katanya berhenti keluar saat seseorang yang familiar tertangkap retinanya.

.

Baekhyun berniat untuk berbelanja hari ini di butik langganannya.

Butik yang menyediakan berbagai macam gaun dari gaun sehari-hari sampai gaun pengantin.

Well..belanja adalah hal yang cocok setelah kemarin melewati hari penuh haru bersama keluarga Kim.

Mengingat itu Baekhyun jadi sedih lagi karena akan segera berpisah dengan sepupu absurdnya Kim Hanbin.

Kakinya melangkah menuju deretan gaun musim panas keluaran terbaru yang bagus-bagus itu.

Sibuk memilih, tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasakan pelukan dari belakang tubuhnya.

"Hai!" diikuti sebuah suara menyapa pendengarannya.

Baekhyun membalikan badan dan mendapati wajah tampan Park Chanyeol.

Langsung saja bibir tipisnya dicium Chanyeol selama lima detik.

"Sedang apa?" tanya Chanyeol setelah melepas ciuman.

"Kau kira apa yang dilakukan seseorang di dalam butik!" ketusnya namun kedua tangannya mengalung di leher Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum merespon ketusnya Baekhyun.

Telapak tangannya mengelus-elus pinggang Baekhyun yang terbalut dress merah ketat.

"Soal kemarin maaf ya aku tidak mengantarmu"

"No problem lagipula aku juga-"

"Chan!"

Keduanya refleks menoleh.

Dan Chanyeol merasa bola matanya hampir meloncat keluar mendapati Kyungsoo kini betdiri di sampingnya.

"Itu siapa Chan?"

"Baek aku harus pergi sekarang dan ini" memberikan black credit card dari dalam sakunya pada Baekhyun.

"Ambil apa saja dan bayar dengan itu dan Kau ayo ikut aku"

Menyeret Kyungsoo keluar dari butik.

Baekhyun termangu di tempatnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya black credit card Chanyeol tak membuatnya kegirangan.

Pikirannya sibuk mencerna wanita yang barusan pergi bersama Chanyeol.

Bukankah wanita itu adalah wanita yang kemarin tersiram kopi oleh Hanbin di restoran?

Kenapa dia bisa mengenal Chanyeol?

Apa hubungannya dengan Chanyeol?

Baekhyun jadi bingung sendiri memikirkan semua itu tapi dia bertekad akan mencari tau kebenarannya.

TBC

First, Makasih banget buat reader-nim yang udah fav, follow, terutama rev atau yang cuma sekedar mampir.

Itu semua udah bikin aku seneeeng pake banget.

Dan buat ff hunhan sudah aku post dengan judul THE RED CAPE (AKAMANTO), bagi reader-nim yang minat membaca juga.

Next, aku juga mau ucapin HAPPY VALENTINE (meski telat) dan berita kencannya Mas Yunhyeong & Daisy.

Juga untuk reader-nim yang kemarin penasaran, dengan berat hati kukatakan bahwa Kyung memang hamil anaknya CY.

Finaly, Sorry for typo and see you next chap

감사헤요 -ChanBaek Area-


	8. Chapter 8

BEAUTY AND THE BEST

 **Cast : ChanBaek and other**

 **Ini genderswitch ya guys.**

 **Jadi buat yang gak suka gak usah baca ya !**

 **Summary : Baekhyun si cantik dengan sejuta pesona dan Chanyeol yang terbaik dalam segala dipertemukan dalam insiden tak terduga. Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah mereka.**

 **Let's check out !**

"Kau belum menjawab siapa wanita itu Chan?"

Kata Kyungsoo saat dia dan Chanyeol telah kembali ke kediaman Park.

"Sudah kubilang itu bukan urusanmu!" Chanyeol kembali menjawab dengan ketus.

Chanyeol berjalan mendahului dengan langkah lebar-lebar membuat Kyungsoo kesulitan mengejarnya.

Tiba-tiba si Park menghentikan langkahnya membuat Kyungsoo terhuyung karena menabraknya.

Dengan cepat Chanyeol meraih pergelangan tangannya agar tidak jatuh lalu memojokannya di dinding dalam sekali sentakan.

"Jangan ikut campur dengan urusanku !" Chanyeol berucap dengan penekanan di setiap katanya.

"Kenapa? Aku berhak tau siapa dia Chan karena aku masih-"

"Cukup!"

"Dia wanita yang fotonya ada di ponselmu kan? Dia itu kekasihmu kan? Dia-"

"CUKUP KYUNGSOO!"

Chanyeol menghela napasnya kasar, urat-urat lehernya timbul karena emosi.

"Kubilang cukup."

Kyungsoo di depannya kini menatap nanar namun tidak menangis.

Masa lalunya yang pahit dan penuh penderitaan membuatnya tidak mudah menangis.

"Kau yang meninggalkanku Kyung disaat aku sangat mencintaimu dan sekarang aku...aku telah mencintai wanita lain disaat kau kembali"

Ucapannya melemah tidak penuh emosi seperti sebelumnya.

"Aku tau Chan dan aku mengerti bagaimana sulitnya berada di posisimu. Aku terlalu egois padamu."

Jemarinya mengelus wajah Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak peduli apakah kau masih mencintaiku atau wanita itu aku tidak peduli. Yang kuinginkan sekarang adalah tanggung jawabmu"

"Aku tidak bisa Kyung aku tidak bisa menikah denganmu"

"Aku tidak minta pertanggung jawaban untukku melainkan untuk anakmu"

"APA? Bukankah kau-"

"Aku tidak keguguran Chan. Itu kulakukan agar aku bisa bebas dari Pamanku yang psikopat itu dan satu lagi...bukankah kita memang sudah menikah"

"Jadi Kyung kau.."

.

.

-Flasback...-

Usia kandungan Kyungsoo belum genap 3 bulan dan selama itu Chanyeol terus memberikan perhatian lebih padanya.

Bahkan di sekolah juga Chanyeol meminta izin agar Kyungsoo tidak usah mengikuti pelajaran olahraga saja.

"Aku pulang dulu Kyung!"

Chanyeol berkata saat mengantarkan Kyungsoo sampai rumahnya.

"Hati-hati Chan!" sahut Kyungsoo lalu segera memasuki rumahnya.

Chanyeol membalikan badan setelah memastikan Kyungsoo masuk ke rumah dengan selamat.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol pernah menawarkan Kyungsoo untuk tinggal bersamanya namun Kyungsoo menolaknya karena tidak ingin menyusahkan Chanyeol.

Setelah mengganti bajunya, Kyungsoo mengeluarkan beberapa buku guna mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya.

Saat mulai mengerjakan tugasnya Kyungsoo mendengar bunyi debam pintu depan yang dibuka kasar.

Kyungsoo berhenti mengerjakan tugasnya lalu terdiam selama beberapa saat.

Brak...Pintu kamarnya di banting kencang dengan Pamannya yang berdiri di sana.

Baju pamannya sangat lusuh dengan wajah penuh luka.

"BERIKAN UANGNYA!" bentaknya pada Kyungsoo.

"U-uang apa?!"

"KAU KIRA AKU TIDAK TAU HAH ? KAU BERPACARAN DENGAN ANAK PENGUSAHA" teriaknya lagi

"Tapi dia tidak pernah memberiku uang"

"BOHONG!" menyambar tas sekolah Kyungsoo lalu mengeluarkan semua isinya.

Buku-buku berjatuhan dari sana juga beberapa lembar won pemberian Chanyeol untuk membeli vitamin juga sebuah amplop cokelat.

Pamannya segera memungut lembaran won itu sambil tertawa-tawa dia juga mengambil amplop cokelatnya.

"Jangan Paman kumohon!" teriak Kyungsoo sambil coba mengambilnya.

Pamannya mengelak gesit lalu merobek amplop cokelat ditangannya berharap dekali itu berisi sejumlah uang.

Namun yang ada isinya hanya selembar kertas dengan kepala surat sebuah rumah sakit setelah membacanya pria tua itu menyeringai mengerikan.

"Rupanya hubunganmu dengan anak pengusaha itu sudah sedemikian jauh.." menatap sekilas perut Kyungsoo yang masih datar.

"Itu bagus Kyungsoo,karena dengan begitu memudahkanku untuk mendapatkan lebih banyak uang"

Pria tua itu benar-benar membuktikan ucapannya beberapa minggu sesudahnya.

Dia sering menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk memintai Chanyeol uang dengan nyawa bayi dalam kandungan Kyungsoo sebagai taruhannya.

Chanyeol sendiri tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu,dia selalu memberi uang sejumlah yang diminta kekasihnya.

Itu semua membuat batin Kyungsoo tersiksa dia merasa sangat bersalah karena terus membohongi kekasihnya nanun di sisi lain dia juga sangat mengkhawatirkan bayinya.

Puncaknya adalah saat Pamannya menyuruh Kyungsoo memintai Chanyeol uang sejumlah 50 Juta won.

Kyungsoo tentu saja menolaknya yang mana membuat Pria tua itu murka dan menyiksa Kyungsoo.

Tapi Kyungsoo berhasil melarikan diri dari rumah neraka itu.

Tujuannya tentu saja rumah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tampak sangat terkejut melihat kondisi Kyungsoo yang penuh lebam akhirnya pada keesokan harinya dia memilih membawa Kyungsoo ke Seoul.

Tuan Park sangat marah akan hal itu, dia tidak menginginkan Putranya menikahi wanita dari keluarga miskin seperti Kyungsoo.

Namun Chanyeol berkeras hati, dia memilih untuk meninggalkan rumah orang tuanya dan menikah dengan Kyungsoo di sebuah gereja kecil.

Satu-satunya keluarga yang mengetahui hal itu adalah Bom dan Seunghyun.

Bom amat prihatin dengan keadaan adiknya. Dia dan Seunghyun kemudian membelikan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sebuah flat kecil.

Seunghyun juga berjanji akan memberi uang bulanan untuk membiayai kebutuhan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol menolaknya, dia bersikeras mencari uang sendiri dengan menjadi pelayan minimarket, kuli bangunan, pet sitter dan segala pekerjaan yang menghasilkan uang cepat.

Chanyeol bahkan sudah putus sekolah terhitung sudah empat bulan lamanya.

Kyungsoo merasa kasihan karenanya dia berniat untuk membantu Chanyeol dengan bekerja paruh waktu sebagai pet sitter.

Namun naas hari itu dia bertemu dengan orang yang paling ingin dihindari yaitu Pamannya.

Pamannya menatapnya dan menyeringai lalu menangkap Kyungsoo dengan mudah lalu menyekapnya di sebuah rumah kosong selama berhari-hari.

Dia juga membuat sebuah surat palsu yang menyatakan bahwa Kyungsoo memilih untuk meninggalkan Chanyeol.

-flashback off..-

"Pamanku berniat untuk memeras keluargamu dengan menjadikan bayiku sebagai taruhannya dan dia hampir mencapai tujuannya saat berhasil menghubungi Ayahmu"

"Ayahku?"

"Iya. Kau kira kenapa Ayahmu bisa sampai kecelakaan? itu semua karenannya"

"Apa maksudmu Kyung?"

"Dia menghubungi Ayahmu dan meminta uang tebusan, Ayahmu menolaknya dan setelahnya Pamanku menyabotase mobil Ayahmu"

"Jadi itu bukan murni kecelakaan?"

"Tentu saja."

Chanyeol menatap raut muka wanita itu yang kini terlihat pucat.

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa lolos?"

"Saat itu Pamanku sedang terlelap karena mabuk dan saat itu aku berkesempatan untuk kabur"

Bruk...terdengar suara benda berat menimpa tanah.

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo segera berlari menuju ke arah jendela.

Menengok ke arah halaman belakang dimana seorang pria terlihat berlari setelah memanjat pagar.

"Si-siapa itu Chan?"

"Aku tidak tau"

Tak beberapa lama terdengar suara derap langkah kaki.

Dua orang penjaga menemuinya untuk melapor.

"Maaf Tuan Muda tapi baru saja ada seseorang yang menaiki balkon belakang"

"Siapa dia?"

"Aku tidak tau Tuan orang itu bergerak gesit dan larinya cepat sekali tapi ada sesuatu jatuh saat dia berlari"

"Apa itu?"

Penjaga itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku bajunya.

Sebuah sapu tangan sutra berwarna hitam dengan sulaman benang emas di tengahnya.

Sulaman itu membentuk sebuah tulisan 'KAI'.

Chanyeol menatap tulisan itu dengan bingung dan pada saat itu dia melihat perubahan ekspresi pada wajah Kyungsoo.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk bertopang dagu dengan kesal lalu kembali mengotak-atik laptopnya.

Tadinya dia, Luhan, dan Sehun berniat untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok.

Namun yang terjadi adalah dirinya yang mengerjakan sendiri karena Luhan dan Sehun pergi berkencan.

Baekhyun sebenarnya bukan orang yang rajin mengerjakan tugas, dia sering kali mengerjakan di D-2 sebelum tugas di tentukan padahal tugas yang kini digarapnya masih D-10.

Sangat jauh dari kebiasaannya.

Alasannya adalah karena Chanyeol kini jarang menghubungunya yang Baekhyun simpulkan sedang sibuk mempersiapkan ujian kelulusan seperti yang dilakukan Hanbin.

Bicara soal Hanbin, adik sepupunya itu kini terlihat lebih murung dari biasanya.

Pihak sekolah juga tidak pernah lagi menghubunginya karena Hanbin bermasalah.

Si Kim juga sudah lama tidak membolos dari selolah dan menjadikan apartemennya sebagai persembunyian.

Kim Hanbin benar-benar berubah dan itu membuat Baekhyun merasa bahwa waktu berpisah mereka semakin dekat.

Lagipula hubungan Baekhyun dan Hanbin itu sudah seperti saudara kandung tidak seperti hubungannya dengan Donghyuk -adik Hanbin- yang terkesan acuh.

Baekhyun ingat pertemuan pertamanya bersama Hanbin saat dirinya berusia lima tahun dan Hanbin dua tahun.

Bibi dan Paman Kim berkunjung ke rumahnya bersama dua anak mereka.

Saat itu Bibi Kim menitipkan Hanbin padanya 'Baekie sayang tolong ajak Hanbinie bermain ya! dia suka membuat Dongdongie menangis disini.

Baekhyun lalu menggandeng tangan kecil Hanbin lalu mengajaknya bermain bersama.

Hanbin awalnya tidak mau bermain, bocah itu hanya terdiam dan setelah Baekhyun membujuknya berulang kali akhirnya dia bermain riang lalu setelahnya mereka menjadi akrab.

Rumah Bibi Kim dulu bersebelahan dengan rumah orang tuannya.

Tak ayal Baekhyun dan Hanbin sering bermain bersama di rumah ataupun di halaman.

Baekhyun juga ingat saat Hanbin duduk di bangku Sekolah Dasar pernah menceritakan perasaan sukanya pada seorang senior yang di sebutnya Jisoo noona atau saat di awal Menengah pertama disaat Hanbin bilang dia patah hati karena Jisoo noonanya berpacaran dengan Bobby hyung.

Dimana Jisoo dan Bobby adalah juniornya di kampus.

Hanbin juga menghubungi Baekhyun sebagai yang pertama disaat memenangkan pertandingan basket perdananya.

Tanpa sadar air mata Baekhyun menitik, tak terasa bahwa momen saat dirinya dan Hanbin yang belajar naik sepeda bersama itu ternyata sepuluh tahun lalu.

Tak terasa juga bahwa kebersamaannya bersama Hanbin kurang dari 2 bulan lagi.

Hanbin akan pergi.

Keluarga Kim akan pindang ke negeri 'Paman Syam',sepuluh menit tidak lagi cukup jika mereka ingin bertemu.

Dan apartemennya tidak akan lagi dikunjungi 1x48 jam.

Baekhyun terisak semakin dalam bahkan tugasnya tidak di pedulikan.

Dia amat menyayangi Hanbin.

Dia juga amat membutuhkan penghiburan darinya.

Apalagi disaat kini hubungannya dan Chanyeol yang terasa merenggang.

Bukan tanpa alasan, tapi terakhir kali mereka bertemu, Chanyeol terasa berubah.

Tatapannya tidak sehangat sebelumnya dan tuturnya terasa asing baginya.

Dan wanita yang saat itu bersamanya terasa berhubungan lebih dekat dari sekedar teman.

TBC

Oke, yang pertama makasih buat reader-nim setia yang gak bosen buat fav, follow, rev di tiap chapternya (I'ts my biggest motive).

Dan buat reader juga yang kecewa+kesel sama Kyung yang udah jadi hama di hubungannya Chan&Baek, chapter ini adalah solusinya. Karena untuk mengusir hama akan lebih mudah dengan menggunakan predator bagi hama itu sendiri.

Dan sudah aku hadirkan tanda" si predator.

Finally, Sorry for typo and See you next chap!

감사헤요 -ChanBaek Area-


	9. Chapter 9

BEAUTY AND THE BEST

 **Cast : ChanBaek and other**

 **Ini genderswitch ya guys.**

 **Jadi buat yang gak suka gak usah baca ya !**

 **Summary : Baekhyun si cantik dengan sejuta pesona dan Chanyeol yang terbaik dalam segala dipertemukan dalam insiden tak terduga. Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah mereka.**

 **Let's check out !**

.

.

.

Seorang pria terduduk di sebuah sofa mewah dengan segelas wine ditangannya.

Wajahnya tampan dengan kulit berwarna eksotis begitu sexy berpadu dengan tubuh atletisnya.

Kemeja putihnya yang mahal terlihat berantakan namun tidak merusak penampilannya sedikitpun.

Dengan tenang ia kembali mereguk winenya bersamaan dengan langlkah high heel yang mendekat.

"Brengsek kau Kim!"

Desis seorang wanita,yang terdengar kurang baik sebagai ucapan kedatangannya.

"Duduklah Krys! Tidak baik kau memaki-maki disitu" jawab si pria santai.

Yang dipanggil 'Krys' mendengus namun tetap duduk di tempat yang menghadap si pria.

"Sadarkah apa yang kau lakukan hah?"

"Tentu sayang"

"Berhenti dengan kata menjijikan itu Jongin!"

Jongin mengangkat alisnya.

Krystal dalam mode serius yang tidak bisa diajak bergurau.

"Apa kau sadar melakukan kebodohan fatal dengan meninggalkan New York?"

Jongin menyimpan gelas winenya lalu menatap Krystal lebih serius.

"Apa kau baru saja mengatakan kalau Ayahku mengetahui kepergianku"

"Dia bahkan membuntutimu"

Jongin jadi menginngat dua buah mobil yang selalu di belakang mobilnya saat perjalanan menuju bandara tadi.

"Dini hari tadi dia menghubungiku lalu menanyakan apa kau bersamaku di Seo-"

"Lalu apa jawabanmu"

Jongin mendesak membuat Krystal mendengus lagi.

"Aku terkejut tentu saja. Tapi aku mengatakan bahwa kau ke Seoul untuk mengunjungiku"

"Bagus"

Jawab Jongin sambil mereguk kembali winenya.

"Kau mungkin akan lebih terkejut bahwa beberapa jam lalu aku baru saja menyusupi kediaman orang lain"

Kata itu berhembus tenang berbanding terbalik dengan Krystal yang mendengarnya.

Krystal pikir tak ada lagi yang lebih brengsek dari Kim Jong In.

Setelah diam-diam meninggalkan New York, kini orang ini bilang baru menyusupi rumah orang lain.

"Kau memang tidak waras" bentak Krystal.

Jongin meletakan lagi gelas winenya lalu mengusap-usap dagunya.

"Krys bukankah kau punya banyak koneksi di Seoul?"

Krystal mengangguk "Lalu?"

"Tolong carikan informasi tentang Park Chanyeol secepatnya"

"Kau kira aku kurir hah?"

"Ayolah Krys! Aku bahkan sudah menyimpan baik-baik hubunganmu dan Stuart"

"Hentikan Jongin!"

Jongin terkekeh pelan.

"Aku harap kau dapat memberikan informasinya besok malam"

"Aku merasa selama ini berperan sebagai informan daripada istrimu"

.

.

.

Baekhyun berdiri dengan bimbang di depan butik langganannya.

Biasanya kakinya melangkah bersemangat memasuki tempat itu tapi kali ini keragu-raguan menyusupi hatinya, Apakah akan tetap masuk atau lebih memilih pulang.

Setelah lama menimbang akhirnya Baekhyun memilih untuk memasuki butik itu.

Begitu memasuki butik benerapa pelayan yang sudah dikenalnya menghampiri.

Mereka menunjukan gaun-gaun edisi terbaru yang dinilai cocok untuk Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak berbelanja hari ini cuma mau..menemui manager"

Kedua pelayan itu menatapnya dengan alis terangkat.

"Nona serius ?"

"Mmmm Ya"

"Kalau begitu lewat sini"

Salah satunya menggiring Baekhyun melalui tangga ke lantai dua.

Disana terdapat sebuah pintu bercat putih bertuliskan 'MANAGER'.

Pelayan itu berhenti di depan pintu diikuti Baekhyun.

"Manager Kim! ada konsumen yang ingin bertemu"

Tak beberapa lama pintu terbuka dan seorang wanita berparas cantik berdiri di sana.

Dia tersenyum melihat Baekhyun.

"Hani-ah kau boleh pergi dan Nona silahkan lewat sini"

Manager Kim ternyata wanita muda yang ramah.

Ruang kerja itu cukup besar dengan satu set sofa santai disebrang meja kerja juga rak buku dan beberapa manequin.

Dia sepertinya salah satu penggemar novel fiksi Harry Potter dilihat dari novel-novel tersebut yang tersimpan rapi di rak buku kecil.

Manager Kim membawa Baekhyun ke sofa santai.

"Namaku Kim Dasom aku manager disini dan kau bisa memanggilku Dasom agar terdengar akrab dan well ada yang bisa ku bantu ?"

"Aku..bolehkah aku tau apa yang dipesan oleh konsumen bernama Park Chanyeol?"

Dasom menatapnya keheranan.

"Mmm Nona bukannya aku tidak mau membantu tapi itu adalah bagian dari privasi konsumen"

"Tapi aku kenal orang itu dan aku hanya ingin mengetahuinya"

"Aku tetap tidak bisa nona kecuali kau mendapat izin dari yang bersangkutan"

Baekhyun akhirnya menyerah atas usahanya.

Dia berpamitan pada manager cantik itu dan segera meninggalkan butik.

Baekhyun masih terdiam di depan kemudinya, pikirannya melayang pada Chanyeol.

Ini merupakan bulan tersibuk bagi murid SMA tingkat akhir seperti yang dicurhatkan Hanbin dalam akun sosial medianya.

Ahh mengingat Hanbin membuat dia semakin sedih.

Masalah utamanya sekarang adalah Chanyeol dan soal Hanbin perlu dikesampingkan dulu.

Baekhyun meraih ponselnya dari dashboard mobil, mencari kontak Chanyeol lalu menghubunginya.

Terdengar suara nada sambung operator tapi Chanyeol tak kunjung menjawab.

Baekhyun mematikan sambungan lalu kembali menghubungi Chanyeol tapi tetap tak ada jawaban.

Baekhyun akhirnya mengirim pesan teks singkat pada kekasihnya itu 'Chan temui aku nanti sore di tempat biasa'.

Beberapa detik kemudian ponselnya bergetar,Chanyeol membalas pesannya 'Kirim alamatnya aku akan datang sekitar pukul 5'.

Baekhyun terheran, bukankah Chanyeol tau betul lokasinya.

Meski begitu dia tetap mengirim alamatnya pada Chanyeol.

.

.

Chanyeol menyandarkan kepala ke jendela di sampingnya tak memperhatikan sama sekali guru Bahasa Inggrisnya yang berceloteh panjang lebar di depan sana.

Sebagai murid tingkat akhir Chanyeol dan teman-temannya memang diwajibkan mengikuti pelajaran tambahan sepulang sekolah.

Dan itu sangat membosankan terbukti dari mayoritas kelas yang memilih untuk tidur atau sekedar mencoret-coret bukunya dengan malas.

Puk...Sebuah gumpalan kertas mengenai kepalanya dan kini terjatuh di kakinya.

Chanyeol menegakan posisi kepalanya lalu memandang sekeliling mencari pelaku pelemparnya dan di jarak dua bangku ke kanan dia mendapati Kim Hanbin yang menatapnya, tumben sekali dia tidak tidur.

"psst park!"

Chanyeol menaikan alisnya isyarat bertanya pada Hanbin.

"pulang nanti kau mau ke rumah Baekhyun noona tidak ?"

Chanyeol menggeleng bersamaan dengan bel akhir yang berbunyi nyaring.

Siswa-siswa yang tertidur segera bangkit dengan semangat lalu membereskan barangnya.

Chanyeol memasukan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas saat Hanbin menghampirinya.

"Park! Kau serius tidak mau ke rumah Baekhyun noona?"

"Bukankah tadi sudah ku jawab"

"Padahal tadi aku mau mengisikan bahan bakar mobilmu"

"Bahan bakar mobilku selalu terisi penuh"

Chanyeol lalu berjalan keluar kelasnya dengan Hanbin yang masih mengekor.

"Apa ponselmu kehabisan baterai? tadi berkali-kali aku mengirimu pesan tapi kau tidak segera menoleh jadi terpaksa kulempar"

"Aku tidak bawa ponsel"

Percakapan mereka terputus saat mencapai parkiran, Chanyeol segera menuju ke mobilnya sementara Hanbin mencegat Seungyoon untuk menumpang.

.

.

Chanyeol memasuki rumahnya yang terasa sepi, saat mencapai ruang tengah dia bertemu dengan Bom yang kelihatan sibuk dengan laptopnya.

"Yang lain kemana noona?"

"Ibu tadi baru pergi karena ada urusan sedangkan Kyungsoo aku tidak tau"

Chanyeol berniat untuk mencapai ke kamarnya saat mendapati ponselnya tergeletak di atas lemari hias.

"Kenapa ponselku ada di sini noona?"

"Aku tidak tau. Ku kira kau yang meletakannya di sana"

Chanyeol meraih ponselnya.

Seingatnya tadi dia meletakannya di kamar tapi sekarang...

Menyadari sesuatu, Chanyeol segera mengecek pesan masuk dimana ada sekitar selusin pesan dari Hanbin.

Chanyeol mengabaikannya lalu mencari pesan masuk dari Baekhyun tapi tidak ada satupun.

Chanyeol lalu memeriksa panggilan masuk disana panggilan dari Baekhyun sebanyak dua kali.

Siapa yang mengangkatnya?.

"Kyung! dimana kau sekarang?"

"..."

"Aku kesana"

Chanyeol bergegas pergi ke tempat yang dimaksud Kyungsoo tanpa berganti baju.

Bom menatap heran adiknya yang berlari-lari keluar rumah.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memacu mobilnya secepat mungkin ke tempat yang tadi Kyungsoo beritaukan.

Jangan sampai Baekhyun menemui Kyungsoo dan salah paham atas semuanya.

Chanyeol berniat akan menjelaskan segalanya pada Baekhyun nanti setelah dia siap untuk itu saat ini dia menjaga jarak dengan kekasih tercintanya itu.

Setelah memakir mobilnya dengan sempurna Chanyeol lalu berlari memasuki area Taman Kota dimana Kyungsoo dan mungkin Baekhyun ada disana.

Setelah berkeliling mencari akhirnya Chanyeol menemukan Kyungsoo di sebuah bangku panjang yang menghadap ke air mancur.

"Kyung hah..hahh!" Chanyeol tersengal karenanya.

Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi sibuk memakan es krimnya mengalihkan atensinya.

"Kukira kau tidak akan kesini"

Chanyeol mendudukan diri di samping Kyungsoo masih dengan tersengal-sengal.

"Aku bahkan baru saja pulang dari sekolah yang melelahkan lalu kesini kau kira aku tidak capek"

"Kenapa harus buru-buru? Yang kutunggu juga belum datang"

Kyungsoo menyodorkan es krimnya namun Chanyeol menolak.

"Jadi kau sedang menunggu seseorang? Siapa?"

Si Do lalu tersenyum misterius.

"Kita lihat saja"

"Jangan bercanda Kyung!"

"Aku tidak-" "Permisi!"

Baik Kyungsoo maupun Chanyeol melarikan atensi mereka ke seorang wanita yang menggendong anak balitanya.

Chanyeol merasa tak asing dengan wajah balita itu seperti pernah melihat tapi di mana?

"Oh Nyonya Choi? Terimakasih sudah repot-repot mengantarkannya kemari"

"Tak apa lagi pula Chan anak yang baik"

Setelah meletakan Chan disamping Kyungsoo Nyonya Choi pun berpamitan lalu pergi.

Tangan kecil Chan menggapai-gapai eskrim yang dipegang Kyungsoo.

"Ini dia. Hati-hati jangan sampai jatuh"

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi disana hanya termangu tak mengerti apalagi wanita yang Kyungsoo sebut Nyonya Choi memanggil si balita dengan sebutan Chan.

"Kyung! dia siapa?" Chanyeol bertanya pada akhirnya.

Kyungsoo yang sedang membantu Chan memakan eskrimnya menoleh Chanyeol sekilas lalu kembali ke aktivitas awalnya.

"Aku lupa belum memperkenalkannya. Dia Park Chanwoo anak kita"

TBC

Ok, I Know cerita ini semakin lama semakin aneh dan gak jelas, tapi makasih banget buat para reader-nim yang setia membaca dan meninggalkan review.

Fyi, aku akan fast update ff ini apabila masih ada yang berminat dan akan discontinue kalo udah pada bosen bacanya, mungkin kedepannya akan ku posting cerita yang beda dan gak bertele+pasaran.

So, tulis pendapat kalian untuk saling memberi semangat aja ya!

Jaga kesehatan kalian.

감사헤요 -ChanBaek Area-


	10. Chapter 10

BEAUTY AND THE BEST

 **Cast : ChanBaek and other**

 **Ini genderswitch ya guys.**

 **Jadi buat yang gak suka gak usah baca ya !**

 **Summary : Baekhyun si cantik dengan sejuta pesona dan Chanyeol yang terbaik dalam segala dipertemukan dalam insiden tak terduga. Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah mereka.**

 **Let's check out !**

.

.

Chanyeol mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang tidak ugal-ugalan seperti tadi.

Sesekali dia melirik Kyungsoo dan Chanwoo di kursi penumpang yang tengah berbincang-bincang.

"Kyung! berapa usianya?"

"Bulan Januari nanti dia genap dua tahun"

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Dia punya banyak kemiripan sepertimu Kyung!"

"Chan juga mirip denganmu apalagi matanya"

Setelah itu tidak ada pembicaraan lagi diantara mereka, Chanyeol kembali fokus ke jalanan dan Kyungsoo sibuk meninabobokan Chanwoo.

Sepuluh menit kemudian mereka telah sampai di kediaman keluarga Park.

Chanyeol membukakan pintu untuk Kyungsoo karena wanita Do itu kesulitan menggendong Chanwoo yang terlelap di pelukannya.

"Berat?"

"Tidak. Aku sudah terbiasa kok"

Keduanya memasuki kediaman Park bersama-sama dan mendipati hal tak terduga di ruang tamu.

Di kursi tamu mewah terdapat tiga orang wanita yang duduk berhadapan, mereka adalah Ibunya Chanyeol, Bom dan... Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terpaku di tempatnya membuat Kyungsoo yang dibelakangnya ikut menghentikan langkah.

"Duduk disini Chan! Ada yang menunggumu dari tadi" Ibunya berkata dengan senyuman di bibirnya.

Bom berdiri dari duduknya lalu segera menggandeng Kyungsoo.

"Kita ke kamar Kyung!"

"Bom biarkan Kyungsoo disini, dia juga dibutuhkan"

Nyonya Park menyela putri sulungnya.

"Tapi Bu-"

"Kemari duduk disini"

Meski dengan penuh keengganan Bom pun kembali duduk di sebelah Nyonya Park.

"Jadi Nona Byun dengan menyesal ku katakan padamu bahwa hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol harus berakhir sampai disini.."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tepat di matanya seperti menuntut penjelasan dari mulut Chanyeol sendiri.

"Bahwa wanita yang disebelahnya ini adalah Kyungsoo..yang Chanyeol nikahi semenjak dia masih remaja, Kyungsoo istrinya Chanyeol"

Chanyeol mencelos mendengarnya. Apa-apaan ibunya ini? Tak sadarkah dia kalau perkataannya itu dapat menyakiti Baekhyun.

"Ibu hentikan-"

"Chan!" Baekhyun memanggilnya dengan lemah, wanita itu kini sudah bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

"Apa itu benar?"

Chanyeol menunduk tak sanggup menatap wajah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun semakin kecewa karenanya apalagi saat dia melarikan pandangan ke sisi Chanyeol, ke arah Kyungsoo yang sedang menggendong seorang balita berwajah sangat mirip Chanyeol hatinya terasa makin teriris.

"Ya dia-"

Hanya satu kata yang paling tidak ingin di dengar yang ternyata dikatakan Chanyeol.

Dengan itu Baekhyun melangkah cepat melewati Chanyeol yang masih terpaku.

"Hiks" dan berharap Chanyeol tak mendengarnya.

Baekhyun berjalan cepat keluar dari kediaman Park, kakinya yang berbalut high heel terasa amat menyiksa dan sangat menghambat perjalanannya.

Air matanya terus berurai seiring dengan langkahnya.

"Baek tunggu aku!"

Chanyeol memanggil dari belakangnya membuat Baekhyun semakin mempercepat langkahnya.

Telapak kakinya bahkan sudah berdarah.

"Baek!" suara Chanyeol makin dekat dan Baekhyun berinisiatif untuk berlari dengan kaki yang sudah penuh luka.

Sebuah motor berhenti tepat di sampingnya. Pengemudi yang berhelm tertutup menaikan helmnya.

"Naiklah noona"

Oh Sehun berkata disana dan tanpa menunggu banyak waktu dia menaiki motor itu lalu menyuruh Sehun untuk memacunya secepat mungkin.

Disana Chanyeol terduduk di aspal yang dingin.

Dia tau kata-kata ibunya tadi menyakiti Baekhyun terlebih lagi bahwa itu benar adanya.

Dengan lesu dia kembali ke rumahnya.

Berharap malam cepat usai dan pagi cepat menyapa karena dia sangat ingin melupakan kejadian yang barusan terjadi dan ingin sesegera mungkin menjelaskan semuanya pada Baekhyun.

Semoga saja kesempatan itu datang.

.

.

Baekhyun membuka matanya yang terasa amat berat.

Semalaman ia menangis karena kenyataan yang tak pernah diduganya begitu mengoyak perasaannya.

Matanya yang tenggelam di kelopak bengkaknya melirik jam yang menunjukan pukul sebelas pagi.

Berapa lama dia tertidur?

Dan dimana Sehun?

Mengingat Sehun membuat matanya terbuka sempurna lalu segera beranjak dari kamarnya.

Di ruang makan nampaklah Sehun juga Luhan sedang menata sarapan yang terlambat.

"Hai Baek! Baru saja aku akan membangunkanmu" kata Luhan sambil menggandeng Baekhyun untuk duduk di kursi makan.

"Kapan kau kemari Lu?"

"Pagi tadi, sebenarnya kemarin malam Aku dan Sehun berniat untuk kencan hanya saja Sehun menemuimu di jalan jadi-"

"Aku menghancurkan kencan kalian?"

"Tidak noona, lagi pula kami bisa kencan lain kali"

Baekhyun menatap pasangan itu dengan penyesalan.

"Tetap saja aku merasa sangat bersalah"

"Sudah lupakan Baek!, lagipula mana mungkin Sehun meninggalkanmu dengan keadaan kacau begitu. Sudah makanlah pancakenya!"

Baekhyun menyuap pancakenya pelan-pelan, dalam hati ia merasa bersyukur memiliki sahabat sebaik Sehun dan Luhan.

Mereka bahkan gagal berkencan karena Baekhyun, duh Baekhyun merasa sangat bersalah.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa yang membuatmu menangis noona? Kau bertengkar dengan pacarmu? Kulihat dia juga ada di sana"

Baekhyun menghentikan acara makannya mengingat kejadian semalam.

Air mata bahkan mulai merembes dari matanya, karena mengingat kejadian itu membuatnya tambah sakit hati.

"Baek.." Luhan memanggil pelan lalu memeluknya, naluri seorang kakanya bangkit melihat Baekhyun yang terisak.

Sungguh ini pertama kalinya Luhan melihat sahabatnya menangis seperti itu.

Gadis Xi itu lalu menatap Sehun meminta penjelasan yang dibalas gelengan.

"Katakanlah Baek "

"Aku..hiks..aku membenci Chanyeol"

Luhan terkesiap, namun tak berkata sepatahpun.

"Bayangkan bagaimana sakitnya hatiku Lu, jika orang yang kucintai nyatanya telah menikah dan punya anak, diasaat dia...dia.." Baekhyun tak kuasa melanjutkan perkataannya dan terisak semakin parah di pelukan Luhan.

Luhan memeluknya lebih erat memberi kekuatan, hatinya ikut merasa sakit akan apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun.

Sehun terdiam di tempatnya, dia tidak habis pikir betapa brengseknya seorang Park Chanyeol.

Jika tau begini, dia tidak akan membiarkannya mendekati Baekhyun seinchipun.

.

.

.

Krystal mondar-mandir di ruang kerjanya dengan ponsel yang menempel ditelinga.

"Iya itu semua yang kudapat"

"..."

"Apa? Tidak! Banyak pekerjaan yang belum sempat ku selesaikan"

"..."

"Jangan pernah membawa Stuart dalam masalah ini Kim!"

"..."

"Sudah kubilang hanya itu yang kuketahui dan kau-"

Krystal berteriak jengkel saat sambungan teleponnya dimatikan secara sepihak oleh 'suami' berengseknya.

Krystal frustasi, wanita itu lalu memijat pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut.

Wanita itu melempar amplop coklat berisi data para 'targetnya' bersamaan dengan Dasom yang memasuki ruangan.

"Ada apa ini Madam?" kata wanita itu.

"Kau tau semakin kesini semakin terasa tak mungkin aku dan Jongin terikat pernikahan" Katanya lagi dengan ekspresi masih jengkel.

"Kali ini apa?"

Krystal menunjuk amplop coklat itu dengan dagunya.

Dasom mengambil amplop itu lalu mengeluarkan isinya.

"Wow! Apa kali ini yang diinginkan Sir Jongin?"

"Aku tidak tau! Dia hanya menyuruhku mencari informasi ini"

Dasom melihat foto itu satu persatu hingga dia memekik kaget membuat Krystal menjatuhkan pensil yang dipegangnya.

"Kim Dasom! Bisa tidak ku tidak berteriak seperti itu?!"

"Madam! Untuk apa madam mencari informasi tentang Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun?"

"Sudah kubilang Jongin yang menyuruhku dan...tunggu kau tau mereka?"

"Tentu sa-"

"Ceritakan!"

"Park Chanyeol adalah putra dari Nyonya Yoon DanHee yang minggu lalu memesan gaun pengantin beserta tuxedo dengan calon istrinya-"

"Apa calon istrinya bernama Do Kyungsoo?"

"Bagaimana madam tau?"

Krystal tersenyum lebar mendengarnya.

"Lalu Byun Baekhyun?"

"Nona Byun adalah salah satu pelanggan butik kita dan...beberapa hari lalu dia menanyakan soal Park Chanyeol padaku"

"Tepat sekali" kata Krystal sambil menjentikan jarinya.

"Dasom-ah! Aku harus pergi sekarang!"

Dengan itu Krystal segera pergi dari sana meninggalkan Dasom yang kebingungan dengan tingkah atasannya itu.

.

.

Jongin mendorong troli belanjaannya menuju kasir dimana hal ini tak pernah dilakukannya di Amerika.

Terlahir sebagai putra konglomerat membuatnya tidak pernah berhubungan dengan mengurus kebutuhan sendiri seperti berbelanja namun karena aksi kaburnya ini aktivitas itu akhirnya dilakukannya juga.

Dan jujur saja Jongin merasa bahwa ini cukup menyenangkan.

Didepan kasir ada seorang wanita dengan belanjaan menggunung sedang mengobrak-abrik tas selempangnya.

"Sebentar nona, kurasa dompetku ketinggalan"

Jongin melongok untuk melihat wajah wanita itu dan sebuah senyum miring tercetak saat mendapati mata sipit, bibir tipis, dan hidung mancung berpadu di wajah si wanita.

"Biar semuanya aku yang bayar"

Wanita itu menoleh ke belakang, menatap orang di belakangnya dengan kebingungan.

"Maaf?"

"Lagipula belanjaanmu tidak banyak jadi biar aku yang bayar" kata Jongin lagi sambil menyodorkan black credit cardnya pada si kasir.

Wanita itu memandang Jongin dan belanjaannya bergantian.

'Bahkan belanjaan menggunungpun disebutnya tidak banyak'

"Kau mau tetap disini atau pulang?" Taunya Jongin sudah menenteng tiga plastik besar berisi belanjaan.

"Aku mau pulang tapi.."

"Akan kuantar, aku tau dompetmu tertinggal"

.

.

"Jadi kau masih kuliah?"

Kali ini keduanya sedang berada di dalam mobil Jongin menuju ke alamat yang ditujukan si wanita.

"Iya Jongin-ssi aku-"

"Jongin saja, aku juga masih 26"

Wanita itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan menggemaskan.

"Tetap saja kau masih lebih tua dariku jadi, aku akan memanggilmu Oppa"

"Terserahmu saja dan namamu siapa omong-omong?"

"Byun Baekhyun"

Jongin tertegun mendengar nama itu namun sedetik kemudian bibirnya mencetak senyum miring.

Bukankah Byun Baekhyun adalah orang yang berhubungan dengan Park Chanyeol yang sangat bisa dimanfaatkannya.

Keberuntungan sepertinya berpihak padanya.

TBC

Ok! Setelah pertimbangan panjang dan mengingat pendapat para reader-nim akhirnya aku memutuskan buat lanjut ff ini sampai tamat.

Bukan tanpa alasan kemarin aku mau mendiscontinue, sekarang ini aku lagi sibuk karena masalah pekerjaan yang menumpuk , belum lagi mood aku sempet down gara-gara skandal yang menimpa Seungri.

Secara Seungri itu my fav bias, dan itu buat aku kecewa+sedih banget.

Tapi ditengah semua ke-downan itu aku ingat kalian reader-nim, dan aku bertekad buat gak bikin kalian kecewa juga sama aku.

So, Jaga kesehatan kalian and See You next chapter.

감사헤요-ChanBaek Area-


	11. Side Story: Never Know

**SIDE STORY:NEVER KNOW**

 **Summary: Karena dalam setiap kisah cinta selalu ada cinta lain tak tersentuh yang tidak diketahui siapapun.**

 **Author: Chap ini merupakan Ny Park central dan gak ada ChanBaek moment, di bagian ini akan dijelaskan pandangan Ny Park terhadap hubungan ChanBaek or Chansoo.**

 **Disini juga ada bagian double flashback (ada kejadian flashback didalam flashback) yang aku kasih tanda 1st flashback (flashback ke waktu 2 tahun lalu) dan 2nd flashback(flashback ke waktu 30 tahun lalu) jadi kalo ada yang kurang ngerti tulis aja di rev atau pm aku.**

Ny Park bukannya tidak tahu bagaimana hancurnya hati si bungsu beberapa jam lalu, hanya dengan melihat bagaimana Chanyeol menatap wanita itu, Ny Park sudah yakin bahwa putranya itu sangat mencintainya.

Tapi Ny Park punya alasan sendiri atas tindakannya tersebut.

Ibu dua anak itu tidak ingin anaknya kembali sakit hati karena cinta dan juga tidak ingin masa lalu yang terulang kembali.

Karena sedikit banyak wajah Byun Baekhyun mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

\- 1st flashback on-

Chanyeol meremas tangan Kyungsoo yang ada di dalam genggamannya, mencoba memberinya ketenangan dibawah tatapan tajam ayahnya yang mengintimidasi.

"Jadi sudah berapakah usia kandunganmu nona Do?" tanya Tn Park dengan dingin.

"Empat belas minggu"

"Bagus itu berarti aborsi tidak terlalu beresiko untukmu"

Mendengar perkataan sang ayah membuat Chanyeol naik pitam, pria itu segera bangkit dari duduknya.

"Jangan pernah berpikir bisa melakukan hal seperti itu" Chanyeol mendesis menahan amarah yang sudah memuncak diubun-ubun.

"Pilihannya hanya dua gugurkan bayi itu lalu tinggalkan dan aku akan memberikan ganti rugi memadai bagi gadis itu atau tetaplah pertahankan dan kau...BUKAN LAGI ANAKKU" suara Tn Park berubah menjadi teriakan saat diakhir kalimat, menggambarkan betapa kecewa dan marah bersamaan.

"Suamiku! Apa yang baru saja kau katakan?" Ny Park mencoba menenangkan suaminya.

"DIA BENAR-BENAR TIDAK TAHU DIUNTUNG! DISAAT AKU SUDAH MEMILIHKANNYA SEORANG GADIS BAIK-BAIK SEBAGAI CALON ISTRINYA, KENAPA DIA HARUS MEMILIH GADIS MISKIN YANG TAK JELAS ASAL USULNYA" kata Tn Park menggema di pendengaran Chanyeol dan lewat ekor matanya Chanyeol melihat Kyungsoo yang menangis tanpa suara.

"TUTUP MULUT ANDA! ANDA TIDAK BERHAK MENGHINA GADIS PILIHANKU"

Bugh.. Bugh..

Tn Park menghadiahkan dua pukulan diwajah Chanyeol membuatnya tersungkur dengan darah mengaliri hidungnya.

Ny Park dan Kyungsoo membantunya untuk bangun, sementara Bom yang entah datang darimana berdiri di depan mereka, meminta belas kasihan sang ayah.

"Hentikan Ayah! Ayah melukai Chanyeol jika begini" kata Bom hati-hati.

Tn Park tak menjawab, Pria parubaya itu hanya menarik napas panjang dan membuangnya kasar.

"Baiklah, Aku mengampunimu tapi...mulai hari ini kau bukanlah anakku, lepaskan marga Park dari namamu dan angkat kaki dari rumah ini!" final Tn Park.

Keempat pasang mata disana seketika membulat atas keputusan Tn Park.

Kedua mata Ny Park bahkan sudah dibanjiri air mata begitu juga Bom, namun mereka tak bisa membantah perkataan Tn Park.

Sementara Chanyeol tanpa basa-basi lagi segera menggiring Kyungsoo dari tempat itu.

Jika sang Ayah sudah tidak menganggapnua sebagai anak bahkan mengusirnya, untuk apa dia masih disini.

Bom mengikuti kepergian adiknya, entah untuk apa.

Sementara Ny Park menenangkan suaminya dan mengajaknya untuk duduk di sofa.

"Aku tidak percaya bahwa kau baru saja mengusir Chanyeol" Ny Park membuka pembicaraan mereka.

Disampingnya Tn Park memijat pelipis "Aku tidak pernah mengajarkannya seperti itu, jadi untuk apa aku masih membiarkannya tetap disini"

"Tapi sadarkah yang kau-"

"DanHee! dengarkan aku..." memegang kedua bahu Ny Park "Aku selalu ingin hal yang terbaik bagi masa depan putraku"

Ny Park terdiam membiarkan suaminya kembali berbicara.

"Aku berniat untuk menjodohkan Chanyeol dengan putri teman kita dan dia baru saja menolaknya dengan membawa seorang gadis miskin tak jelas itu"

"Memangnya siapa yang ingin kau jodohkan dengan Chanyeol?" tanya Ny Park sehati-hati mungkin.

"Apa kau ingat teman kita waktu SMA Danhee-ah?"

"Siapa?"

"Byun Jungho"

Ekspresi Ny Park seketika berubah kalut, kilasan masa remajanya terlintas dalam benar.

"Byun Jungho?"

"Ya, dan kau tebak siapa istrinya? Dia Han Jikyung, teman sekelasmu" kata Tn Park kali ini ekspresinya lebih tenang dari sebelumnya.

Sementara ekspresi Ny Park semakin kalut "Siapa nama putri Jungho dan Jikyung?"

"Namanya Byun Baekhyun"

.

.

Waktu sudah hampir dinihari saat Tn Park terlelap dalam tidurnya, meskipun sempat tenang karena pembicaraannya tentang perjodohan, namun ternyata pria itu kembali emosi saat mengingat kelakuan (mantan) anak bungsunya.

Merasa suaminya sudah benar-benar pulas tak terusik, Ny Park berjalan mengendap keluar kamarnya, melangkah menuju sebuah ruang penyimpanan barang tak terpakai -gudang-.

Setelah menyingkirkan beberapa kardus sedang yang menghalangi dinding terlihatlah sebuah lubang menganga di dinding itu, sebelah tangannya dimasukan ke lubang itu lalu kembali keluar sembari menarik sebuah kotak berwarna hijau tua.

Kotak itu terbuat dari fiber dengan ukuran 15x15cm, bagian atasnya terdapat relief bergambar burung flaminggo yang timbul.

Tangan Ny Park menekan relief itu hingga terdengar bunyi 'klik' dan kotak itu terbuka seketika.

Ny Park mengeluarkan beberapa benda berupa dua buah buku diary, sebuah album foto kelas dan sebuah album tipis dengan tulisan 'BYUN JUNGHO' disampulnya.

Album foto itu diletakan dipangkuannya, tangannya lalu mulai membuka halaman pertama dimana terdapat sebuah foto yang memperlihatkan penampakan samping seorang pemuda yang sedang membaca buku.

\- 2nd flashback on-

Tiga puluh tahun sebelum menikah dan menyandang marga Park suaminya, Ny Park adalah seorang gadis remaja berusia 17 tahun bernama Yoon DanHee.

Dan seperti gadis remaja pada umumnya Danhee juga pernah merasakan jatuh cinta.

Jatuh cinta pada seorang Byun Jungho, teman sekelasnya yang memiliki mata sipit indah berpadu senyum menawan.

Danhee sendiri memiliki wajah cantik yang menyerupai boneka dengan mata hitam yang besar membuatnya cukup populer, namun sepertinya mereka harus menelan kekecewaan saat gadis yang mereka kagumi berkata 'aku sudah memiliki orang spesial'.

Danhee memiliki hobi memotret, dia memotret apa saja yang menurutnya indah hingga kamera kodak kesayangannya tak pernah ketinggalan darinya.

Danhee mencetak foto hampir setiap seminggu sekali dengan model utama Byun Jungho di sebagian besarnya.

Jungho sendiri tinggal bersebelahan dengan Danhee, Jungho memiliki hobi melukis, membaca buku, dan bermain basket.

Danhee tentu saja mengetahui semuanya tentang Jungho termasuk bahwa setiap hari pemuda itu bangun pukul 6 dan berangkat pukul 6:45, membuatnya juga berangkat diwaktu yang sama agar bisa menatap Jungho yang duduk dua kursi didepannya di dalam bus.

Danhee juga tahu bahwa Jungho bermain basket dibelakang rumahnya tiap minggu pagi dimana dirinya jadi penonton tersembunyi di balik tembok balkonnya sambil sesekali memfoto Jungho diam-diam.

Danhee juga tahu bahwa Jungho sering membaca buku diperpustakaan setiap jam istirahat dan tempat duduk yang ditempatinya yang paling ujung, Danhee senantiasa bersembunyi di jejeran rak ilmu ekonomi sembari mengambil beberapa gambar si Byun itu.

Danhee juga tahu jika Jungho sering datang ke taman hanya untuk melukis dan objek yang dilukisnya selalu seorang wanita berambut sebahu yang berdiri membelakangi.

Dan dari itu semua hanya dapat disimpulkan kedalam satu kata yaitu cinta, Danhee mencintai Jungho, sebanyak dia mengetahui tentang pemuda Byun itu.

Lalu apakah Jungho juga memiliki perasaan yang sama?

Nyatanya hal itu terbukti dua bulan kemudian.

Hari itu kebakaran terjadi di tempatnya bersekolah, Danhee dan Jungho yang saat itu berada di perpustakaan segera berlari guna menyelamatkan diri.

Perustakaan ada di lantai dua, sementara api terus merembet bersumber dari lab komputer di lantai ke tiga.

Mereka hampir sampai di dasar tangga saat terdengar suara teriakan minta tolong dari lantai tiga.

"TOLONG AKU!"

Jungho menghentikan langkahnya membuat Danhee yang sudah berlari lebih dulu kembali menoleh.

"Cepat Jungho-ah!"

"Kau duluan Danhee-ah, aku mau menolong Jikyung" setelah berkata begitu Jungho segera melesat ke lantai tiga.

Danhee yang melihat punggung Jungho yang menjauh segera mengejar pemuda itu, namun naas sebuah papan terbakar jatuh hendak menimpa dirinya jika tidak ada seseorang yang mendorongnya hingga terjerembab.

Orang itu menjauhkan tubuhnya dari papan terbakar dan sebagai gantinya punggunyalah yang tertimpa.

Danhee mengerang kesakitan saat kepalanya menghantam lantai, penglihatannya perlahan memudar saat menatap seseorang yang menelungkup didepannya.

"Park-Yong-San" lirihnya sebelum kesabarannya benar-benar menghilang.

.

.

Danhee membuka matanya dan mendapati dirinya berada di ruangan serba putih.

Gadis Yoon itu mencoba mendudukan dirinya namun segera meringis saat merasakan perih di kepalanya.

"Jangan banyak bergerak, jaitannya belum kering"kata -guru matematika- padanya.

"Dimana aku?"

"Di rumah sakit dan orang tuamu akan datang sebentar lagi"

Seketika sesuatu menghantam ingatannya.

"Dimana Byun Jungho?"

"Byun Jungho? Dia ada di UGD lukanya tidak terlalu parah da-"

Tanpa menunggu kelanjutan dari lagi, Danhee segera melesat menuju UGD tanpa mempedulikan denyutan dikepalanya.

Kakinya melintasi lorong menuju UGD, tapi belum sempat mencapai ruangan yang dimaksud saat kakinya berhenti melangkah.

Buliran air mata juga mulai menuruni pipinya kala menatap pemandangan dihadapannya.

Disana Byun Jungho yang dicintainya tengah berciuman dengan seorang gadis yang tak lain adalah Han Jikyung.

Danhee kembali ke ruang rawatnya dengan gontai, hingga tiba-tiba bayangan seseorang menyambangi benaknya.

"Yongsan? Dimana Park Yongsan Bu?" tanyanya pada .

"Park Yongsan sedang kritis, luka bakar di punggungnya cukup serius"

Danhee baru saja melupakan Park Yongsan, sang penyelamat yang sesungguhnya.

-2nd flashback off-

.

.

Setelah itu Danhee mencoba membuka hatinya pada Yongsan yang dulu pernah ditolaknya, mereka bahkan memutuskan untuk menikah enam tahun setelah lulus SMA.

Mereka menjadi keluarga yang cukup bahagia apalagi dengan dua orang anak yang melengkapi, Danhee juga sudah melupakan Jungho setidaknya dialam sadarnya karena nyatanya seorang Byun Jungho sering kali hadir dimimpinya.

Membuktikan bahwa Byun itu masih memiliki tempat yang spesial bagi Danhee dan secara langsung juga membuktikan betapa besarnya cinta yang dimiliki Yoon Danhee baginya.

Namun seberapa besarpun Danhee mencintai Jungho, dia tidak pernah bisa melawan suratan takdir yang kuasa.

Takdir yang menyuratkan bahwa Byun Jungho tidak akan bisa dia miliki.

Kabar yang dulu sempat didengarnya adalah Jungho dan Jikyung pindah ke Bucheon setelah menikah.

Dan kini setelah lebih dari 25 tahun berlalu, Danhee kembali mengetahui keberadaan Byun Jungho dari suaminya sendiri yang berniat menjodohkan putra bungsu mereka dengan putri dari Byun Jungho.

Dan cara yang dia lakukan adalah mendukung hubungan Chanyeol dengan gadis bernama Do Kyungsoo.

-1st flashback on-

Ny Park tidak akan membiarkan itu semua terjadi, cukup saja dirinya yang terluka karena seorang Byun dan Chanyeol tidak usah.

Meski Chanyeol sangat mencintai wanita itu tapi belum tentu wanita Byun itu juga mencintai putranya.

Karena alasan itulah Ny Park lebih memilih jika Kyungsoo yang lebih pantas bersama putranya ketimbang Baekhyun.

Melupakan fakta bahwa Chanyeol juga pernah terlukai oleh Kyungsoo dan tidak ada lagi cinta diantara mereka.

Dan lebih mementingkan penyesalan masa lalunya yang menguasai daripada cinta tulus yang selama ini dicurahkan sang suami.

.

.

.

TBC

Ok pertama-tama aku ucapkan terimakasih pada reader-nim setia ff ini dan aku juga minta maaf sama kalian yang gak bisa memahami,bingung,ngerasa gak jelas di chap lalu karena ada kesalahanku yang gak sengaja memotong bagian di chap 8 yang berhubungan dengan chap 10 kemarin.

Dan side story ini aku tulis untuk menghilangkan kebingungan kalian yang disebabkan aku sendiri (sorry i'm not perfect) seperti yang dibilang sama **selepy-ssi** yang gak ngerti kenapa mamanya chan tetep sayang kyung yang udah ninggalin anaknya.

Next, buat reader yang menganggap chan dan kai adalah rival, sebenernya mereka gak bermusuhan dan ceritanya akan diperjelas di chap depan so, tunggu ya!.

Makasih juga buat semangatnya yang memberikan saran buat melanjutkan ff ini (akan kulanjut sampe tamat) dan buat **Blank-ssi** (kalo bisa jangan pake akun privat dan gapapa ko kamu ngritik aku) makasih udah pengertian sama faktor down aku because seungri, simpati kamu udah buat aku lebih baik dari sebelumnya ya meskipun gak sepenuhnya pulih (aku udah lama fangirling dia soalnya) dan do'ain aja ya seungri kasusnya cepet selesai dan biarkan dia hidup tenang sebagai orang biasa bukan idol terkenal, kita dukung dia aja.

Finally, jaga kesehatan kalian reader-nim and see you next chap!.

감사헤요 -ChanBaek Area-


	12. Chapter 12

BEAUTY AND THE BEST

 **Cast : ChanBaek and other**

 **Ini genderswitch ya guys.**

 **Jadi buat yang gak suka gak usah baca ya !**

 **Summary : Baekhyun si cantik dengan sejuta pesona dan Chanyeol yang terbaik dalam segala dipertemukan dalam insiden tak terduga. Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah mereka.**

 **Let's check out !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun melangkah keluar kampus saat waktu menunjukan pukul 11 siang.

Kakinya melangkah pelan karena luka lecet ditelapaknya yang menggesek sepatu cukup membuat si Byun meringis berkali-kali.

Belum lagi mobilnya yang masuk bengkel mengharuskannya menaiki bus dan itu artinya si Byun harus berjalan lebih jauh dari biasanya guna mencapai halte.

Benar-benar miris.

Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sebuah ferari merah yang terparkir tak jauh dari gerbang kampusnya dengan seseorang yang bersandar dipinggirnya kelihatan tidak asing.

"Hai Baek!" kata orang itu sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Jongin oppa? Sedang apa disini?"

"Menjemputmu"

Baekhyun melebarkan matanya dengan pipi bersemu merah.

"Itu merepotkan"

"Tentu saja tidak, aku juga mengkhawatirkanmu naik bus sendiri"

"Darimana oppa tahu hari ini aku naik bus?"

"Kau mengupload foto mobil rusakmu ke instagram"

Baekhyun merona lagi karenanya, Apa Jongin baru saja bilang bahwa dia menstlakernya.

"Oppa followersku?"

"Tentu, aku tidak pernah melewatkan memfollow akun milik wanita cantik apalagi yang menggemaskan sepertimu"

Bibir yang dikerucutkan adalah respon Baekhyun.

"Demi tuhan aku sudah 21 tahun, kenapa oppa sukar selali percaya sih?"

Katanya dengan nada merajuk membuat Jongin terkekeh pelan.

"Ok aku hanya bercanda, kau mau temani aku makan siang tidak?"

"Memangnya oppa mau mentraktirku?"

Jongin mengangguk sekali.

"Baiklah, aku mau cone pizza"

"As your wish"

.

.

Baekhyun menyantap pizzanya dengan rakus seperti orang kelaparan yang baru mendapat makanan.

"Hati-hati Baek! kau bisa tersedak!" Jongin menasehati.

"Aku lapar sekali oppa! Kuliah hari ini sangat menguras tenagaku"

Jongin tersenyum lagi.

Baekhyun adalah tipe gadis yang manis dan periang meski sedikit manja.

Itu semua adalah penggambaran Jongin bagi sifat Baekhyun, terlepas dari penampilannya yang sexy.

Baekhyun juga termasuk tipe wanita melek fashion dengan tubuh berlekuk indah yang berpadu dengan dressnya yang ketat dan pendek.

Jika saja dia dipertemukan setidaknya dua tahun lalu dengan wanita ini, mungkin saja Jongin ingin menjadikannya kekasih.

Tapi mungkin itu hanya angan-angan saja karena dia punya dua orang wanita yang kini mengikatnya secara status dan hati yaitu Krystal Jung -istri perjanjiannya- dan tentunya seorang...Do Kyungsoo.

"Baek!"

"Ya?" Si Byun mendongakan kepalanya saat Jongin memanggil.

"Malam ini kau punya acara tidak?"

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya, mencoba mengingat jadwalnya hari ini dari bangun tidur hingga nanti tidur lagi.

"Sepertinya tidak, Kenapa oppa?"

"Mau menemaniku menghadiri peresmian hotel baru?"

"Aku belum pernah datang ke acara yang seperti itu sebenarnya" aku Baekhyun, tahunya Jongin malah tersenyum

"Acaranya cukup bagus, kau bisa menginap disana dengan potongan harga setengah dari harga normal, belum lagi kau bisa bertemu banyak kenalan sebayamu"

Baekhyun terdiam, sambil mengulum bibir bawahnya wanita itu mempertimbangkan ajakan Jongin.

Jujur saja dia bukan tipe orang yang suka pergi ke acara peresmian apalagi peresmian hotel, menurutnya bergelung diranjang adalah pilihan tepat baginya.

Tapi mengingat sekarang dirinya masih berada dalam masa patah hati akhirnya...

"Baik aku mau oppa"

"Ok kalau begitu siap-siap ku jemput kau jam 8 nanti"

.

.

.

Kurang dari seminggu lagi ujian kelulusan akan tiba dan Chanyeol selaku siswa tingkat akhir harus melaksanakan ujian praktek dan pengumpulan tugas akhir telah sampai di tahap deadlinenya, bahkan Kim Hanbin selalu berceloteh hampir setiap hari tentang rambutnya yang rontok berlebih.

Jam pulang yang biasanya pukul 5 sore, maju hingga beberapa jam kedepan, sungguh mengerikan.

Tentu saja mengerikan, jika si Park baru pulang ke rumahnya saat waktu menunjukan hampir pukul 8 malam.

Kini si Park baru saja selesai mandi dan masih mengenakan handuk dia berbaring terlentang di ranjangnya.

Kelopak matanya perlahan memberat lalu menutup hingga ranjangnya mengeluarkan bunyi derit karena bertambah beban juga hembusan hangat terasa menerpa wajahnya.

Detik selanjutnya Chanyeol kembali membuka matanya dan mendapati wajah Kyungsoo hanya berjarak beberapa senti darinya, tanpa basa-basi didorongnya tubuh wanita itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kyung?!" tanyanya dengan nada ketus kentara.

"Kau kelihatan sangat lelah?" Kyungsoo malah balik bertanya.

"Aku memang sangat lelah jadi pergilah!"

Kyungsoo terdiam lalu mendekati Chanyeol yang masih duduk di ranjangnya .

Mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Chanyeol, menyisakan jarak kurang dari 5 centi, memiringkan kepalanya bermaksud untuk menyatukan bibir mereka.

"Hentikan Kyung!" desis Chanyeol sambil menjauhkan tubuhnya.

"Kau menolakku?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi, nadanya sarkastik.

Chanyeol tak menjawab, pikirannya melayang kepada Baekhyun.

Mengingat wajahnya,tubuhnya dan...sentuhannya yang tanpa sadar membuatnya selalu menginginkannya dan pada akhirnya hanya dirinya bukan yang lain, tak terkecuali bagi Kyungsoo yang notabenenya masih istrinya.

"Aku tidak bisa Kyung"

"Kenapa? Karena wanita itu?"

Chanyeol kembali bungkam saat mendengar pernyataan Kyungsoo yang sesuai pemikirannya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum getir karenanya, kepergiannya selama ini telah membuat Chanyeol berpaling darinya.

Keduanya lalu terdiam tanpa kata selama beberapa saat hingga pintu kamar Chanyeol terbuka dari luar.

"Apa aku mengganggu?" kata Ny Park dari ambang pintu.

Kyungsoo menjawab dengan gelengan.

"Ada apa bu?"

"Aku lupa jika hari ini harus menghadiri peresmian sebuah hotel sementara aku menghabiskan waktu seharian ini dengan kegiatan melelahkan yang menguras tenaga-"

"Jadi bu?" Chanyeol memotong cepat.

"Kalian berdua pergilah kesana untuk menggantikanku"

"Bukankah ada Bom noona?"

"Noonamu terlalu sibuk Chan, dia tidak akan bisa pergi kesana" sahut Ny Park lagi.

Chanyeol mendengus keras.

"Apa itu harus?"

"Pemilik hotel itu adalah rekan mendiang ayahmu"

Chanyeol mendengus sekali lagi dengan lebih keras, lalu menatap Kyungsoo yang menganggukan kepala.

"Baiklah aku akan pergi kesana!" final si Park yang disambut senyuman penuh kemenangan dari sang Ibu.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan gugup saat Jongin menggandeng tangannya.

Bukan karena minder, penampilannya malam ini terbilang sangat menarik dengan gaun merah ketat yang membentuk lekuk tubuhnya berpadu dengan high heel 12 cm.

Sementara rambutnya yang kini dicat sewarna caramel dibiarkan tergerai.

Keduanya telah sampai di drink stage saat Jongin menawarkan segelas red wine padanya.

"Aku bukan peminum yang pandai oppa"

"Oh baiklah, itu tak masalah. Mau berdansa?"

Pipi Baekhyun kembali bersemu saat menerima uluran tangan Jongin.

Keduanya lalu mulai berdansa di tengah ballroom hotel bintang lima ini, berbaur bersama orang-orang di sekeliling mereka yang melakukan hal serupa.

Si Byun terdiam sambil menikmati alunan musik yang mengalun indah, tangannya melingkar di leher Jongin sementara tangan Jongin berada di pinggangnya.

Tiba-tiba Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya dan Baekhyun refleks mejamkan mata.

Selama beberapa detik sesudahnya Baekhyun tak merasakan apapun, dengan inisiatif dia membuka matanya dan mendapati wajah Jongin ada disamping wajahnya, tatapan matanya terarah pada sesuatu di belakang tubuh Baekhyun.

Jongin lalu melepas pelukannya.

"Tunggu disini" bisiknya lalu meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Si Byun terdiam beberapa saat, mencerna yang dilakukan Jongin.

Setelah tersadar akan ketidakberadaan Jongin, Baekhyun membalikan badannya bermaksud untuk mengikuti Jongin namun...

Bruk...

Tubuhnya menubruk seseorang di depannya, cukup membuat wanita itu terhuyung dan hampir terjatuh jika saja tidak ada yang menahan pinggangnya.

Baelhyu mendongakan wajahnya yang langsung bersitatap dengan wajah familiar...Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun buru-buru melepaskan tubuhnya lalu berjalan melewati pria Park itu, tapi lengannya dicekal Chanyeol.

"Lepas!" Baekhyun membentak.

Chanyeol tak bergeming malah mempererat genggamannya lalu dalam sekali sentak menarik Baekhyun untuk berjalan mengikutinya.

"Lepaskan aku Park!"

"Diam dan ikuti aku" balas Chanyeol penuh intimidasi.

Setelahnya Chanyeol menggiringnya memasuki lift lalu menekan angka delapan.

Selama perjalanan Baekhyun hanya menunduk tak berani mendongak apalagi menatap wajah Chanyeol.

Sedangkan Chanyeol menatap wanita itu dengan intens, tangannya masih menggenggam erat lengan Baekhyun.

Ting...Pintu lift terbuka dan Chanyeol berjalan mendahuluinya.

Baekhyun masih membungkam hingga mereka berhenti di depan kamar deluxe bernomor 251.

Chanyeol membuka pintunya lalu menarik wanita itu untuk masuk.

Brak...Pintu kamar itu ditutupnya dengan kasar, tubuh Baekhyun dingkungkungnya antara pintu dan tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kau tau berapa lama kita tidak bertemu?" wajahnya mendekat ke wajah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tak menjawab, tanganya terangkat untuk menampar Chanyeol sebelum pria itu menahan tangannya dan membungkam Baekhyun dengan ciuman.

Bibir Baekhyun yang terapisi lipstik merah menyala dilumatnya dengan basah

"mphhh...enghhhh" lenguhan Baekhyun terdengar memenuhi ruangan itu dan Chanyeol berinisiatif untuk menyusupkan lidah panasnya ke rongga mulut Baekhyun.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu kurang lebih semenit, akhirnya Chanyeol melepaskan lumatannya.

Bibir Baekhyun kini lebih merah dari sebelumnya, dengan saliva yang melapisi membuatnya mengkilat.

Napas keduanya tersengal saling bersahutan.

"Kau brengsek!" Baekhyun memaki.

Chanyeol kembali mendekatkan wajahnya, menatap manik Baekhyun dengan intens.

"Apa yang membuatmu berkata seperti itu padaku?"

"Yang barusan kau lakukan sama dengan menghianati istrimu?"

Chanyeol terkekeh karenanya.

"Apa artinya istriku jika kau sudah mengisi ruang disini" menunjuk dada kirinya tempat jantung berada.

Baekhyun terdiam, tak tau harus menjawab apa.

Sibuj dengan pemikirannya, Baekhyun tak menyadari Chanyeol yang mengangkat tubuhnya.

Merebahkan tubuh wanita itu di atas ranjang dengan Chanyeol yang menindihnya.

Chanyeol kembali melumat bibirnya dengan tangan yang merambat ke punggung Baekhyun, melepas resleting gaun Baekhyun.

Si Byun itu terkesiap merasakan tangan Chanyeol yang kini menurunkan gaunnya, membuatnya hampir telanjang dengan sepasang pakaian dalam yang membalut tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Bukankah kita pernah melakukan yang seperti ini sebelumnya?"

Baekhyun mendorong tubuh pria itu lagi dan kedua tangannya kembali dicengkram Chanyeol.

"Lepaskan aku bodoh! Kau bisa melakukannya dengan istrimu!"

"Tidak! Aku hanya ingin melakukannya denganmu"

Dengan itu Chanyeol membawa bibirnya ke leher Baekhyun, mencium dan mengisapnya hingga memerah lalu semakin turun ke payudara Baekhyun yang masih tertutup bra.

Melepaskan kaitannya dengan mudah kemudian melumat puncaknya setelah menyingkirkan bra itu.

Baekhyun tidak tahu sekencang apa dia berteriak saat Chanyeol melumat dan menghisap puncak payudaranya seperti seorang bayi.

Hisapan itu terasa bagai sengatan listrik stimulan yang membuat cairan kenikmatan perlahan keluar diantara pangkal pahanya.

Begitu Chanyeol mengakhiri kegiatannya, Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya yang bersemu merah.

Chanyeol terkekeh kecil karenanya lalu segera melepas pakaiannya dengan cepat setelah sebelumnya menarik celana dalam Baekhyun.

Chanyeol kembali merengkuh Baekhyun, mencium wanita itu lagi dibibirnya, bersamaan dengan itu kejantanannya yang mengeras digesekan ke klitoris Baekhyun yang berdenyut hingga wanita itu mendesah.

"Chanhhh...hentikanhh eunghh"

Desahan indah mengiringi cairan cinta Baekhyun yang kembali meluber dari lubang kewanitaannya.

Chanyeol memposisikan kejantanannya di depan lubang kewanitaan si Byun, mendorongnya pelan-pelan memasuki rongga basah itu.

Baekhyun menggeliat dalam pelukan Chanyeol, melampiaskan kesakitannya dengan meremas bahu si Park.

"sakithh..eungh"

"tahanh sebentar sa..yangh" Chanyeol berbisik serak ditelinga Baekhyun membuat wanita itu merinding mendengarnya.

Chanyeol mulai bergerak menghujam kewanitaan Baekhyun dan si Byun merespon dengan melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang prianya.

Chanyeol terus menyentak dengan tempo yang semakin cepat hingga berakhir dengan lolongan sensual dari keduanya saat meraih puncak.

Si Park melepas penyatuan tubuhnya dengan kewanitaan Baekhyun yang kini meneteskan campuran dari spermanya dan cairan Baekhyun sendiri.

Tubuhnya masih menindih Baekhyun saat wanita itu mendorongnya tanpa peringatan dan..

Plak.. menampar pipi kananya cukup keras.

Setelah itu Baekhyun mengenakan pakaiannya dengan cepat, menyambar tasnya lalu meninggalkan ruangan dengan bantingan pintu yang kasar.

Chanyeol termenung seorang diri di ruangan itu dengan perasaan tak menentu.

.

.

TBC

Maafin aku reader-nim yang udah lama gak update ff ini.

Soalnya kemarin aku sempet dirawat 2 hari dan sekarang masih dalam masa pemulihan (malah curhat).

Ok mudah-mudahan chap ini bisa lebih baik dari chap kemarin.

Btw soal chap kemarin aku paling suka sama rev reader-nim semua terutama **baeeekh** and **BaekHill.**

Ok mungkin segitu aja dari aku.

Jaga kesehatan kalian guys.

삼사헤요 -ChanBaek Area-


	13. Chapter 13

BEAUTY AND THE BEST

 **Cast : ChanBaek and other**

 **Ini genderswitch ya guys.**

 **Jadi buat yang gak suka gak usah baca ya !**

 **Summary : Baekhyun si cantik dengan sejuta pesona dan Chanyeol yang terbaik dalam segala dipertemukan dalam insiden tak terduga. Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah mereka.**

 **Let's check out !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini adalah ujian terakhir dan itu berarti Chanyeol punya waktu lebih dari dua minggu sebelum pengumuman kelulusannya.

Chanyeol belum memutuskan universitas manakah yang akan ditujunya saat semua pikirannya diambil alih seorang Baekhyun.

Bicara soal Baekhyun, Chanyeol baru ingat bahwa dia belum menghubungi apalagi menemui wanita itu lagi setelah kejadian di hotel itu.

Di sela kesibukannya Chanyeol seringkali mengunjungi apartemen si Byun, namun tak pernah sekalipun bertemu dengan pemiliknya.

Chanyeol juga sudah menelpon wanita itu berkali-kali dan selalu tak mendapat jawaban, mungkin Baekhyun mengganti nomor ponselnya.

Saat bertanya pada Hanbin tentang semua itu, si Park pun selalu mendapat jawaban yang sama yaitu 'Aku tidak tau'.

Dan ketidaktahuan Kim Hanbin membuatnya kembali mendatangi apartemen Baekhyun lagi sore ini.

Chanyeol baru saja memarkirkan mobilnya saat melihat Kim Hanbin dengan sebuah kardus besar masuk ke dalam mobil bercat putih -mobil Baekhyun- yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari mobilnya.

Chanyeol berniat untuk menghampirinya, namun segera diurungkan tatkala Hanbin melajukan mobil itu meninggalkan basement.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lagi, si Park pun menjalankan mobilnya mengikuti mobil bercat putih dengan jarak cukup dekat namun tidak terlalu mencolok karena takut jika Hanbin curiga.

Setelah perjalanan yang memakan waktu 45 menit, akhirnya Hanbin menepikan mobilnya di depan sebuah rumah minimalis bercat cream.

Hanbin lalu keluar dari mobilnya dengan kardus besar yang tadi dibawanya.

Berjalan sedikit sempoyongan karena beban, si Kim itu sampai juga di depan pintu, mengetuknya dua kali dengan kaki dan tak berselang lama pintu pun terbuka.

Menampakan seorang Ny Byun yang tersenyum.

"Masuklah dan cepat naik ke lantai dua!"

"Baiklah bi, tapi tolong buka pintunya lebih lebar"

Setelah keduanya masuk, pintu pun tertutup.

.

Dengan sangat kesusahan, Hanbin membawa kardus besar itu menaiki tangga karena demi apapun itu sangat berat.

Hanbin benar-benar tersungkur saat sampai di depan sebuah kamar berdaun pintu merah muda, hal itu menimbulkan suara debuman cukup keras yang membuat pintu segera terbuka.

Byun Baekhyun berdiri di ambangnya dengan cream putih diwajahnya -masker wajah-.

"Sesuai permintaanmu noona, aku...membawanya" kata Hanbin dengan napas tersengal.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab tapi mengisyaratkan Hanbin membawa kardus itu kedalam kamarnya.

Baekhyun membersihkan wajahnya dan kembali ke kamar dengan dua kaleng softdrink, didapatinya Kim Hanbin tengah terlentang di lantai samping ranjangnya.

Si Byun melemparkan satu kaleng yang ditangkap sigap oleh Hanbin yang segera membukanya dan mereguk isinya dengan rakus.

Sementara Baekhyun meminum softdrink nya dengan santai di atas kursi meja rias.

"Noona!" panggil Hanbin yang sudah menghabiskan softdrinknya.

"Hmm"

"Sebenarnya isi kardus itu apa? Kenapa rasanya berat sekali?"

"Oh...itu majalah fashion edisi lama" jawab si Byun.

Hanbin melebarkan matanya, menatap Baekhyun tak percaya.

"Noona menyuruhku membawa kardus berat itu kemari yang ternyata hanya berisi majalah lama?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" sahut Baekhyun masih dengan nada kelewat enteng, berbanding terbalik dengan Hanbin yang sudah jengkel setengah mati.

"Noona menyuruhku untuk membawa kardus yang sangat berat itu yang ternyata isinya hanya barang bekas, sementara karena kardus itu aku dibuntuti sepanjang perjalanan"

Baekhyun bangkit berdiri, lalu berkacak pinggang sambil memasang wajah galaknya.

"Dengar! Sudah kubilang itu bukan barang bekas biasa, itu majalah fashion dimana fashion selalu berputar seperti roda, trend yang ada dalam majalah itu bisa terkenal lagi di masa depan dan ...kau bilang tadi dibuntuti?"

Kini giliran Hanbin yang tersenyum lalu berjalan ke arah jendela yang berada di belakang Baekhyun.

Jendela itu menghadap langsung dengan jalanan komplek.

"Noona pasti tidak percaya dengan ini" kata si Kim sambil menyingkap gorden, hanya sedikit dan terlihatlah bentangan jalanan komplek beserta sebuah mobil hitam yang diparkir sekitar 50 m dari mobil Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengintip dari celah itu dan sedetik kemudian matanya melebar lalu tatapan penuh selidik dilemparkan pada Hanbin.

"Kenapa Park Chanyeol ada disini?"

"Dia mengikutiku, dia juga mengunjungi apartemen noona hampir setiap hari seminggu belakangan ini"

"Kau tidak bilang soal keberadaanku disini kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, segala pertanyaannya yang berhubungan denganmu selalu kujawab tidak, dia bahkan juga mengeluh tentang nomor ponselmu yang tidak bisa dihubungi, noona ganti nomor ya?"

"Aku cuma mematikan ponsel saja"

"Dan menggunakan yang satunya lagi, bisa kutebak noona"

Dalam hati Baekhyun mengiyakan perkataan Hanbin, lalu keheningan yang mengisi mereka hingga Hanbin memecahkan dengan lontaran pertanyaan tak terduga.

"Tak bisakah noona memaafkannya?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, pertanyaan Hanbin sesungguhnya sulit untuk dijawab.

Dalam hati Baekhyun bertanya pada dirinya sendiri Apakah dia harus memaafkan Chanyeol atau tidak? Jika dia dimaafkan kapankah Baekhyun memaafkannya?

"Kurasa dia-"

"Dia sudah menikah! Dia sudah jadi milik orang lain!" Baekhyun tidak menyangka jika nada bicaranya jadi setinggi ini, tidak menyangka juga matanya terasa panas.

"Lalu apakah noona mencintainya? Jika nooa mencintainya bukankah noona harus memperjuangkannya"

Baekhyun terdiam, mencoba untuk menahan air mata yang sudah mendesak di pelupuk matanya.

Bagaimanapun berbicara tentang Park Chanyeol selalu membuatnya emosional.

"Aku menjauhinya karena aku tidak ingin membuatnya memilih antara aku atau istrinya karena aku adalah wanita, aku tidak mau mendengar penolakan karena dia lebih memilih istrinya dan aku juga tidak mau mendengar kesakitan istrinya jika dia lebih memilihku"

Hanbin termangu, dia merasa bersalah pada noonanya namun rasa penasarannya mengalahkan, jadi dia kembali bertanya lagi.

"Lalu bagaimana perasaan noona padanya? Apakah noona akan tetap mencintainya di lain kesempatan?"

"Aku...semoga saja perasaanku tak berubah"

.

.

.

Chanyeol baru sampai dirumahnya saat mendapati banyak truk bermuatan dihalamannya yang luas.

Belum lagi hiruk pikuk maid dan pengawal yang kelihatan sibuk membuatnya semakin kebingungan.

Ditengah kebingungan itu, dia melihat Bom melintas.

"Noona!"

Sang noona menoleh lalu menghampirinya.

"Ada apa?"

"Apakah ada sesuatu dirumah ini? Kenapa banyak truk? dan Kenapa semuanya kelihatan sibuk?"

Didepannya Bom merotasikan bola mata.

"Mereka mempersiapkan resepsimu, kau lupa?"

Itu membuat Chanyeol menepuk jidatnya, demi apapun dia benar-benar lupa jika resepsi pernikahannya akan diadakan tiga hari setelah ujian terakhirnya atas keinginan Ny Park.

Sibuk memikirkan Baekhyun nyatanya membuat Chanyeol melupakan acara sepenting resepsi pernikahannya.

Atau mungkin Baekhyun memang jauh lebih penting dari resepsi pernikahannya sendiri?.

"Aku lupa noona"

"Aku sudah menduganya, kau memang kelihatan kurang setuju dengan resepsi ini" memandang adiknya yang mematung "Apa kau punya masalah? Beminat menceritakannya padaku?"

"Ini tentang Baekhyun, apa noona bisa membantu"

Mendengar nama Baekhyun, Bom mengulas sebuah senyum.

"Akan kupikirkan sesuatu yang bagus"

.

.

.

Sejak tiga hari lalu kesibukan tak biasa terjadi di kediaman keluarga Park, bukan tanpa alasan tapi kesibukan itu diakibatkan dengan persiapan resepsi pernikahan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo.

Baik Kyungsoo maupun Ny Park sangat antusias dengan hal ini, berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang kelihatan jemu.

Pasalnya sudah tiga hari lamanya dia tidak mengunjungi kediaman keluarga Baekhyun -meski hanya melihat dari jauh- karena persiapan resepsi pernikahannya.

Chanyeol akui bahwa dirinya memang pengecut, lebih banyak pertimbangan daripada tindakan, lebih banyak menggunakan otaknya daripada hatinya.

Ditengah kegalauan itu, Chanyeol melihat Bom menghampirinya dan membisikan sesuatu yang membuat sebuah senyuman mengembang di bibirnya.

.

.

.

Senja ini Baekhyun kembali menatap keluar jendela kamarnya yang berhadapan dengan jalanan komplek rumahnya.

Tak dipungkiri ada rindu menelusup di hatinya saat tak mendapati mobil hitam yang terparkir di seberang rumahnya.

'Ting' Lamunannya terputus saat mendengar bunyi pemberitahuan pesan masuk di ponselnya.

Baekhyun ingat bahwa hanya ada dua orang yang diberitahu nomor cadangannya yaitu Hanbin dan Jongin, jadi bisa dipastikan pengirim pesan adalah salah satu dari mereka.

Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya yang berada di atas meja rias lalu membuka pesan yang baru masuk dengan Jongin sebagai pengirimnya.

'Bisakah kau keluar rumah sebentar?'

Si Byun menyempatkan diri untuk melihat jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul 9 malam sebelum memutuskan berpakaian lebih rapi dan keluar rumah.

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya saat telah sampai di beranda rumahnya, mencari keberadaan Kim Jongin hingga seseorang menarik lengannya, menuntunnya ke bagian samping rumah yang sedikit temaram.

"Chanyeol?" kagetnya saat mendapati wajah Park Chanyeol didepannya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Wanita itu tak menjawab, lebih memilih memalingkan wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya dengan skeptis.

Chanyeol menarik dagu Baekhyun, lalu mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah yang wanita.

Dapat Chanyeol lihat jika mata si Byun berkaca ditengah pencahayaan yang minim.

"Aku merindukanmu Baek" Chanyeol berbisik dan Baekhyun mencelos karenanya.

Baekhyun lalu menepis tangan Chanyeol, menyembunyikan lelehan air matanya dengan kembali memalingkan wajah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dimana Jongin oppa?"

Chanyeol terkekeh ringan.

"Aku menunggumu untuk keluar rumah selama berjamjam beberapa hari ini, namun tak pernah kau pedulikan sementara Jongin hyung hanya perlu mengetikan sebuah pesan untuk membuatmu keluar rumah".

Baekhyun menatap pria didepannya dengan curiga.

"Kau tidak melakukan hal buruk padanya kan?"

Chanyeol mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel yang Baekhyun kenali sebagai milik Jongin dari saku jaketnya.

"Aku meminjamnya, dan aku tak menyangka bahwa cara ini berhasil"

Si Byun menatapnya jengah.

"Kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang!"

"Tunggu!" Chanyeol menahan lengannya.

Baekhyun mau tak mau kembali ke tempat semula.

"Katakan maksudmu dengan cepat"

"Besok adalah resepsi pernikahanku"

Dan Baekhyun merasakan sebuah jarum tak kasat mata menusuk dadanya.

Wanita itu berdecih, mencoba tak peduli.

"Lalu? Kau mengundangku?"

"Aku berniat melarikan diri"

Mata Baekhyun melebar saat menatap pria itu.

"Kau gila?"

"Ya Baek, aku gila karenamu" pria itu lalu meraih sebelah tangan Baekhyun.

"Maukah kau ikut melarikan diri bersamaku"

Baekhyun segera menghempaskan genggamannya lalu tertawa.

"Kau berniat menjadikanku antagonis disini?"

"Aku serius Baek!" yakin Chanyeol, dan itu membuat Baekhyun terdiam beberapa saat.

"Apa kau yakin dengan itu?"

"Tentu!"

"Baiklah, aku mau. Tapi kau harus mengatur rencana pelarianmu dengan rapi, setelah itu kita melarikan diri besok, aku menunggumu disini hingga jam 12 siang, jika kau tidak datang maka kita tidak usah bertemu lagi selamanya"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar

"Ya, aku setuju"

Dan setelahnya si Park memangut bibir Baekhyun dengan mesra, mencoba menyalurkan kerinduan terpendam mereka.

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun merasakan air matanya meleleh.

'Maafkan keegoisanku Chan!'

.

.

Kyungsoo mendudukan dirinya disebuah kursi taman kediaman Park.

Sudah satu jam dia berkeliling rumah besar ini guna mencari keberadaan Park Chanyeol, tapi yang dicari tak ditemuinya.

Kyungsoo kembali mengipasi tubuhnya dengan tangan saat mendengar suara gemerisik langkah kaki menginjak rerumputan di belakangnya.

Wanita itu menoleh, dan tampak olehnya siluet seseorang berdiri di samping gerbang belakang.

Kyungsoo memicingkan matanya, mencoba mengenali orang itu, namun karena pencahayaan yang minim membuat wajah orang itu tetap tak dikenali.

Dengan penasaran tinggi, Kyungsoo melangkah mendekatinya hingga tiba-tiba orang itu menariknya mendekat dan itu membuat Kyungsoo sedikit terhuyung.

Dia baru saja akan berteriak jika saja orang itu tak mengintrupsinya.

"Ini aku"

"Jongin? Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Memangnya aku dilarang disini?"

"Tentu saja, ini rumah suamiku"

"Lalu apakah sekarang kau tau dimana keberadaannya?"

Kyungsoo terdiam, namun pandangannya menghunus Jongin penuh selidik.

"Apa kau tau dia dimana?"

Jongin mengangguk pasti.

"Dia sedang menemui Byun Baekhyun"

"Byun Baekhyun? Bagaimana bisa?"

Jongin tersenyum miring, lalu merendahkan wajahnya hingga sejajar dengan wajah Kyungsoo dan itu membuat Kyungsoo reflek memundurkan wajahnya.

"Tentu saja, karena aku dan Bom noona yang membantunya"

"Aku tidak menduganya" sahut Kyungsoo, lalu keheningan meliputi keduanya dan Kyungsoo adalah yang pertama memecahkannya.

"Apakah tujuanmu kesini hanya untuk memberitahuku keberadaan suamiku?"

Didepannya Jongin memasang pose berpikir sebelum menjawab.

"Tidak juga"

Kyungsoo menaikan alisnya "Lalu?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat padamu"

Jawaban itu nyatanya membuat Kyungsoo tergelak.

"Bukankah kau bisa mengatakannya besok, aku mengundangmu bersama Krystal kan?"

"Aku..." Jongin menjeda cukup lama "Aku takut besok ada urusan mendadak"

Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk mengiyakan "Aku mengerti kesibukanmu"

Lalu keheningan kembali melingkupi, dan kini Jongin yang memecahkannya.

"Aku pergi dulu Kyung" katanya sambil berjalan ke arah gerbang yang masih terbuka.

Namun ditengah jalan Jongin menghentikan langkahnya, lalu kembali berbalik kepada Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri di belakangnya.

"Have a good day Kyung!" katanya dengan lambaian tangan dan setelahnya benar-benar pergi.

Bagi Kyungsoo, entah kenapa tingkah Jongin terkesan seperti salam perpisahan yang tersirat.

Kyungsoo membalas lambaian itu sambil menggumam pelan.

"Have a good day too Jongin dan semoga kita bertemu lagi"

.

.

.

TBC

First, aku mau ngucapin terimakasih sama reader-nim yang udah perhatian sama kondisiku (uhhh kalian baik banget) dan buat selepy-ssi aku cuma dehidrasi, tapi sekarang udah sembuh kok.

Next, jangan pada bosen ya buat para reader-nim buat ngikutin terus cerita ff ini dan jangan lupa buat rev, karena setiap rev yang kalian tulis sangat memotivasiku.

And finally, Jaga kesehatan dan see you next chap!

감사헤요 -ChanBaek Area-


	14. Chapter 13b

BEAUTY AND THE BEST

 **Cast : ChanBaek and other**

 **Ini genderswitch ya guys.**

 **Jadi buat yang gak suka gak usah baca ya !**

 **Summary : Baekhyun si cantik dengan sejuta pesona dan Chanyeol yang terbaik dalam segala dipertemukan dalam insiden tak terduga. Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah mereka.**

 **Let's check out !**

Hari ini adalah resepsi pernikahan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol, dikamarnya -yang juga kamar Chanyeol- Kyungsoo telah mempersiapkan diri dengan gaun pengantin berwarna putih yang membalut tubuhnya.

Dibelakangnya Krystal tengah sibuk menata rambutnya, istri Kim Jongin itu memang bersikeras ingin mempercantik Kyungsoo di acara resepsi pernikahannya.

"Sudah selesai" kata Krystal berbangga diri dengan hasil karyanya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum karenanya lalu kembali menatap pantulan bayangannya di cermin selagi Krystal meninggalkannya untuk mengambil aksesoris.

Krystal kembali ke sisinya dengan sebuah kotak beludru merah berukuran sedang, wanita itu membukanya dan menarik keluar isinya.

Sebuah kalung perak dengan bandul berbentuk laba-laba terlihat berkilauan diterpa sinar lampu.

"Coba pakai ini Kyung"

Krystal lalu memakaikan kalung itu di leher Kyungsoo.

"Ini indah sekali Krys" kata Kyungsoo, tangannya menyentuh bandul laba-laba itu.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya tentu saja, aku menyukainya"

"Syukurlah kau menyukainya itu pemberian Jongin"

Kyungsoo termangu karenanya, tanpa sadar tangannya meremas bandul kalungnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Jongin tidak datang?"

"Dia akan datang kok, hanya saja dia punya sedikit urusan hingga kami tidak berangkat bersama"

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti.

Perhatian keduanya lalu teralih pada ponsel Krystal yang berdering.

Krystal mengambil ponselnya dari dalam tas, mengernyit sebentar karena nomor tak dikenal menelponnya namun akhirnya tetap mengangkatnya juga.

"Hallo?"

"..."

Kyungsoo memperhatikan perubahan ekspresi di wajah Krystal karena panggilan telepon itu.

Wajah tenangnya berubah menjadi panik kentara.

Krystal lalu menutup sambungan teleponnya dengan wajah pasi.

"Ada apa Krys?"

"Jongin.." Kyungsoo merasakan kekhawatiran merayapinya tatkala mendengar nama Jongin disebut.

"Kenapa dengan Jongin?"

"Dia...kecelakaan"

.

.

Chanyeol yang sudah mengenakan tuxedo putihnya menatap tidak sabar noonanya yang hari ini mengenakan gaun berwarna softpink yang menjuntai hingga ke lantai.

Beberapa kali Chanyeol melirik jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukan angka 8, yang berarti 2 jam sebelum acara dimulai.

"Apakah noona sudah punya ide?"

Bom mengangkat sebelah tangannya di depan wajah Chanyeol.

"Diam! Biarkan aku berpikir, bagaimanapun bukan sesuatu yang mudah membantumu melarikan diri"

Chanyeol mendengus, dia sebenarnya kesal pada kinerja otak noonanya yang mendadak buntu, namun dirinya sendiri juga tidak bisa memikirkan pelarian ini karena benaknya sibuk dengan Baekhyun.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar noonanya terbuka, menampakan Kyungsoo dan Krystal diambangnya.

Bom terlonjak ditempatnya, lalu menatap jengkel Kyungsoo dan Krystal.

"Apa-apaan kalian?"

Kyungsoo menjadi yang pertama masuk, namun tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Bom.

Wanita itu langsung menghampiri Chanyeol dengan wajah pasi berurai air mata.

"Ada apa Kyung?"

"Bisakah kita menemui Jongin sekarang? Jongin kecelakaan Chan! Dia sekarat!"

Chanyeol melebarkan matanya, lalu menatap Krystal yang berada di belakang Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya dengan berlinang air mata.

Bom yang tadi menjengkel kini berubah sama paniknya, wanita itu lalu menghampiri ketiganya.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Pertanyaan Bom barusan nyatanya membuat sebuah ide terlintas di benak Chanyeol.

"Apakah noona mau membantuku?"

.

.

Ny Park menggendong Chanwoo dipelukannya, wanita itu berniat untuk mememui Kyungsoo karena kurang dari 20 menit acara resepsi akan dimulai.

Ny Park kemudian menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu cokelat yang telah digantungi bunga diatasnya.

Pintu itu sedikit terbuka, jadi Ny Park langsung memasuki kamar putranya itu dan disuguhi pemandangan seorang wanita berbalut gaun pengantin putih yang menyapu lantai.

Wanita itu tengah membelakanginya karena menghadap ke jendela kamar setinggi 2 meter yang dalam keadaan terbuka.

"Sudah waktunya Kyung!" Ny Park yakin bahwa suaranya barusan tidaklah kencang, namun bahu wanita di depannya terlihat menegang kaku, 'Apa aku mengagetkannya?' batin Ny Park.

"Kyungs-" Ny Park tercekat dan tak mampu menyelesaikan kata-katanya saat wanita bergaun pengantin itu berbalik.

Karena yang didapatinya adalah wajah sang putri sulung -Bom- dibalik tudung pengantin tipis.

"Bom?!" dengan langkah cepat dia menghampiri Bom yang terlihat gugup.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling "Dimana Kyungsoo?"

"Dengarkan aku dulu Bu" potongnya cepat. "Apakah Ibu menyayangiku? Menyayangi Chanyeol? Menyangi Kyungsoo?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Bom?! Tentu saja aku menyayangi kalian semua!"

Bom meraih tangan Ny Park dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Jika Ibu menyayangi kami, bisakah Ibu membuktikannya?"

Ny Park memandang putri sulungnya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau bicarakan Bom? Dimana Kyungsoo?"

"Kyungsoo pergi, bersama Chanyeol dan Krystal"

"Pergi? Pergi kemana? Mengapa mereka pergi?!" nada suara Ny Park meninggi, ada rasa tak percaya dalam suaranya.

"Mereka pergi untuk menentukan pilihan mereka sendiri"

"Apa maksudmu Bom?"

"Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol memang saling mencintai, tapi itu dulu Bu. Perpisahan yang pernah terjadi, membuat mereka punya cinta lain. Mereka sudah tak saling mencintai lagi Bu, mereka sudah mencintai orang lain"

Ny Park merasakan lututnya melemas lalu tubuhnya merosot ke lantai, pergerakan itu membuat Chanwoo yang digendongnya kaget dan mulai menangis.

Bom yang melihat itu segera mengambil alih keponakannya, dan mencoba menenangkan sebisanya.

Ny Park mulai terisak di tempatnya.

"Tak sadarkah perlakuan kalian hari ini bukan hanya telah melukaiku tapi juga membuatku harus menanggung malu"

Katanya ditengah tangis, Bom terdiam, dia mengerti maksud Ibunya menanggung malu.

Sebagian besar tamu undangan pasti sudah hadir, dan jika acara hari ini di batalkan akan berakibat fatal bagi image Ny Park.

"Izinkan aku menikahi putri anda hari ini Ny Park"

Ny Park menghentikan tangisnya lalu menoleh ke belakang, disana ada Choi Seunghyun yang berdiri dengan tuxedo putih -yang seharusnya digunakan Chanyeol- sambil mengulurkan tangan kepadanya.

Menerima uluran itu, Ny Park bangkit berdiri dibantu Seunghyun.

"Aku tahu, tidak sopan bagiku melamar putri keluarga Park dengan cara seperti ini, aku bahkan hanya membawa ini" mengeluarkan sebuah kotak merah kecil dan membukanya, menampakan sebuah cincin dengan batu safir sebagai mata cincinnya.

Bom merona di tempatnya, ekspresi Ny Park berubah menjadi lebih tenang, Ibu dua anak itu menatap si sulung dengan pandangan menggoda.

"Bom...I Know this very akward, But...Would you like be my wife?"

Ny Park menghapus sisa air matanya, lalu memegang bahu Bom seraya berkata

"Jawablah Bomie"

Dan dengan malu-malu, Bom menganggukan kepalanya.

"Yes"

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan tergesa di koridor rumah sakit diikuti Chanyeol dan Krystal.

Hingga ketiganya menghentikan langkah di depan ruang operasi -tempat Jongin ditangani-, seorang perawat baru saja keluar dari sana.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Kyungsoo menyerobot.

Perawat itu tampak kebingungan karenanya "Anda keluarga Kim Jongin?"

"Saya istrinya" Krystal menyahut dari balik tubuh Kyungsoo, dan saat itu juga Kyungsoo merasa sebuah suara imajiner berteriak di dalam benaknya 'Memangnya kau siapa bagi Kim Jongin?'.

Kyungsoo mundur dari hadapan perawat itu, lalu duduk di kursi tunggu bersebelahan dengan Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu mari urus administrasinya Ny Kim" kata perawat itu pada Krystal, keduanya berjalan beriringan meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo khawatir.

"Kau baik-baik saja Kyung?"

"Ya Chan" katanya sambil menghapus lelehan air mata di pipinya "Aku hanya merasa melakukan banyak hal bodoh hari ini" Kyungsoo melanjutkan.

"Apa maksudmu hal bodoh itu adalah melarikan diri dari acara resepsi?"

"Itu salah satunya dan lagi...yang barusan terjadi" Kyungsoo menjeda perkataannya "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk terlalu ikut campur pada keadaan Jongin, aku...hanya khawatir padanya".

"Kau masih memungkirinya Kyung?"

Kyungsoo mendongak, menatap Chanyeol yang berada disisinya.

"Apa maksudmu Chan?"

"Dari caramu menanyakan keadaan Jongin hyung pada perawat tadi, aku melihat perasaan takut kehilangan bukan hanya khawatir semata seperti yang kau katakan dan itu berarti-"

"Aku tidak mungkin mencintainya Chan, disaat aku memilikimu dan Chanwoo sekarang"

Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Aku sebenarnya bukan ingin mengatakan kau mencintai Jongin" Kyungsoo tercekat, berniat akan membantah jika Chanyeol tidak memotong "Apa artinya aku dan pernikahan kita jika kau sudah tidak mencintaiku"

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu Chan? Aku..aku mencintaimu, sangat"

Chanyeol memegang kedua bahu Kyungsoo dan menatapnya dengan tajam "Dengar Kyung!" nada bicaranya serius.

"Aku memang mencintaimu, tapi itu dulu. Kau meninggalkanku setelah itu, kita berpisah, kisah kita terhenti sampai disana karena apa?" Kyungsoo menggeleng lemah, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, saat itu Chanyeol melanjutkan.

"Karena aku bosan Kyung, aku bosan menunggumu yang tak kunjung kembali. Jadi aku mulai mencoba membuka hatiku bagi wanita lain, membuka hatiku untuk Baekhyun dan sekarang percayalah bahwa aku lebih mencintai Baekhyun dibanding dirimu dan aku berpendapat bahwa hal yang sama juga terjadi padamu"

Kyungsoo menggali ingatannya selama dua tahun belakangan ini, mencoba mencari peran Park Chanyeol di masa sulitnya, mencari Park Chanyeol di masa kehamilannya yang sulit, mencari Park Chanyeol di saat kesakitan selama melahirkan Chanwoo, mencari Park Chanyeol di saat mengurus putranya, dan dari semua itu Kyungsoo tak dapat menemukan peranan Park Chanyeol karena yang ada hanya Kim Jongin.

Dan Kim Jongin yang sama sedang terbaring antara hidup dan matinya di ruang operasi.

"Chan.." Kyungsoo berbisik, wajahnya mulai dibanjiri air mata.

"Mulai sekarang kau tidak usah membohongi perasaanmu sendiri Kyung kau harus dengarkan apa kata hatimu"

"Iya Chan, aku...mencintai Jongin. Sejujurnya aku kembali ke Korea bukan untuk menemuimu...tapi untuk menghindari kesakitan hatiku karena pernikahan Jongin dan Krystal" ujar Kyungsoo dengan parau karena air mata.

Chanyeol membawa wanita itu dalam pelukannya, mencoba memberinya kekuatan lewat pelukan menenangkan itu.

"Chan.." panggil Kyungsoo, dan Chanyeol melepas pelukannya.

"Tapi bagaimanapun aku dan Jongin tidak bisa bersama, aku tidak mau melukai Krystal"

"Tenang saja Kyung, Jongin hyung pernah mengatakan padaku bahwa dirinya dan Krystal tidak saling mencintai, mereka menikah atas dasar perjodohan, dan baik Krystal maupun Jongin hyung memiliki cerita cinta masing-masing, jadi jangan anggap dirimu melukai Krystal ok?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil menghapus sisa air matanya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan dirimu dan Baekhyun eonnie?"

Pertanyaan Kyungsoo tadi membuat Chanyeol melirik jam tangannya yang kini menunjukan pukul 11:23.

"Itu biarkan menjadi urusanku Kyung"

Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya, lalu membenarkan kerah kemejanya.

"Aku akan mengurus cintaku sekarang Kyung" katanya sambil menjauh.

Namun baru beberapa langkah, Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Dan satu lagi Kyung, Aku akan menceraikanmu"

Tidak seperti kebanyakan wanita yang merasakan sakit hati saat diceraikan, Kyungsoo justru sebaliknya.

Wanita itu merasakan luapan kebahagiaan dan tanpa sadar menangis bahagia.

Dia berjanji akan segera memulai kisah barunya bersama Jongin dan mendoakan kebahagiaan Chanyeol bersama cintanya yang baru, Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Jarak antara rumah sakit dan kediaman keluarga Byun untungnya tidak terlalu jauh, karena Chanyeol hanya membutuhkan waktu 30 menit mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh untuk sampai di sana.

Jam tangannya kini menunjukan waktu 11:53, itu artinya dia punya waktu 7 menit sebelum batas maksimal rencana melarikan diri.

Dengan tergesa Chanyeol memarkir kendaraannya, lalu berlari menyongsong rumah bercat cream itu.

Chanyeol bahkan melupakan etika bertamunya saat menggedor pintu rumah itu dengan brutal.

Tak berselang lama, pintu pun terbuka menampakan Ny Byun yang terkejut karena kedatangannya.

"Chanyeol?"

"Selamat siang Bi"

"Silahkan masuk!" Ny Byun mempersilahkan Chanyeol untuk masuk ke ruang tamunya yang berinterior elegant.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau mau berkunjung hari ini, jadi kau mau kubuatkan minuman apa?"

"Tidak usah Bi, aku juga tidak akan lama, aku hanya ingin menemui Baekhyun".

Ekspresi Ny Byun seketika berubah.

"Baekhyun?"

"Ya, Baekhyun ada disini kan?"

Ny Byun tidak mejawab, wanita itu meninggalkan Chanyeol di ruang tamu, dan si Park beranggapan bahwa Ny Byun memanggilkan Baekhyun untuknya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Ny Byun kembali ke ruang tamu dengan kotak merah muda berukuran sedang ditangannya dan masih tanpa Baekhyun.

Chanyeol kebingungan, dia baru saja akan bertanya, jika Ny Byun tidak mendahuluinya.

"Baekhyun menitipkan kotak ini untuk diberikan kepadamu sebelum ia pergi tadi" meletakan kotak itu di depan Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun pergi? kemana?"

"Ke New York bersama keluarga adik perempuanku"

Chanyeol melirik kotak itu dan segera membukanya.

Di dalamya terdapat black credit card yang dulu pernah diberikannya pada Baekhyun saat di butik dan secarik kertas.

Si Park mengambil kertas itu, mengharap bahwa isinya adalah alamat rumahnya di New York, namun ternyata bukan.

Isinya sangat panjang jika dikatakan alamat.

 _Dear Chanyeol,_

 _Jika surat ini telah sampai ditanganmu itu artinya aku sudah tidak lagi berada di Korea untuk mengikuti keluarga Hanbin ke New York._

 _Sebelumnya aku juga mau berterimakasih atas pinjaman black credit cardnya, kau baik sekali Chan._

 _Chan...aku mau minta maaf karena aku tidak menepati janjiku untuk menunggumu hingga jam 12 siang dikarenakan aku terlalu takut jika kau tidak datang dan kita tidak bisa bertemu lagi sesuai perjanjian._

 _Aku tahu aku memang egois Chan, aku tidak sanggup menerima kenyataan bahwa kau sudah mutlak milik orang lain, karena bagaimanapun aku tidak bisa berpaling darimu setelah apa yang kita lewati bersama._

 _Karena kuakui bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu Chan, meskipun aku tahu bahwa cintaku tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan cinta yang Kyungsoo berikan padamu._

 _Ketahuilah juga bahwa aku tidak menyesal pernah memberikan hal paling berharga yang kupunya untukmu, jadi jangan merasa bersalah._

 _Sebagai penutup kuucapkan selamat dan berbahagialah._

 _Kiss and Hug,_

 _-Baekhyun-_

Dan satu hal yang Chanyeol ketahui bahwa dia selalu ditinggalkan wanita yang dicintainya saat dia sangat mencintai wanita itu.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

TBC

Oke, sebenernya bagian ini mau aku post sama bagian yang sebelumnya, tapi karena berhubung waktu itu ada sedikit gangguan, ya akhirnya aku cut aja.

Next, makasih bangeeeeeet buat reader-nim setia ff ini yang udah fav, follow, rev, atau sekedar view (itu sangat mengapresiasi).

Btw, buat reader-nim yang punya akun instagram bisa follow aku di **suxxicans** (kalo mau).

And finally, Selamat berpuasa (bagi yang menjalankan), See you next chap dan jaga kesehatan kalian.

감사헤요

-ChanBaek Area-


	15. Chapter 14

BEAUTY AND THE BEST

 **Cast : ChanBaek and other**

 **Ini genderswitch ya guys.**

 **Jadi buat yang gak suka gak usah baca ya !**

 **Summary : Baekhyun si cantik dengan sejuta pesona dan Chanyeol yang terbaik dalam segala dipertemukan dalam insiden tak terduga. Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah mereka.**

 **Let's check out !**

...6 Years Later...

Sinar matahari menyelusup lewat celah ventilasi udara sebuah kamar yang keadaannya temaram.

Hal itu mengusik Park Chanyeol yang masih bergelung diatas ranjang, dengan kesadaran yang masih mengambang pria Park itu menggerakan tangan kanannya menggapai tempat disisinya berbaring dan mendapati kekosongan disana, hal itu nyatanya berefek pada kelopak matanya yang terbuka sempurna.

Chanyeol buru-buru duduk untuk memastikan hal itu dan memang kekosongan yang didapatinya disana.

"Hah..." pria itu mendesah kasar karenanya, seharusnya dia terbiasa akan hal itu, sudah enam tahun lamanya dan sudah ratusan bahkan ribuan kali terjadi dimana dia selalu terbangun dengan tempat disisinya berbaring selalu kosong.

Tapi selalu saja respon yang sama ditunjukannya berkali-kali pula yaitu kecewa, kehilangan, hampa atau apalah itu, Chanyeol tak mau memikirkan itu lebih jauh lagi.

Dengan malas Chanyeol meraih bathrobe nya yang tergantung di sisi tempat tidur lalu segera memasuki kamar mandi.

.

Chanyeol sudah berpakaian rapi saat menuruni tangga menuju ke ruang makan, tahunya meja makan sudah kosong, kosong dalam artian disini sudah tidak ada orang sementara sepiring panekuk sebagai menu sarapan bagiannya masih tertata rapi.

Chanyeol menyempat untuk melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukan waktu 8.34 AM, waktu yang seharusnya sangat terlambat untuk pergi ke kantor namun itu sepertinya tidak berlaku bagi Chanyeol yang jabatannya Direktur.

Si Park mulai menyantap sarapannya, bahkan rasa manis panekuk itu seolah hambar karena disantapnnya seorang diri, Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, pemikiran itu bisa mempengaruhi waktu sarapannya dan membuatnya datang sangat terlambat ke kantor dan noonanya akan memarahi serta sekretarisnya tidak berhenti mengomel.

Chanyeol menyudahi sarapannya lalu bergegas berangkat bekerja.

.

P WORLD CORP, merupakan salah satu perusahaan besar di Korea, untuk itu perusahaan ini selalu sibuk setiap harinya lalu lalang pegawai di lantai dasar menjadi pemandangan biasa bagi tempat ini.

Di tengah lalu lalang itu Chanyeol berjalan santai menuju ruangannya yang berada di lantai 5, dan itu membuat fokus pegawai terbagi sejenak untuk menatapi Direktur mereka yang tampan, selain tampan Direktur Park Chanyeol juga cerdas terbukti dari jabatan tingginya diusia yang masih 24 tahun.

Bukan karena nepotis, Chanyeol mendapatkan jabatan tersebut namun karena skill alaminya, jadi memang pantas dikagumi.

Chanyeol melempar senyum kecil saat berpapasan dengan beberapa staf magang perempuan dan itu memancing jeritan tertahan mereka.

Well jika boleh jujur Chanyeol memang suka sekali jadi pusat perhatian, meski kesukaannya itu kadang berefek pada masalah lain.

Chanyeol memasuki lift dan menekan angka lima, beberapa menit kemudian terdengar bunyi 'ting' dan pintu lift terbuka.

Chanyeol sedikit terlonjak dan hampir berteriak tatkala wajah noonanya terpampang disana.

Tanpa menunggu pintu lift tertutup lagi, Bom menarik tangan Chanyeol, entah tarikannya yang terlalu kuat atau Chanyeol yang tengah lengah yang jelas tubuh yang lebih tinggi tertarik keluar lift.

"Apakah jam di kamarmu rusak hah? Ini jam berapa?" cerocos noonanya tanpa berniat memberi Chanyeol kesempatan untuk menjawab salah satu pertanyaannya.

"Meski kau seorang direktur tapi tak sepantasnya kau datang sesiang ini, seharusnya kau menjadi contoh baik bagi seluruh karyawan" kata sang noona lagi dan tentu saja Chanyeol hanya punya satu jawaban untuk meredamnya.

"Maafkan aku tak akan kuulangi" jawabnya lalu segera berjalan menuju ruangannya yang terletak cukup jauh dari lift.

Di depan pintu ruangannya terdapat tiga buah meja kerja -meja sekretarisnya-, perkejaan yang banyak membuat Chanyeol memiliki lebih banyak sekretaris untuk membantunya, dimana dua diantaranya lebih senior dari yang satu.

"Selamat pagi Sir"

"Selamat pa-" ucapan Chanyeol tertahan diujung lidah, gerakan membuka pintunya juga terhenti sementara kala mendapati salah satu meja kerja sekretarisnya dalam keadaan kosong.

"Dimana sekretaris Park?"

"Senior sedang ke toilet sir"

Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Saat dia kembali, suruh dia menghadapku" dan setelahnya Chanyeol benar-benar memasuki ruangannya

.

Hal pertama yang didapati Chanyeol adalah tumpukan map berkas tebal berserakan di atas meja kerjanya.

"Bahkan dengan bantuan tiga sekeretarispun pekerjaanku masih sebanyak ini" gumamnya sambil mendudukan diri di kursi panasnya.

Dua puluh menit berlalu, namun belum satupun berkas selesai ditandatanganinya, tak ayal itu membuat Chanyeol sedikit jengkel.

Ditengah kejengkelan itu, Chanyeol mendengar ketukan pintu diiringi suara wanita "Ini sekretaris Park sir!".

"Masuk!" singkatnya tanpa berpaling dari berkas.

Cklek...pintu ruangannya terbuka diikuti suara ketukan hak sepatu dan itu berhasil mengalihkan fokus Chanyeol dari berkas yang dibacanya.

Pria Park itu langsung disuguhkan pemandangan sepasang kaki ramping dengan stileto merah, tanpa sadar menaikan arah pandangnya dan kali ini mendapati sebuah rok berwarna cream yang panjangnya hanya sebatas paha tengah, pandangannya naik ke atas lagi dan kini terlihatlah sebuah kemeja putih tipis yang memamerkan tubuh dibaliknya hanya saja sedikit terhalang dengan sebuah blazer yang warnanya sama dengan rok yang dikenakan, Chanyeol masih menaikan pandangannya dan berakhir pada wajah cantik berpoles make up tipis yang memandangnya jengah.

"Ada apa sir?" tanya si wanita dengan ketus.

Chanyeol memijat pelipis sebagai respon lalu bangkit dari duduknya, menatap tajam wanita di sebrang mejanya dengan kedua tangan bertumpu pada pinggiran meja.

"Sudah berulang kali kukatakan Ny Park, jangan pernah gunakan pakaian tak senonoh itu saat di kantor" kata Chanyeol penuh penekanan.

Wanita itu memutar malas bola matanya "Kenapa? Setahuku tidak ada peraturan seperti itu di kantor ini"

"Memang tidak ada, tapi aku tidak suka"

"Tapi aku suka" balas si wanita.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, mencoba meredam emosi menghadapi si wanita karena berbicara dengan wanita ini selalu berhasil menguras emosinya.

"Aku ingin bicara baik-baik bersamamu Ny Park jadi silahkan duduk" sambil menunjuk kursi di depan mejanya dengan ujung dagu.

Si wanita tersenyum miring, lalu mendudukan dirinya di atas meja kerja Chanyeol dan gerakan itu tak ayal membuat rok pendeknya tersingkap dan paha mulusnya terpampang jelas di mata Chanyeol.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan sir?"

"Holy Shit! Berhenti menggodaku Baek!" desis Chanyeol.

Baekhyun didepannya mengerling nakal "Aku tidak" jemarinya kini berpindah ke bahu Chanyeol, jarak antar keduanya juga dipersempit menyisakan spasi kurang dari 5 cm "Kau saja yang terlalu maniak" katanya dengan manis.

Cup... Chanyeol menghentikan wanita itu dengan menciumnya, tidak lama memang namun Baekhyun dibuat berhenti mengoceh.

"See?"

"Damn It!" dengan itu Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun menuju sebuah pintu di sudut ruangan -pintu kamar pribadinya-, menendang pintu itu dengan kakinya agar terbuka lalu segera masuk dan merebahkan Baekhyun di ranjang king size kamar itu.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Chanyeol menindih wanita itu dan menciumnya dengan gairah meledak, tangannya bahkan tidak tinggal diam melucuti pakaian Baekhyun.

Dimulai dari melepas blazernya, kemeja, rok hingga tubuh Baekhyun hanya berbalut sepasang pakaian dalam.

Chanyeol berniat bermain sebentar dengan isi bra Baekhyun sebelum tangan si wanita menghentikannya.

Chanyeol berdecak kesal lalu menatap wajah si wanita.

"Apa lagi?!"

"Kau belum mengunci pintu ruangan ini"

"Tidak akan ada orang luar yang memasuki ruangan ini Baek"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sehun dan Junhoe, mereka sekertarismu kan? mereka bisa memasuki ruangan ini kapan saja, aku tidak mau jadi tontonan orang lain karena aku ini istrimu bukan artis porno"

Chanyeol bangkit dari posisinya, merapikan pakaiannya yang sedikit kusut lalu segera keluar kamar pribadinya berniat untuk menemui dua sekretaris lainnya, Sehun dan Junhoe.

Chanyeol membuka sedikit pintu depan ruangannya lalu menjulurkan kepalanya keluar.

"Sehun-ssi, Junhoe-ssi bisakah kalian mengerjakan pekerjaan Sekretaris Park dulu, karena sekarang Sekretaris Park sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan lain bersamaku"

"Ya Sir, tak masalah" jawab Sehun dengan seringaian.

"Dan satu lagi, pastikan tidak ada yang memasuki ruanganku selama 2 jam kedepan"

"Dimengerti sir"

"Terimakasih" sahut Chanyeol balas menyeringai lalu setelahnya kembali ke ruangannya dan pintu tertutup.

Junhoe melongo melihat interaksi Senior dan atasannya, dia bahkan belum mengerjakan pekerjaannya hingga Sehun mengintrupsi.

"Cepat kerjakan pekerjaanmu!"

"Baik senior" Junhoe mulai mengerjakan bagiannya seraya bertanya "Senior, kau tahu pekerajaan seperti apakah yang sedang dikerjakan Direktur dan senior Park di dalam sana?"

"Aku tidak tahu pasti sih, yang pasti pekerjaan itu berhubungan dengan masalah kelestarian marga Park"

"Maksud senior?"

"Jangan banyak tanya, pikirkan saja sambil bekerja" jawab Sehun kali ini sembari tersenyum miring.

.

.

Chanyeol kembali ke kamar pribadinya dan mendapati istrinya yang tengah terduduk sambil memainkan ponsel dengan tubuh ditutupi selimut berwarna navy blue.

"Mau melanjutkan yang tadi nyonya?" tanyanya sambil melucuti pakaiannya sendiri.

"Lanjutkan saja, lagipula kau bukan anak ingusan" Baekhyun menjawab dengan pipi bersemu merah karena ucapannya sendiri.

Sebuah tangan tahunya merebut ponsel di genggaman Baekhyun.

"Chan kembalikan" rengeknya manja.

"Waktumu sekarang bersamaku sayang jadi ponselnya simpan dulu ya" ujar Chanyeol dengan gaya membujuk anak kecil.

"Ya sudah matikan saja ponselnya"

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mematikan ponsel istrinya, setelahnya Chanyeol menaiki ranjangnya, mendekati Baekhyun dengan merangkak.

Baekhyun reflek memundurkan tubuhnya hingga gerakannya terhenti karena tubuhnya terkantuk kepala ranjang.

Di depan wajahnya pria itu tersenyum ala joker dan Baekhyun sedikit bergidik karenanya "Jangan menakutiku Chan!".

"Aku tidak" Chanyeol menggeleng dan tanpa menunggu waktu lagi, si Park melucuti sisa pakaian dalam Baekhyun dengan gaya sensual.

Setelahnya Chanyeol mencium wanita itu lagi, kali ini lebih intens dari sebelumnya, gairahnya juga terasa mendidih di puncak kepala.

Pelan-pelan Chanyeol mulai melakukan penetrasi kejantanannya di kewanitaan Baekhyun.

Wanita itu mendesis sakit, kedua tangannya meremas bahu suaminya dengan kuat "Uhh sakkith se-kkalih Chan" bahkan air matanya mulai menetes.

Chanyeol mengelus kepala istrinya seraya mengecup bibirnya berulang kali, menenangkan istrinya agar lebih rileks "Sst tenanghh sayanghh".

Si Pria mulai menggerakan kejantanannya dengan pelan dan Baekhyun masih sesekali mendesis kesakitan.

Baekhyun mempererat cengkramannya di bahu Chanyeol saat merasakan sakit yang mendera kewanitaannya makin menjadi padahal ini bukan pertama kalinya dirinya dan Chanyeol bercinta namun rasanya sakit di kewanitaannya saat pertama kali penetrasi tidak pernah hilang, Apa 'punya' Chanyeol ukurannya terus membesar?

Sibuk dengan pikirannya tak sadar jika Chanyeol mulai menaikan ritme gerakannya.

"AHHH Shhhh"

"Janganhh berisik Baek uhhh, kauhh mau sekretariskuh mendengar?"

Plak...tahunya Baekhyun malah menampar kepalanya.

"Kau yanghh membuatku berisik sialan Ahhh..."

.

.

Jam pulang sudah berakhir tiga jam yang lalu, namun Baekhyun masih berkutat dengan komputernya, wanita itu bahkan tak menghiraukan Chanyeol yang kini berdiri disampingnya.

"Sudahlah Baek ini sudah malam, ayo kita pulang"

"Kau pulang duluan saja Chan, aku masih banyak perkerjaan" jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari layar komputernya, hal itu membuat Chanyeol mengernyit tak suka, pria itu meraih dagu Baekhyun mengisyaratkan sang istri untuk menatapnya "Aku tahu pekerjaanmu banyak Baek tapi untuk kali ini dengarkan aku sayang" Chanyeol membujuk.

"Aku akan me-mphhh" kata-kata Baekhyun terpotong karena wanita itu membekap mulutnya dengan tangan menahan isi perutnya yang mendesak ke kerongkongan.

"Kau kenapa Baek?" khawatir Chanyeol, tangan pria itu sudah mengelus punggung Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tak menjawab, dia lebih memilih berlari ke arah toilet, Chanyeol mengikutinya bahkan sampai ke dalam toilet dimana kini Baekhyun tengah berjongkok di depan closet dan memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"Hoeek...hoeeek" Chanyeol berjongkok disisinya dan mengurut tengkuk Baekhyun.

Setelah lima belas menit berlalu akhirnya Baekhyun akhirnya berhenti muntah, wanita itu kini menyandarkan tubuh lemasnya di bahu Chanyeol.

"Kau kenapa Baek? Kau sakit?"

"Sepertinya aku masuk angin" jawab Baekhyun dengan lemah.

Chanyeol mengecup kening istrinya berkali-kali lalu membantunya berdiri.

"Kita pulang sekarang kalau begitu" dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

Keduanya kembali ke meja kerja Baekhyun dan membereskan barang-barangnya, setelelah selesai keduanya berniat segera meninggalkan kantor jika saja Baekhyun tidak pingsan dan membuat Chanyeol shock.

.

.

Baekhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya kala indera penciumannya menangkap aroma obat-obatan yang menusuk, wanita itu akhirnya memilih untuk membuka mata sepenuhnya dan mendapati kini dirinya berada ruangan serba putih yang diyakininya rumah sakit.

Baekhyun mendudukan tubuhnya dan baru menyadari bahwa kini pakaian kantornya telah berganti menjadi pakaian rumah sakit, tangan kanannya juga tersambung infusan.

Cklek...Pintu depan ruangannya terbuka menampakan sosok suaminya dengan sebuah plastik bag ditangannya.

"Kau sudah siuman sayang?" tanyanya lalu mengambil posisi duduk disamping ranjang rawat Baekhyun.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku Chan?" kata Baekhyun saat Chanyeol membongkar plastik bag yang isinya ternyata salad buah dan menyimpannya di pangkuan Baekhyun.

"Makan itu dulu Baek!"

"Aku tidak mau Chan, perutku mual sekali" mendorong salad buah itu dari pangkuannya, namun Chanyeol menghentikan gerakannya.

"Untuk kali ini jangan membantahku sayang!" Chanyeol menatapnya tajam.

"Tapi aku tidak mau!" Baekhyun balas mendelik.

"Baek..." Chanyeol membujuknya.

"Jangan memaksaku"

Chanyeol menghela napasnya, lagi-lagi kesabarannya diuji si cantik ini.

"Sayang dengarkan aku kali ini saja, kau harus makan ini, karena sekarang kau tidak sendiri"

Baekhyun menautkan kedua alisnya "Maksudmu?"

Chanyeol mengulum senyumnya "Kau hamil sayang, sebentar lagi Chanwoo dan Junghwan akan punya adik"

.

.

TBC

Ok chap ini loncat ke setting 6 tahun kemudian, dimana Baek sama Chan udah nikah jadi buat reader-nim yang kemarin kecewa karena Baek pergi chap ini jawabannya.

Dan yang penasaran (kalo ada) sama ChanBaek sebelum mereka menikah akan aku jelaskan di chap depan.

Btw, ada gak reader-nim yang akun medsosnya masih ngdown sampe hari ini, karna akunku masih ngdown guys tapi anehnya ffn sama wattpad lancar ya.

Oh ya ff ini aku publish juga di wattpad (liat profil **Mulberry_time** )

Finally, makasih bagi yang udah fav, fol, rev, jaga kesehatan kalian ya dan See You next chap.

감사헤요

-ChanBaek Area-


	16. Chapter 15

BEAUTY AND THE BEST

 **Cast : ChanBaek and other**

 **Ini genderswitch ya guys.**

 **Jadi buat yang gak suka gak usah baca ya !**

 **Summary : Baekhyun si cantik dengan sejuta pesona dan Chanyeol yang terbaik dalam segala dipertemukan dalam insiden tak terduga. Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah mereka.**

 **Let's check out !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi sekarang kau pengangguran Baek?" tanya Luhan sambil mengunyah keripik kentangnya, tak menghiraukan wajah Baekhyun yang sudah mengerut malas.

"Sebenarnya ini keinginan Chanyeol, dia bilang dokter mengatakan bahwa kehamilanku yang sekarang berbeda dari yang sebelumnya" balas Baekhyun, tangannya memencet-mencet remote untuk mengganti chanel televisi.

Keduanya sedang berada di rumah pribadi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol -setelah menikahi Baekhyun, Chanyeol membeli sebuah rumah yang jaraknya dekat dengan tempat bekerjanya, dan kini bertetangga dengan pasangan Sehun, Luhan yang baru menikah satu tahun lalu-.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu Lu? Kau sering mendapat kontraksi tidak?"

Luhan disampingnya mengelus perutnya yang sudah sangat membuncit -hamil 7 bulan- "Aku jarang mendapat kontraksi Baek, hanya saja aku sering buang air kecil di malam hari"

"Ohh aku juga sering begitu saat hamil Junghwan".

Keduanya lalu larut dalam keheningan, hingga Luhan memanggil sang Ny muda Park.

"Baek..."

"Ya" tapi matanya belum berpaling dari layar televisi.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu"

"Tanyakan saja" Baekhyun menjawab ringan sementara Luhan pipinya sudah merah lantaran memikirkan pertanyaan yang akan diajukannya pada temannya itu.

"Selama ini kau sibuk bekerja, pergi sangat pagi dan pulang sudah larut, aku yakin kau pasti langsung tidur saat pulang ke rumah" Baekhyun melarikan pandangannya kepada Luhan, sebelah alisnya terangkat "Lalu? Kau mau bertanya apa?"

"Itu...dimana kau dan Chanyeol membuat bayi yang itu" tanya Luhan sambil menunjuk perut Baekhyun.

Menyadari arah pembicaraan Luhan membuat pipi Baekhyun memerah hingga ke telinga "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu Lu?" rengeknya.

"Aku penasaran Baek"

"Jangan bertanya tentang hal itu Lu" kata Baekhyun dengan pipi yang semakin merah.

"Baek...aku penasaran" tapi Luhan malah mengguncang tubuh Baekhyun.

"Jika aku bilang iya, apa kau akan berhenti menanyakan itu?"

"Jadi benar apa yang dikatakan Sehun" gumamnya namun masih terdengar jelas di telinga Baekhyun.

"Apa? Sehun?"

"Iya Baek" jawab Luhan dengan polos.

Baekhyun melongo karenanya 'Lihat saja kau Oh Sehun, aku akan membuat perhitungan denganmu' batinnya.

Ting...Tong...

"Sepertinya ada tamu"

"Kalau begitu aku buka pintu dulu Lu!" kata Baekhyun sambil berjalan ke pintu depan.

Cklek...

"Eonnie!" itu Kyungsoo dengan sebuah paper bag ditangannya.

"Kyungsoo?" sahutnya lalu menerima pelukan dari yang lebih pendek "Sejak kapan kau di Korea?" lanjutnya lalu mempersilahkan Kyungsoo masuk.

"Tadi malam eonnie, aku dan Jongin sedang berlibur selama seminggu" jawabnya sambik mengekori Baekhyun ke dalam rumah.

"Hai Luhan eonnie!" sambil mendudukan diri di sisi Luhan.

"Kau mau minum apa Kyung?"

"Tidak usah eonnie, aku tidak lama kok cuma mau mengajak Chanwoo jalan-jalan"

"Tapi sayangnya Chanwoo sedang menginap bersama Junghwan di rumah Ibu Park" sesal Baekhyun.

"Yasudah biar aku jemput saja disana" Kyungsoo berdiri "dan ini ada oleh-oleh untukmu" menyodorkan paper bag ditangannya.

"Terimakasih Kyung, seharusnya kau tidak usah repot-repot" balasnya.

Semenjak bercerai dengan Chanyeol, Kyungsoo memilih kembali ke Amerika, menjalin hubungan dengan Jongin lalu menikah tiga tahun lalu, tepatnya dua bulan setelah Jongin bercerai dengan Krystal.

Sedangkan Krystal sendiri juga telah menikah dengan Stuart beberapa bulan setelah pernikahan Jongin-Kyungsoo.

Well..kisah cinta yang cukup rumit, namun berakhir bahagia bagi semuanya.

Baekhyun melambaikan tangan pada Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang baru meninggalkan rumahnya.

Ny muda Park itu kembali ke ruang tv untuk membongkar oleh-oleh dari Kyungsoo.

"Woah! Ini stileto edisi terbatas" katanya sambil mengangkat stileto berwarna hitam itu ke udara "Tapi sayangnya aku belum bisa mencobanya" rengutnya.

Ting...Tong...

Bel pintunya bernunyi lagi.

Baekhyun menegakan tubuhnya lalu berjalan malas untuk membuka pintu.

Cklek...

Begitu pintu terbuka, seseorang menubruk tubuhnya hingga Baekhyun hampir terjengkang.

"Aku merindukanmu noona!"

"Hanbin?"

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan lesu menuju pintu depan rumahnya, sudah seminggu lebih si Park bekerja tanpa sang istri dan itu terasa amat melelahkan, tentu saja melelahkan karena dia tidak mendapat 'bonus' dari istrinya seperti biasa.

Cklek...

Si Park sedikit membiasakan pandangannya karena ruang tamu dalam keadaan gulita 'Apa Baekhyun sudah tidur?' pikirnya namun segera di tepis saat mencium aroma masakan dari arah dapur.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya ke arah dapur, dilihatnya sang istri sedang asyik memasak juga seseorang yang duduk di salah satu kursi makan dengan posisi membelakanginya, yang Chanyeol kenali sebagai Hanbin.

Chanyeol berjalan tanpa suara menghampiri si Kim dan...

Plak...

"PARK BRENGSEK!" pekik Hanbin yang merasakan pandangannya memburam karena tamparan Chanyeol di kepalanya.

"Kau ini tidak sopan sekali pada kakak iparmu" kata Chanyeol sambil mendudukan diri di kursi kosong lainnya.

Hanbin mendelik ke pria yang lebih tinggi "Aku tidak habis pikir noonaku mau padamu, kau kan jelek"

"Kau ini tidak sadar sekali ya? Kau itu jauh lebih jelek dariku Kim!"

"Kau yang jelek telinga lebar!"

"Kau buruk rupa bibir tebal!"

"Berani sekali kau menghina bibir sexyku Park! dasar maniak!"

"Sialan! kau pendek!"

"Ka-"

"STOP IT!" teriak Baekhyun sambil menyimpan dua piring spageti untuk suami dan adik sepupunya.

"Bisakah sekali saja kalian tidak membuatku migrain" mengurut pelipisnya "Aku tidak mau bayiku terus diperdengarkan pertengkaran tak elit antara Ayah dan Pamannya"

"Noona bukannya Junghwan sudah terlalu besar jika disebut bayi?"

"Siapa yang sedang membicarakan Junghwan?"

"Tadi noona bilang bayi"

"Maksudku bayi ini" tunjuk Baekhyun pada perutnya.

Hanbin melongo mendengarnya "Noona hamil lagi?"

"Ekspersimu seolah kehamilanku adalah kesalahan"

"Bukan begitu noona"

"Yasudah cepat habiskan makanannya, aku mau segera mencuci piring"

Baekhyun lalu mendudukan diri berhadapan dengan Chanyeol dan Hanbin.

Keduanya lalu kembali menyantap makanan masing-masing hingga Hanbin kembali bersuara.

"Apa noona tidak penasaran kenapa aku tiba-tiba di korea?"

Di seberangnya Baekhyun mengangkat alis "Apa harus?"

"Bwahahahahaha" perkataan menyebalkan Baekhyun disambung tawa nyaring Chanyeol.

Dan itu membuat raut wajah Hanbin berubah masam.

Si Kim itu menyantap spagetinya dengan cepat tanpa takut tersedak karenanya.

"Oh god perutku sakit" keluh Chanyeol disisinya sebelum menghentikan tawa.

"Sebenarnya aku sama tidak penasarannya seperti istriku tapi aku kasihan padamu Kim"

"Shut up Park!"

"Baiklah apa yang membuatmu kemari Kim Hanbin?"

Hanbin menyempatkan diri untuk melirik kesal ke arah Chanyeol sebelum menjawab "Aku akan melangsungkan pernikahan"

"APA?!" pekik suami-istri Park bersamaan.

'Apa ada yang salah?' Hanbin membatin.

.

.

Rupanya selera Kim Hanbin untuk memilih tempat melangsungkan pernikahan cukup tinggi.

Pemuda Kim itu memilih sebuah villa dengan interior Joseon yang terkesan elegan nan mewah.

Villa tersebut memiliki halaman yang cukup luas untuk menampung tamu undangan yang besok hadir.

Bagian dalam villa juga sudah di dekorasi khas pernikahan Joseon.

Baekhyun bahkan menatap penuh kekaguman saat pertama kali datang, suasananya membuat Baekhyun seolah kembali ke masa Joseon.

Belum lagi pakaian hanbok yang kini dikenakannya, menambah kesan Joseon yang kental.

"Baek...kau melamun sayang?" suara Park Chanyeol tertangkap indra pendengarannya.

"Tidak, aku tidak melamun"

"Lalu apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Chanyeol lagi sambil menatap berkeliling taman belakang villa, dimana Baekhyun kini berada.

Belum lagi angin musim dingin bulan oktober terasa menusuk di kulitnya.

"Disini dingin Baek" lanjutnya.

"Tidak ada" jawab Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu kita kembali ke dalam, jangan sampai kita melewatkan acara pemberkatannya" kata si Park sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

Baekhyun menerima uluran tangan itu sambil tersenyum.

Mereka lalu berjalan beriringan sambil bergandengan tangan.

.

Hanbin memasang cincin di jari manis pengantin wanitanya dengan tangan bergemetar, bukan tanpa alasan namun kegugupan yang menderanya benar-benar tak bisa dicegah.

Dalam hati si Kim tak berhenti berdoa, semoga saja dia tidak menjatuhkan cincinnya, dan sepertinya tuhan mengabulkan doanya, cincin itu terpasang dengan indahnya di jari manis sang istri.

Baru saja kegugupannya mereda, Hanbin sudah dihadapkan pada kegugupan yang lainnya... "Dipersilahkan pengantin pria mencium pengantin wanitanya".

Dengan ragu Hanbin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sang istrinya yang kini memejamkan mata dan dengan itu Hanbin reflek melakukan hal serupa, lalu mengikuti instingnya untuk mempersempit jarak hingga berakhir bibir tebalnya yang menempel diatas bibir sang wanita.

Bersamaan dengan itu terdengar riuh tepuk tangan tamu undangan, dimana Baekhyun menjadi yang paling keras menepuk tangannya.

.

Hanbin terus menscroll ruang obrolannya bersama Chanyeol dimana si Park itu baru saja mengirim 8 konten video padanya.

Hanbin sudah menonton salah satunya yang ternyata video porno, dan sudah dipastikan bahwa 6 video lain berisi hal serupa, sialan memang kakak iparnya itu.

Tak tahukah dia bahwa Hanbin kini jadi makin gugup menemui istrinya di luar sana -Hanbin berada di kamar mandi kamar pengantinnya- karena pikirannya dipenuhi potongan adegan video laknat itu dengan dirinya dan sang istri sebagai pemerannya, namun tidak mungkin juga dia berdiam diri di kamar mandi hingga besok pagi.

Akhirnya dengan penuh pertimbangan, si Kim menarik gagang pintu kamar mandi dan melangkah keluar.

Didapatinya sang istri sudah terlelap di atas ranjang dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Hanbin bernapas lega karena fantasy kotornya bisa berakhir sampai disini, si Kim pun berniat untuk tertidur juga, Hanbin menaiki ranjangnya lalu menyingkap selimut berniat menyelimuti dirinya juga, namun tahunya disuguhkan pemandangan payudara dan paha mulus yang hanya terhalangi sebuah kain tipis yang tembus pandang.

Hanbin menelan ludah, pikirannya semakin kotor karena hal ini, dia ini pria normal yang pastinya mengidamkan percintaan penuh hasrat di malam pertama pernikahannya, maka dengan landasan itu Hanbin menindih tubuh mungil istrinya dan menciumnya dengan terburu-buru, menyesap bibir atas dan bawahnya dengan rakus hingga sang istri membuka matanya.

Hanbin terkejut bukan main, dia melepas ciumannya lalu memalingkan wajah ke arah samping.

"Maafkan aku Jinani, aku-" ucapan Hanbin terhenti saat Jinan menangkup pipinya dan mengarahkan wajah Hanbin untuk menghadapnya.

"Kita suami istri wajar melakukannya kan?

"Aku tahu tapi masalahnya aku sedang ada dalam pengaruh-"

"video porno"

Hanbin melebarkan matanya "darimana kau tahu?"

"sebenarnya ini rencanaku dibantu Chanyeol oppa dan Baekhyun eonnie"

"Rencanamu? maksudmu kau yang menyuruh Chanyeol mengirim video itu padaku?" Jinan mengangguk mengiyakan, "dan kau juga sengaja berpakaian seperti ini juga?" dan Jinan mengangguk untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Tapi kenapa kau merencanakan semua itu?"

"Karena kupikir kau terlalu polos"

"Apa?!" Hanbin baru saja akan beranjak dari atas tubuh Jinan sebelum wanita itu mencegahnya.

"Kau memang bukan kekasih pertamaku Hanbin" mendengar itu raut wajah Hanbin berubah menjadi jengkel "Jangan tersinggung dulu, karena meski bukan yang pertama menjadi kekasihku tapi kau yang pertama kali mencuri hatiku, kau tidak pernah menyentuhku lebih dari memegang tangan, ciuman pertama kita juga terjadi di altar, kau sangat berbeda dengan mantan kekasihku pokoknya kau-"

Hanbin menyimpan telunjuknya di bibir Jinan untuk membungkamnya "sudah cukup sayang aku tidak marah padamu" katanya sambil mengulum senyum "lebih baik kita lanjutkan yang tertunda ya?" dan Jinan hanya mengangguk lucu sebagai jawabannya.

.

.

Chanyeol membelokan mobilnya ke arah kanan dan itu artinya berlawanan arah dengan rumahnya berada dan itu tak luput dari perhatian Baekhyun yang berada disampingnya.

"Chan kita mau kemana?"

"Ke suatu tempat yang berarti bagiku" jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum misterius.

Baekhyun baru saja akan bertanya tapi Chanyeol sudah menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah bangunan berpintu kaca.

"Ingat sesuatu Baek?"

Baekhyun menatap bangunan itu sambil menggali ingatan, jujur saja Baekhyun sangat buruk dalam mengingat sesuatu, terlebih jika sesuatu itu sudah tidak ditemuinya dalam jangka waktu yang lama, apalagi bangunan itu kini dalam keadaan gelap membuat Baekhyun sukar sekali mengenalinya, meski hatinya berkata bahwa dia pernah datang ke tempat ini beberapa waktu lalu.

"Aku merasa familiar"

"Ayo kita masuk!" ajak Chanyeol sambil menggandengnya namun Baekhyun dengan cepat menolak.

"Aku tidak mau Chan disana gelap"

Chanyeol tersenyum memaklumi ketakutan istrinya terhadap gelap.

"Aku bersamamu ok, jadi jangan takut!" katanya sambil menggiring Baekhyun memasuki bangunan itu.

Baekhyun tentu saja memejamkan mata, bayangan tentang sesuatu menakutkan berkelebat di otaknya, dengan itu dia meremas tangan Chanyeol lebih kuat.

Hingga Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya diikuti Baekhyun, selang beberapa menit terdengar bunyi klik dan Chanyeol menyuruhnya membuka mata.

"Buka matamu Baek!"

"Kau tidak sedang mengerjaiku kan?" ketus Baekhyun sambil tetap menutup mata.

"Ya ampun Baek, tidak" Chanyeol meyakinkan.

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan dan mendapati sekitarnya telah terang benderang, beberapa kali dia mengerjap untuk membiasakan pandangan dan baru menyadari bahwa kini dirinya ada di dalam sebuah gym karena mendapati treadmile, butterfly press dan alat olah raga lainnya berjejer rapi di kanan kirinya.

"Ini gym kan?"

"Ini tempat pertemuan kita Baek"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang berdiri di sisinya.

"Benar, ini tempat pertemuan kita. Kenapa aku bisa melupakannya? hampir 7 tahun lalu aku dan Luhan datang kesini untuk berolahraga"

"Lebih tepatnya menambah volume payudaramu Baek" Chanyeol mengingatkan dan merengut lucu.

"Jangan bahas itu Chan!"

"Itu harus dibahas Baek, karena jika saat itu bentuk tubuhmu proporsional kau tidak akan datang kesini dan jika kau tidak datang kesini kita tidak akan pernah bertemu, semuanya tidak akan seperti sekarang ini"

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya ke samping dengan pipi bersemu merah, Chanyeol ini sedang menghinanya atau memujinya sih.

"Kau harus lihat bagian belakangnya" ajak Chanyeol lalu menggandeng Baekhyun ke bagian belakang gym yang ternyata adalah tanah kosong terbuka dengan rel kereta api yang tidak terpakai memotong bagian tengah tanah kosong itu.

Memang tidak ada yang istimewa dari tempat ini, hanya lampu warna-warni yang memberi efek aurora ditambah hembusan dingin angin malam yang semakin menusuk kulit, memberi sensasi serasa di kutub selatan.

Baekhyun merapatkan mantelnya "Apa istimewanya tempat ini?"

"Sebenarnya tidak ada"

"Lalu kenapa kau mengajaku kesini?"

Chanyeol berjalan ke arah rel berkarat itu "Tempat ini tidak menarik namun memberikan kesan menenangkan bagi yang melihatnya seperti aku melihatmu selama ini"

"Jadi maksudmu aku tidak menarik?" Baekhyun melotot.

"Bukan begitu Baek, kau itu menarik secara visual hanya saja kau kadang sedikit membosankan saat berbelanja, aku selalu kalah dari high heel keluaran terbaru"

Baekhyun terbahak lalu menghampiri suaminya "Lalu apa yang kumiliki membuatmu menenangkan?"

Chanyeol menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun, menyalurkan kehangatan dari telapak tangannya di tengah malam yang semakin membeku.

"Ciumanmu"

Dengan itu Chanyeol menyatukan bibirnya bersama Baekhyun, berbagi kehangatan bibir, Baekhyun bahkan menekan belakang kepala Chanyeol untuk memperdalam ciuman.

Bersamaan butiran salju pertama turun dari langit, menambah kesan romansa yang manis.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

or TBC?

Pertama-tama aku ucapkan SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI 1440 H (bagi yang merayakan) dan mohon maaf dari author Mulberry Time untuk segala keterlambatan (dalam mengucapkan dan juga update).

Jujur aja aku pengen up ff ini dari kemaren" tapi apalah daya banyak sekali halangan dan kesibukan (sok sibuk) jadi baru sempet up sekarang.

Seperti biasa makasih banget buat reader-nim setia yg udah baca dari chap 1 sampe sekarang, ato yg udah fol/fav/fol wattpad/fol ig and big thank u buat yg udah rev, I Loveeeeeee you so much.

Btw, yg diatas END or TBC itu question ya jadi buat reader-nim mohon dijawab apakah ff ini di end sampe sini ato dilanjut meski satu/dua chap lagi, itu terserah kalian.

Finally, Jaga kesehatan kalian ya dan See You next time!

감사헤요

-ChanBaek Area-


	17. Chapter 16

BEAUTY AND THE BEST

 **Cast : ChanBaek and other**

 **Ini genderswitch ya guys.**

 **Jadi buat yang gak suka gak usah baca ya !**

 **Summary : Baekhyun si cantik dengan sejuta pesona dan Chanyeol yang terbaik dalam segala dipertemukan dalam insiden tak terduga. Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah mereka.**

 **Let's check out !**

Chanyeol mendengus kesal melihat Hanbin yang membakar beberapa barberque diatas pemanggang.

Bukan kesal karena Hanbin yang tidak becus membakarnya, Hanbin malah sangat handal melakukan pekerjaannya itu, tetapi waktu cutinya yang hanya satu hari ini gagal dihabiskan berdua saja dengan Baekhyun, karena kedatangan Hanbin dan Jinan.

Belum lagi pasangan Sehun-Luhan serta Kyungsoo-Jongin menyemarakan acara ini.

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu itu?" kata Baekhyun sambil meletakan secangkir coklat panas dihadapan suaminya.

Hari masih menunjukan pukul 3 sore, waktu yang sebenarnya masih terlalu siang untuk pesta barberque, tapi karena kondisi langit mendung musim dingin sedikit mendukung suasana.

"Aku baik-baik saja" jawab Chanyeol sambil menepuk nepuk pahanya mengisyaratkan Baekhyun duduk disana.

"Tidak Chan disini banyak orang" tolak Baekhyun.

"Kenapa juga kau mengajak Sehun dan yang lainnya bergabung juga?"

"Kau tidak suka?"

"Bukan begitu sayang, hanya saja aku lebih suka menghabiskan waktu cuti kita hanya berdua saja"

Tanpa diduga Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya lalu berjalan ke kamar sambil menghentak kaki.

Chanyeol mendesah frustasi, Baekhyun yang sedang hamil sangatlah sensitif dan mudah tersinggung, dan sebagai suami yang baik Chanyeol selalu jadi pihak yang mengalah terhadap wanita itu.

Tanpa buang waktu lagi, si pria Park segera menyusul istrinya ke kamar.

"Makan barberquinya Chan!" titah Kyungsoo saat melihat anak sulungnya hanya memandangi barberquenya.

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa daddy dan mommy sering bertengkar akhir-akhir ini?" kata sulung Park sembari memandangi kepergian Baekhyun diikuti Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil mendengar perkataan anaknya "mereka tidak sedang bertengkar Chan"

"Lalu? yang tadi itu?"

"Mereka sedang bermain drama"

Chanwoo menaikan alisnya "bermain drama?"

"Ya, jika kau tidak percaya tanyakan saja pada daddymu nanti"

"Bi bibi Kyungsoo!" panggil sebuah suara beraksen cadel dari belakang tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo berbalik dan menemukan Junghwan -anak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun- membawa sebuah barberque.

Kyungsoo menjongkokkan tubuhnya hingga sejajar dengan anak berusia lima tahun itu "Ya sayang ada apa?"

"Bi-bisakah bibi membantu Jungie memakan ini tadinya Jungie mau minta bantuan mommy tapi mommy nya tidak ada" katanya sambil menunduk.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, kemudian mengangkat tubuh kecil Junghwan dan mendudukannya di kursi samping Chanwoo.

"Bibi bantu ya, Jungie makannya disini saja bersama Chan hyung"

Junghwan melirik kaka laki-lakinya "Hyung!" bisiknya.

"Ada apa Jungie?"

"Hyung tahu dimana mommy?"

"Tahu, mommy sedang bermain drama bersama daddy" jawabnya acuh.

.

"Jinani kau duduk saja, biar aku yang melakukannya, kau tahu bahwa asap dapat mengotori wajahmu" seru Hanbin dan segera mengambil alih pekerjaan Jinan yang tengah membakar barberque.

"Tapi aku bisa Hanbin-ah" sanggah Jinan.

"Tidak sayangku, asap pembakaran bisa mengotori wajahmu" Hanbin masih keukeuh.

Di depannya Luhan duduk bertopang dagu dengan senyuman cantiknya memandangi pasangan pengantin baru Hanbin-Jinan yang menurutnya sangat manis itu.

"Lu.."

"Ya" jawab Luhan, namun masih tak berpaling dari drama picisan di depannya.

"Luhan.."

"Ya"

"Oh Luhan!" Luhan buru-buru menoleh saat Sehun memanggil nama lengkapnya, karena itu menandakan Sehun mulai marah.

"Ya sayang?" akhirnya Luhan menyahut sambil melempar senyum canggungnya.

"Apa sih yang menurutmu menarik dari mereka?" tanya Sehun sedikit kesal.

"Mereka sangat romantis Sehun-ah, Jinan sangatlah manis dan Hanbin penuh perhatian uhh dia itu suami idaman"

Raut wajah Sehun berubah masam karenanya "Tapi aku juga perhatian Lu" protesnya.

"Iya, tapi kau itu dingin sekali tidak semanis Hanbin"

Sehun jadi tambah kesal mendengarnya, pria Oh itu menangkup wajah Luhan, mengarahkan sang istri untuk menatapnya.

"Aku juga manis Lu!" ujarnya dengan penekanan di setiap kata.

"Ish lepaskan, terima saja bahwa kau itu memang tidak bisa manis sama sekali" balas Luhan.

"Aku ini manis Lu" Sehun masih bersikeras "Kenapa kau tidak percaya?"

"Kalau begitu buktikan!"

Tanpa diduga Sehun mencium bibir Luhan, melumatnya dengan tergesa membuat Luhan terkejut tentu saja.

Bibirnya dikulum dan dihisap oleh Sehun, lidah keduanya juga saling membelit dengan panas dan sensual.

Luhan merasa dadanya sesak, dia mendorong dada Sehun hingga ciuman terlepas.

Keduanya terengah berlomba meraup oksigen "Ciumanku manis kan Lu?"

dan itu membuat Luhan yang masih tersengal membolakan mata rusanya.

Sedangkan Jongin yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam sembari memainkan ponsel kini terkekeh pelan karena kelakuan Sehun.

.

.

"Baek! Sayang, maafkan aku ya"

Bujuk Chanyeol di depan pintu kamar mereka (tempat Baekhyun berada).

"Pergi sana! Aku tak mau melihatmu Park!"

ketus di Nyonya muda.

"Ayolah honey maafkan aku, bukannya aku tidak menyukai idemu tapi aku ingin mengabiskan waktu cuti singkatku bersamamu"

"..."

"Baek?" mengetuk pintu beberapa kali "Buka pintunya sayang, kau tidak kasihan sedari tadi aku berdiri di sini" Chanyeol masih merayu.

"Baek? Honey? Bu-"

"BERISIK PARK! kalau mau masuk ya masuk saja aku juga tidak menguncinya!"

Dan Chanyeol hanya bisa melongo di depan pintu.

Cklek...Pintu kamarnya terbuka dan terlihatlah Baekhyun yang sedang duduk sambil memainkan ponsel diatas ranjang.

"Baek..."

"To the point Park!" judes Baekhyun, sepertinya si nyonya muda masih marah padanya.

Tapi Chanyeol tidak tersinggung, dia memilih duduk di samping Baekhyun yang kini memalingkan wajah ke arah lain dengan posisi bersedekap.

"Oke aku salah Baek dan aku minta maaf padamu sayang, aku juga janji bahwa aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi" kata Chanyeol dengan tulus dan Baekhyun sepertinya mulai luluh, terbukti dari raut wajah Baekhyun yang mulai bersahabat namun masih tetap enggan menatap suaminya.

"Baekhyun..."

"Kau kira semudah itu memaafkanmu?"

Chanyeol mendesah frustasi, Baekhyun sungguh ingin menguji kesabarannya maka sebisa mungkin Chanyeol menahan diri untuk tidak segera menerjang istrinya dengan gairah, Tidak! itu hal tidak mungkin bagi dilakukan jika ingin memperbaiki hubungan mereka sekarang.

"Baiklah besok kubelikan satu tas gucci edisi terbatas"

"Kau menyogoku Park?"

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya dengan kesal seraya menjawab "Kau akan mendapat black credit card jika memaafkanku"

"Serius?" Baekhyun menatapnya dengan berbinar.

"I..ya"

Tanpa diduga Baekhyun memeluknya dengan erat sampai Chanyeol terjungkal dan tertindih tubuh istrinya.

"Kau baik sekali Chan! Aku jadi makin cinta padamu!"

'Padaku atau credit cardku?' batin Chanyeol.

"Chan aku boleh minta sesuatu lagi kan?"

"Iya sayang kau mau apa?"

"Aku mau pajama party"

"Apa?!" kejut Chanyeol sambil membolakan mata.

"Kau tidak mau?"

"Bukan begitu Baek.."

"Tidak ada pajama party tidak ada sebulan jatah untukmu!"

.

.

Chanyeol menghampiri kembali teman-temannya dengan wajah yang sangat kusut.

"Sepertinya kita akan pulang sekarang dude!" kata Jongin begitu melihat Chanyeol.

"Jangan hyung"

"Kenapa?" Jongin menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Baekhyun ingin mengadakan pajama party"

"Pajama Party?" serobot Luhan yang entah dari mana.

"Iya, satu kamar untuk ladies dan satu untuk guys, kumohon kalian mau ya Baekhyun bisa marah padaku jika tidak dituruti"

Jongin menoleh kearah istrinya dan diberi anggukan.

"Aku dan Kyungsoo ikut!"

"Aku join" seru Luhan.

"Lu?" Sehun menatap istrinya memelas berusaha negosiasi.

"Jika kau tidak mau, pulang saja sendiri!" dan pada akhirnya Sehun hanya bisa mengiyakan kediktatoran Luhan.

"Kau cebol?" kata Chanyeol pada adik iparnya.

"Aku dan my sweetheart ikut Park!"

.

.

Seperti yang Chanyeol katakan sebelumnya pajama party dibagi menjadi dua tim, tim ladies dan tim guys.

Tim ladies -atas keinginan Baekhyun- menginap di kamar utama sementara Tim guys di kamar tamu, sedangkan duo little Park -Chanwoo dan Junghwan- sudah tertidur di kamar masing-masing.

Sebenarnya ini lebih mirip acara menginap bersama daripada pajama party, karena tidak ada kegiatan selain ngobrol bersama hingga larut.

- **Guys side** -

Chanyeol sedang memainkan ponselnya dengan ekspresi wajah yang masih tidak bersahabat.

Sehun dan Hanbin sedang asyik bermain game playstation sedangkan Jongin dengan secangkir kopi menghampirinya.

"Ada masalah dude? daritadi kau kelihatan murung"

Chanyeol melirik Jongin dengan malas "Sedikit hyung"

"Mau bercerita? Aku pendengar yang baik"

Setelah menimbang-nimbang akhirnya Chanyeol buka suara "Baekhyun...dia sensitif sekali saat ini"

"Bukankah setiap wanita hamil memang begitu?"

"Iya tapi sekarang ini dia sensitif sekali, dia mengancamku tidak akan memberi jatah selama sebulan, kan tidak lucu" sungut Chanyeol.

"Kau serius Baekhyun noona mengacamu seperti itu?" tanya Sehun yang entah dari kapan gabung obrolan.

"Aku serius"

"Tidak terbayang bagiku jika Kyungsoo sampai tidak memberiku jatah" timpal Jongin.

Sedangkan sedari tadi Hanbin hanya menyimak, tidak berniat menimpali obrolan itu.

"Hey Bung! ceritakanlah malam pertamamu!" kata Sehun yang diangguki Chanyeol dan Jongin.

Hanbin menggeleng ribut mendengarnya "Tidak mau, itu privasi"

"Kau ini tidak asyik sekali" Sehun menimpali.

"Kau tidak perlu malu Hanbin-ssi, hal seperti itu wajar dibicarakan sesama lelaki" sambung Jongin.

"Itu aku-" gugup Hanbin, bingung juga mau mengatakan apa karena sejujurnya dia belum menyentuh sang istri di malam pertamanya.

"Kau kenapa Kim?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan mata memicing "Jangan-jangan kau gagal malam pertama"

Hanbin bungkam, pernyataan Chanyeol hampir benar adamya.

"Sejujurnya aku dan Jinan...belum melakukannya" suara Hanbin terdengar mencicit di akhir kalimatnya.

"APA?!"

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"SERIOUSLY?!"

Tiga respon berbeda yang sontak membuat Hanbin memberengut "Biasa saja wajah kalian itu!".

"Padahal tadi kau berhasil membuatku cemburu karena tingkah manismu pada Jinan membuat Luhan terpesona tapi nyatanya.."

"Stop it! Apa salah satu dari kalian tidak ada yang ingin membantuku?"

"Sebagai sesama pria normal yang telah menikah tentu saja harus saling membantu" jawab Chanyeol yang wajahnya kini sudah berubah menjadi bersemangat.

.

.

- **Ladies Side** -

Jika para lelaki sedang menguliahi Hanbin soal malam pertama maka para wanita sedang menonton film bersama.

Luhan tiba-tiba bangkit dari duduknya, gerakannya yang tiba-tiba membuat yang lain terkejut.

"Eonnie kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku mau buang air kecil" jawab Luhan sembari memasuki kamar mandi kamar utama dengan segera.

"Lagi?" Jinan berujar.

"Itu biasa bagi wanita hamil Jinan-ah kau juga akan mengalaminya nanti" Baekhyun menyahut sambil menyeruput jus jeruknya.

Luhan sudah kembali dari kamar mandi mendudukan dirinya pelan-pelan, perutnya yang sudah sangat buncit tidak memungkinkan untuk banyak bergerak.

"Ini sudah yang kesembilan" katanya sambil terengah.

"Mau minum?" tawar Jinan yang melihat nyonya muda Oh itu kepayahan.

"Boleh Ji"

"Kyungsoo eonnie bisa minta jus nya?"

"Boleh" Kyungsoo menuangkan jus jeruk pada gelas milik Luhan dan hanya ada kurang dari seperempat bagian gelas.

"Eonnie kita kehabisan jus"

Baekhyun menoleh "Aku ambil dulu di bawah"

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju dapur melewati kamar para lelaki dan terdengar suara obrolan keras dari dalam sana, Baekhyun acuh saja dan meneruskan langkahnya menuju dapur.

Membuka kulkas dan mengambil satu kotak jus jeruk dan segera kembali ke kamarnya di lantai dua, jika tidak mendengar sesuatu yang tak terduga dari kamar para lelaki.

"... _remas saja payudaranya_ " kata suara yang dikenalinya milik Sehun.

Baekhyun kontan saja terkejut dengan apa yang di dengarnya, wanita itu lalu mendekati pintu dan menempelkan telinganya di sana.

"... _berikan ciuman di bagian tubuh sensitifnya seperti leher dan puncak payudara_ " sambung suara Jongin.

Baekhyun semakin membulatkan matanya, omongan mereka ini cabul sekali, nanti bagaimana jika Chanwoo atau Junghwan kebetulan lewat dan mendengarnya.

Niatnya ingin segera membuka pintu dan memarahi mereka semua, tangannya bahkan sudah bersiap di pegangan pintu namun diurungkannya saat mendengar suaminya berkata "... _kau ini pria sejati, muda, dan normal Bin. Masa kau gagal meniduri istrimu di malam pertama_ ".

Baekhyun menarik kesimpulan dengan cepat bahwa...ADIK SEPUPUNYA GAGAL MALAM PERTAMA.

"Bodoh!" dengus Baekhyun lalu segera menuju kamar wanita.

.

.

Brak...pintu terbuka dengan kasar, membuat tiga orang wanita yang tengah fokus menonton film terlonjak kaget.

"Pelan-pelan saja bukanya Baek!" pekik Luhan kepada Baekhyun yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, nyonya muda Park itu berjalan menghampiri teman-temannya lalu mengambil tempat duduk di depan mereka.

"Jinan apa benar itu?"

"Apa?" Bingung Jinan dengan arah pembicaraan Baekhyun.

"Kau masih perawan hingga saat ini?" perkataan Baekhyun sukses saja membuat Jinan terkejut bukan main, Kyungsoo dan Luhan juga ikut terkejut karenanya.

"Benarkah Ji?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

Jinan menghela napasnya "Aku sebenarnya sudah melakukan semua yang dikatakan Baekhyun eonnie, tapi yang menjadi masalah adalah Hanbin sendiri"

"Jika itu membebani pikiranmu, ceritakan saja Ji, nanti kami bantu cari solusinya" kata Kyungsoo sembari mengusap lembut punggung Jinan.

-flashback on-

Jinan duduk ditepi ranjang sambil membuka paper bag pemberian Baekhyun yang isinya adalah sebuah gaun tidur tipis berwarna merah muda.

Saking tipisnya, hingga Jinan dapat melihat jelas lewat gaun itu.

Sejujurnya dia sangat malu mengenakan pakaian setipis ini, tapi dia juga ingin Hanbin menyingkirkan ketakutannya pada wanita, karena yang diketahuinya dari Baekhyun Hanbin itu hanya pernah sekali berpacaran seumur hidupnya dan itu dengan Jinan.

Baekhyun juga mengatakan bahwa Hanbin selalu menjaga jaraknya dengan wanita, kecuali ibu, bibi, dan Baekhyun tentunya.

Awalnya Jinan tidak percaya, tapi setelah menilik fakta seperti Hanbin selalu menampilkan ekspresi tak nyaman jika ada wanita yang menatapnya lebih dari lima detik, dan itu juga Jinan rasakan di pertemuan pertama mereka.

Hanbin juga sering kelihatan canggung apabila ada wanita disekitarnya, itu juga pengalaman Jinan.

Dan terakhir Hanbin juga terlihat gugup sekali saat mereka berciuman tadi.

Atas dasar-dasar itu akhirnya Jinan percaya bahwa Hanbin takut wanita, dan Jinan berjanji ingin menyembuhkannya.

Sambil curi-curi pandang ke pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup, _'semoga saja Chanyeol oppa sudah mengirim videonya'._

Jinan memakai gaun tidurnya dengan cepat kemudian kembali menaiki ranjang, menyelimuti tubuhnya dan pura-pura tidur.

Beberapa menit kemudian terdengar pintu kamar mandi terbuka, lalu suara derap langkah.

Meski menutup matanya, Jinan dapat merasakan jika suaminya sedang berdiri di sisi ranjang, lalu dengan gerakan pelan menaiki ranjang, menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Jinan dengan hati-hati dan gerakannya tiba-tiba terhenti.

Separuh bagian tubuhnya yang hanya ditutupi kain tipis sudah terekspos dan Jinan merasa kedinginan.

Beberapa menit kemudian Jinan merasa tubuhnya ditindih dan bibirnya dicium dengan tergesa, dalam hatinya gadis itu bersorak, rencananya menggoda sang suami berhasil, maka dengan itu Jinan membuka matanya, dan sipitnya langsung bertubrukan dengan manik hitam Hanbin yang terlihat berkabut karena gairah.

Hanbin kelihatan terkejut, dia melepas ciumannya lalu memalingkan wajah ke arah samping.

"Maafkan aku Jinani, aku-" Jinan segera menangkup pipi suaminya, menghadapkan wajahnya agar menatap padanya.

"Kita suami istri wajar melakukannya kan?" Jinan berujar lembut.

"Aku tahu tapi masalahnya aku sedang ada dalam pengaruh-"

"video porno"

Hanbin melebarkan matanya tak menduga jika istrinya mengetahui hal itu "darimana kau tahu?"

"sebenarnya ini rencanaku dibantu Chanyeol oppa dan Baekhyun eonnie" aku Jinan.

"Rencanamu? maksudmu kau yang menyuruh Chanyeol mengirim video itu padaku?" Jinan mengangguk mengiyakan, "dan kau juga sengaja berpakaian seperti ini juga?" dan Jinan mengangguk untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Tapi kenapa kau merencanakan semua itu?"

"Karena kupikir kau terlalu polos"

"Apa?!" Hanbin kelihatan marah, lalu beranjak dari atas tubuh Jinan sebelum wanita itu mencegahnya.

"Kau memang bukan kekasih pertamaku Hanbin" mendengar itu raut wajah Hanbin berubah menjadi jengkel, namun Jinan menyela "Jangan tersinggung dulu, karena meski bukan yang pertama menjadi kekasihku tapi kau yang pertama kali mencuri hatiku, kau tidak pernah menyentuhku lebih dari memegang tangan, ciuman pertama kita juga terjadi di altar, kau sangat berbeda dengan mantan kekasihku pokoknya kau-"

Hanbin menyimpan telunjuknya di bibir Jinan untuk membungkamnya "sudah cukup sayang aku tidak marah padamu" katanya sambil mengulum senyum "lebih baik kita lanjutkan yang tertunda ya?" dan Jinan hanya mengangguk lucu sebagai jawabannya.

Hanbin lalu menciumnya lagi, dan jemari lentik Jinan bergerak meloloskan kancing piama yang dikenakan Hanbin hingga menampilkan bagian atas tubuh Hanbin yang sempurna, Jinan sampai bersemu melihatnya.

Hanbin melepas ciumannya untuk melempar piama yang masih tersampir di tubuhnya, si Kim itu berniat kembali mencium istrinya jika Jinan tidak "Buka celanamu juga Binh" kata Jinan sambil merubah posisi menjadi duduk.

Hanbin menurunkan celananya dengan pelan dan bersamaan dengan itu Jinan melepaskan gaun tidur dari tubuhnya, membuatnya kini telanjang.

Hanbin sudah selesai membuka celananya, lalu segera menatap Jinan kini keadaannya sama telanjang dengan dirinya.

Tatapannya lalu bertemu dengan tatapan Jinan, Jinan menggerakan tangannya berniat meraih kejantanan Hanbin namun belum sampai telapak tangannya bersentuhan dengan kejantanan Hanbin.

Bruk...

-flashback off-

"Dia pingsan eonnie"

"APA?!" pekik yang tiga bersamaan.

Wajah Jinan berubah sendu mengingatnya, namun dengan segera Kyungsoo merangkulnya.

"Kita cari solusi baru Jinanie, jadi jangan bersedih" kata Luhan.

"Kau tidak usah cemas Ji, kau harus mengajak Hanbin melakukannya lagi sepulang dari sini" ujar Baekhyun dengan semangat.

"Dan Hanbin akan pingsan lagi" Jinan menyahut lemah.

"Tidak akan!" sergah Baekhyun.

"Kenapa?" kata Jinan dengan alis terangkat.

"Karena sekarang ini Hanbin sedang dikuliahi suamiku, Sehun, dan Jongin oppa"

Mata Kyungsoo melebar mendengarnya "dikuliahi?"

"Tadi saat mengambil jus aku mendengar mereka bertiga sedang menguliahi Hanbin soal bercinta seperti seorang jendral yang mengajarkan taktik perang kepada parajuritnya"

"Itu artinya Hanbin akan jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya karena mereka semua berpengalaman terutama Chanyeol" kata Luhan.

"Kenapa kau jadi bawa-bawa suamiku?" itu Baekhyun yang mendebat si nyonya muda Oh.

"Memang benarkan Chanyeol yang paling berpengalaman, suamimu itu kan sudah dua kali menikah"

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak "Iya juga sih".

Hening sejenak sebelum Luhan kembali bersuara "Jinan?"

"Ya eonnie!"

"Meski kau dan Hanbin tidak jadi melakukannya saat itu tapi kau pasti ingat ukuran 'pisang' Hanbin?"

"uhuk" Kyungsoo yang disamping Jinan tersedak jus yang diminumnya.

Baekhyun juga melebarkan matanya "Kau ini frontal sekali Lu!"

"Aku kan hanya ingin tahu" bela Luhan.

"Jika kau ingin tahu ukuran Hanbin setidaknya beritahu dulu ukuran pisang Sehun" Baekhyun menimpali.

Sementara Kyungsoo dan Jinan hanya terdiam dengan pipi bersemu.

"Baiklah, Punya Sehun itu besar tapi warnanya lebih cerah dari pisang pria asia lain"

"Tunggu, kau pernah melihat pisang pria lain selain suamimu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku melihatnya dari video porno!"

"Kau ternyata mesum sekali Lu" Baekhyun meledek.

"Kau juga sama Baek!"

"Aku tidak" sanggah Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu seberapa besar pisang Chanyeol?" kata Luhan lagi.

Kontan saja Baekhyun memerah mendengarnya, otaknya jadi dipenuhi bayang-bayang suaminya yang telanjang.

"Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan pada Kyungsoo saja, dia juga pernah jadi istri Chanyeol kan"

Kyungsoo tercekat, apalagi saat Luhan kini memandangnya.

"Seberapa besar Kyung?"

"I-itu.."

Dan malam pajama party itu dihabiskan Luhan dengan segala pertanyaannya mengenai pisang

.

.

Pagi telah menjelang, Sehun, Luhan, Kyungsoo, dan Jongin sudah berpamitan untuk pulan menyisakan Baekhyun yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan dibantu Jinan.

Sementara Chanyeol sedang bersiap-siap pergi ke kantor, dilihatnya Hanbin masih tertidur dengan pulasnya, jika saja tidak takut akan kemarahan Baekhyun, maka Chanyeol sudah menyiram wajah si Kim itu.

Tapi yasudah lah.

Chanyeol berjalan ke meja makan, disana sudah ada Baekhyun, Jinan, dan kedua putranya.

"Pagi honey, pagi Jinan, pagi jagoan-jagoanku" sapanya.

Baekhyun hanya menjawab dengan gumaman, Jinan tersenyum kecil, sedangkan Chanwoo dan Junghwan menyahut kata 'Pagi!' bersamaan.

"Kau mau kerja Chan? Padahal cuaca di luar sangat tidak bersahabat"

Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandang istrinya yang menatap jendela, dan benar saja salju sedang turun dengan derasnya, temperatur juga pasti sudah mencapai dibawah nol derajat.

Hah..jika bukan karena pekerjaannya mana mau Chanyeol keluar rumah.

"Aku baru ingat ada meeting penting yang tak bisa kutinggalkan sayang, tapi aku janji akan pulang cepat" katanya sambil menyuap potongan terakhir rotinya.

Segera bangkit sembari menyambar jasnya.

"Aku pergi sekarang Baek" katanya sembari melenggang, tak lupa memberikan kecupan di bibir wanitanya.

Hal itu tak ayal membuat Baekhyun tersipu "Jangan menatapku begitu Jinanie!"

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan cepat menuju ruangannya, dia baru saja melupakan jadwal meetingnya, yang sialnya hanya bersisa kurang dari dua jam lagi.

Dan yang lebih sialnya adalah bahan meetingnya belum selesai semua, dan harus segera diselesaikan sebelum noonanya marah besar.

Jika saja dia masih punya tiga sekretaris, kejadian seperti ini tidak akan jadi masalah besar, tapi masalahnya dia sudah kehilangan salah satu sekretaris (favorit) nya.

Karena kehamilan kedua Baekhyun tidak sekuat yang pertama maka Chanyeol tidak mau mengambil resiko yakni Baekhyun yang kelelahan atau lebih buruk stress, dan tentu saja kedua hal itu dapat mempengaruhi kondisi janin dan ibunya.

Namun dengan absennya Baekhyun berarti tambahan pekerjaannya menjadi lebih banyak, meski sudah dibantu dua sekretaris lainnya Sehun dan Junhoe.

Jadwal cuti bulanan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga yang biasanya lima hari kini harus berkurang menjadi satu hari, apalagi yang kemarin itu cukup gagal karena pesta barberque dan pajama party.

Maka dari itu Chanyeol berinisiatif ingin mencari sekretaris baru untuk mengurangi sedikit beban pekerjaannya -Chanyeol memungki alasan sebenarnya adalah waktu cutinya bisa lebih dari satu hari-.

Chanyeol sedikit tersengal begitu sampai di depan ruangannya, dan itu menarik perhatian Sehun dan Junhoe.

Sehun mengangkat alisnya "Jogging sir?" dan hanya dibalas delikan atasannya.

"Apa bahan meetingnya sudah selesai?"

"Aku dan Junhoe sudah merampungkan 70% jadi pekerjaan anda tinggal 30%"

Chanyeol sedikit mendengus mendengarnya, well itu masih cukup banyak untuk diselesaikan seorang diri, tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi, dia juga tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali mencari sekretaris baru seperti yang disarankan noonanya.

.

.

Hari beranjak senja, langit kelihatan lebih mendung dan menggelap.

Baekhyun melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukan angka 6, dan Chanyeolnya masih belum pulang.

Hah...dia sendirian sekarang, setelah Hanbin dan Jinan yang pamit pulang dua jam lalu serta kedua putranya yang dijemput Ibu Park untuk menginap bersama.

Dan kenapa pula suaminya belum menampakan diri sekarang, padahal tadi pagi dia berjanji akan pulang cepat.

Baekhyun melirik jendela yang menyuguhkan pemandangan hujan salju yang lebat 'mungkin badai lagi' dengan angin kencang yang memberikan efek suara mendesis.

Baekhyun memeluk dirinya sendiri, meski tubuhnya telah terlapisi sweater tebal tapi rasa dingin tetap menusuk di kulit.

Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya berjalan ke arah jendela untuk menutup tirai namun tiba-tiba semuanya gelap dan Baekhyun baru mengingat bahwa hari ini ada jadwal pemadaman listrik bergilir.

Dan Baekhyun takut gelap, dalam keadaan sendirian.

Bayangan menakutkan langsung berkeliaran di otaknya.

Si nyonya muda mencoba meraba-raba di tengah kegelapan berniat mengambil lilin di dalam laci, namun telapak tangannya malah bersentuhan dengan sebuah kain yang dingin.

Otaknya berusaha mencerna apakah itu dan jawaban hantu valak langsung menjadi opsi teratas.

"AAAAAA!"

"Baek sayang ini aku!" kata sebuah suara familiar sambil menarik tubuhnya yang hampir terjatuh.

"Chan...yeol?"

"Ya sayang ini aku"

Baekhyun langsung memeluknya, tak mempedulikan baju suaminya yang terasa dingin dan sedikit basah.

"Aku takut Chan" katanya sambil mengeratkan pelukan.

"Tenanglah sayang, aku disini" Chanyeol mengelus punggungnya dengan lembut.

"Kenapa baru pulang?"

"Aku terjebak macet sayang, salju tebal sekali di luar"

"Aku takut gelap Chan, aku tidak mau sendirian"

"Aku tahu sayang, aku akan mencari lilin dulu".

Chanyeol berjalan diterangi cahaya ponselnya dengan Baekhyun yang menempeli punggungnya.

Sebenarnya itu cukup menyulitkan langkahnya, tapi apa boleh buat daripada Baekhyun marah lagi padanya.

Chanyeol mengambil beberapa buah lilin dan pematik api, menyalakan sebuah lilin berniat memberikannya pada Baekhyun.

Tapi saat menoleh ke belakang dia terpaku, wajah Baekhyun yang hanya diterangi cahaya lilin terlihat cantik sekali, terus memandanginya Chanyeol tak sadar bahwa lelehan lilin menetes ke tangannya.

Dan itu cukup untuk mengembalikan Chanyeol ke kenyataan.

"Kau kenapa melamun sih?"

"Aku hanya terpesona"

"Terpesona? Dengan?"

"Wajahmu Baek, kenapa jadi cantik sekali"

Pipi Baekhyun bersemu merah, namun tersamarkan karena kondisi gelap.

"Jangan aneh-aneh!"ketusnya lalu meletakan lilin di lantai.

"Berikan lagi" Chanyeol memberikan lilin kedua, ketiga, keempat, kelima, dan Chanyeol tidak bisa menghitung lagi jumlah lilin yang Baekhyun pinta karena Baekhyun terus mengatakan...

"Berikan lagi"

"Baek aku sudah memberi banyak dari tadi"

"Jangan banyak bicara Park, aku hanya minta dua lagi" Chanyeol menghela napas, seharusnya dia turuti saja sebelum nyonya mudanya marah-marah lagi.

Chanyeol memberikan dua buah lilin lagi, dan baru menyadari apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun.

Istrinya itu menaruh lilin di atas meja dan sekeliling sofa seperti lingkaran besar, Chanyeol akui ruang tamu rumahnya kini jadi bernuansa romantis dan sexy.

Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya di sofa.

"Boleh aku minta sesuatu lagi?"

"Apa?"

"Buatkan aku coklat panas"

Chanyeol mendengus namun kakinya tetap melangkah ke dapur untuk membuatkan pesanan Baekhyun.

Beberapa menit kemudian dia kembali dengan dua cangkir coklat panas dan mendapati istrinya tengah...tertidur.

Chanyeol menghela napas beberapa kali, Baekhyun sungguh menguji kesabarannya.

Si Park berjalan lesu ke arah sofa, menyimpan cangkir coklat panasnya di meja -samping lilin-.

Matanya kemudian beralih menatap wajah Baekhyun yang terpejam.

Wajah Baekhyun amat sangat cantik, kedua matanya yang sipit, hidungnya yang mancung, dan bibir tipisnya, sekali lagi Chanyeol terpesona melihatnya.

Chanyeol membelai wajahnya hati-hati, merasakan kehalusan kulitnya, menurut Chanyeol Baekhyun adalah perpaduan antara wanita dewasa dan bayi perempuan.

Baekhyun punya visual mengagumkan dengan wajah cantik dan tubuh proposionalnya, namun sifatnya sangat manja dan kekanakan, Chanyeol bahkan sering lupa kalau Baekhyun lebih tua darinya.

Lama memandangi Baekhyun, Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun, sedetik kemudian menciumnya.

Baekhyun yang matanya baru terbuka, melotot lalu mendorong tubuh Chanyeol menjauh hingga ciuman terlepas.

Chanyeol terkaget dengan perlakuan Baekhyun, bibirnya sudah terbuka untuk menyuarakan protes sebelum...

"Kalau mau cium bilang saja, jangan curi-curi" kata Baekhyun.

Wanita itu mendorong Chanyeol hingga terduduk di lantai, lalu mengambil posisi duduk di pangkuan suaminya.

"Cium aku sekarang!" katanya.

Dan Chanyeol tak menunggu waktu lagi langsung menghadiahkan ciuman di bibir tipisnya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Akhirnya setelah membaca pendapat reader-nim sekalian aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan ff ini, berarti chap kemarin TBC ya.

Jujur saja selama pengetikan ff ini aku sempat mood down because the leader leave from group, meski Hanbin bukan bias aku disana tapi kan dia pilar kokohnya iKON (sorry jadi curhat iKONic).

Tapi karena ingat kalian, reader-nim yang setia ff ini, moodku jadi sedikit membaik dan bisa lanjutin cerita yang tertunda. So, kalo misalkan chap ini jelek banget mohon dimaklumin ya.

Oh ya aku mau bikin satu chap lagi buat finaly so tunggu ya.

Thank U Reader-nim, jaga kesehatan kalian and see you next chap.

iKONIC & EXO-L (no war)

감사헤요

-ChanBaek Area-


	18. Chapter 18

BEAUTY AND THE BEST

(FINAL)

 **Cast : ChanBaek and other**

 **Ini genderswitch ya guys.**

 **Jadi buat yang gak suka gak usah baca ya !**

 **Aku yang dulu pernah membuatmu menangis berjanji tidak akan membuatmu menangis yang kedua kalinya -Chanyeol-**

 **Sejauh apapun aku melangkah untuk pergi darimu aku akan selalu berakhir kembali padamu -Baekhyun-.**

-Flashback 6 years ago-

 _Dear Chanyeol,_

 _Jika surat ini telah sampai ditanganmu itu artinya aku sudah tidak lagi berada di Korea untuk mengikuti keluarga Hanbin ke New York._

 _Sebelumnya aku juga mau berterimakasih atas pinjaman black credit cardnya, kau baik sekali Chan._

 _Chan...aku mau minta maaf karena aku tidak menepati janjiku untuk menunggumu hingga jam 12 siang dikarenakan aku terlalu takut jika kau tidak datang dan kita tidak bisa bertemu lagi sesuai perjanjian._

 _Aku tahu aku memang egois Chan, aku tidak sanggup menerima kenyataan bahwa kau sudah mutlak milik orang lain, karena bagaimanapun aku tidak bisa berpaling darimu setelah apa yang kita lewati bersama._

 _Karena kuakui bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu Chan, meskipun aku tahu bahwa cintaku tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan cinta yang Kyungsoo berikan padamu._

 _Ketahuilah juga bahwa aku tidak menyesal pernah memberikan hal paling berharga yang kupunya untukmu, jadi jangan merasa bersalah._

 _Sebagai penutup kuucapkan selamat dan berbahagialah._

 _Kiss and Hug,_

 _-Baekhyun-_

Dan satu hal yang Chanyeol ketahui bahwa dia selalu ditinggalkan wanita yang dicintainya saat dia sangat mencintai wanita itu.

Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan menuju pintu rumah keluarga Byun tanpa permisi, bahkan langkahnya terasa melayang di udara.

Dulu Kyungsoo pernah meninggalkannya dan dia kecewa tapi tidak sekecewa hari ini.

Dulu Kyungsoo juga pernah membuatnya sakit tapi tak sesakit ini.

Dengan gontai Chanyeol melangkah meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Byun.

Hatinya terasa remuk menyisakan serpihan yang saling kacau balau.

Namun ditengah itu semua dia mendengar..."Chanyeol!".

Nyonya Byun mengejarnya setengah berlari, membuat Chanyeol menghentikan langkah dan mau tak mau menatapnya.

"Ya?"

Nyonya Byun kelihatan panik di depannya, wanita yang memiliki wajah yang sangat mirip dengan Baekhyun itu memegang lengan Chanyeol seraya berkata...

"Kau bisa mengantarku kan?"

.

.

Chanyeol memacu mobilnya cukup kencang, tujuannya adalah RS Pyeonju yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari kediaman Byun.

Sepanjang perjalanan Ny Byun tak hentinya merapalkan doa dan keselamatan untuk seseorang yang Chanyeol tidak tahu siapa, yang pastinya orang itu sedang dalam keadaan gawat.

Setelah memakan waktu hampir satu jam mereka akhirnya sampai dengan selamat di tempat tujuan.

Ny Byun segera berhambur ke dalam RS, membuat Chanyeol sedikit kesulitan mengejarnya, karena wanita parubaya tersebut berjalan cepat sekali.

Ny Byun akhirnya menghentikan langkah di depan ruang UGD, menghampiri seseorang yang duduk di kursi tunggu, dan Chanyeol mengenalinya sebagai...

"Hanbin?" Chanyeol berbisik, 'bukannya dia hari ini terbang ke New York?'.

"Bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun, Hanbin-ah?".

Begitu mendengar nama Baekhyun, mata Chanyeol membulat seketika, sedangkan Hanbin yang berada dibalik tubuh Ny Byun menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan karena menyadari keberadaannya.

"Baekhyun noona akan baik-baik saja Bi, jika..."

"Jika?"

"Jika dia ada disini" tunjuknya pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membeku ditempat, mencoba mencerna perkataan Hanbin.

"Baekhyun ada disini?" tanya Chanyeol sarat akan ketidakpercayaan.

"Ya Park, noonaku ada di dalam sana, temui dia!"

Tanpa menunggu waktu lagi, Chanyeol segera memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"Bin-ah, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Baekhyun? Kau tadi bilang dia pingsan kan?"

"Noona memang pingsan, tapi percayalah Bi, bahwa hanya dengan melihat wajah si Park itu dia akan baik-baik saja"

Ny Byun mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ahhh pokoknya Bibi akan segera mengerti jika kita mengintip disini" kata si Kim sambil menunjuk pintu ruang UGD yang terbuka sedikit.

.

.

Chanyeol memasuki ruangan itu dengan perasaan campur aduk senang, haru, dan juga masih tak percaya.

Matanya menangkap sebuah tubuh yang tak sadarkan diri di ranjang inap dengan seorang dokter yang memeriksa.

Pemilik tubuh itu tak lain adalah Baekhyun dengan mata terpejam, wajah cantiknya kelihatan pucat.

Dokter tadi tersenyum saat Chanyeol memasuki ruangan itu, sambil membereskan peralatannya dia berkata "Baru saja aku akan memanggil keluarga nona Byun"

"Aku...pacarnya" jawab Chanyeol percaya diri.

"Oh, anak muda" dokter itu menepuk bahunya "kau sepertinya harus segera menikahi nona Byun"

"Ya?" Chanyeol heran tentu saja, dia tidak menyangka jika sang dokter akan berbicara seperti itu.

"Jadi kau belum tahu?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, sejujurnya dia bukan hanya tidak tahu, tapi juga tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan sang dokter.

"Nona Byun sedang hamil, usianya sudah 7 minggu"

Chanyeol kaget sekaligus senang mendengarnya, ini memang bukan pertama kalinya si Park mendengar kabar kalau kekasihnya hamil, dulu Kyungsoo juga begitu kan?

Chanyeol akui bahwa dirinya memang brengsek setelah dua kali menghamili dua wanita berbeda diusia kurang dari 20 tahun, diluar ikatan pernikahan pula.

Tapi kekagetan dan senang yang kini dirasakannya karena efek dari hal itu.

Jika Baekhyun hamil, dia jadi punya alasan untuk membuat wanita itu selalu disisinya, tak menjauh darinya, dan yang paling penting menikah dengannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum membayangkannya hingga tiba-tiba terdengar isakan dari ranjang inap disisinya, dengan cepat Chanyeol menolehkan muka.

Baekhyun sudah siuman? Sejak kapan?

"Baek?" si Park lalu menjongkokan tubuhnya di sisi ranjang, tangannya terurai untuk membelai wajah Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun menepisnya.

"Jangan sentuh aku sialan!"

Dan Chanyeol dengan keras kepalanya tetap menangkup wajah cantik itu.

"Dengar Baek! karena kondisimu yang sekarang ini kau tidak boleh pergi dari sisiku lagi karena aku tidak akan membiarkanmu membawa darah dagingku" Chanyeol mendesis tajam.

"Kau kira aku takut? Apapun yang terjadi aku akan tetap pergi dan membawa bayiku ikut serta" Baekhyun mendebat.

"Tidak Baek! karena aku akan segera menikahimu"

Pernyataan terakhir Chanyeol membungkam Baekhyun selama beberapa detik hingga Baekhyun tertawa hambar.

"Kau kira aku mau hah? Menjadi istri kedua bukan cita-cita hidupku"

"Baek-"

"Pergi! Aku tidak mau melihatmu!" final Baekhyun dengan posisi membelakangi si Park.

Chanyeol terdiam, dia bisa saja membalik tubuh Baekhyun dengan mudah tapi Chanyeol tidak berniat melakukannya sekarang.

Dia tidak ingin memaksa Baekhyun, tidak ingin membuat wanita itu emosi yang dapat berpengaruh buruk pada bayi mereka.

Chanyeol tanpa sadar mengulas senyum di bibirnya tatkala mengingat bayi yang kini berada dalam perut Baekhyun, bayi yang akan menjadi alasan agar Baekhyun tak pergi darinya.

Maka dari itu hari ini dirinya akan mengalah dan kembali besok pagi dengan harapan Baekhyun bisa lebih tenang dari sekarang ini.

Dengan langkah lebar si Park berjalan ke arah pintu dan menghilang dibaliknya meninggalkan suara debuman kecil.

Bersamaan dengan itu Baekhyun membalikan tubuhnya, menatap dengan nanar pintu yang baru saja tertutup seraya mengusap perutnya "Dia bodoh sekali"

.

.

Plak...

Chanyeol baru saja melangkah keluar dari kamar inap Baekhyun dan langsung mendapat hadiah tamparan dari Ny Byun.

"Aku tahu kau ini berasal dari keluarga konglomerat! Aku tahu kau terbiasa mendapatkan segalanya! Tapi aku benci saat kau memperlakukan putriku seperti ini kau...kau sudah menghamili putriku kau merusak masa depannya"

Chanyeol masih diam di posisinya, tak berniat melawan atau sekedar membalas ucapan dari orang yang melahirkan kecintaanya, bahkan pipi kirinya yang terasa panas tak dihiraukan.

"Kau hiks be-reng-sek!" kata Ny Byun lagi, kali ini sambil memukuli Chanyeol.

Hanbin dengan sigap menahan Bibinya agar tidak bertindak lebih jauh.

Dia sebenarnya juga marah mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Baekhyun tengah hamil anak Chanyeol, tapi Hanbin juga berpikir tak ada gunanya jika dia memaki atau memukuli Chanyeol karena semuanya sudah terlanjur kan? Baekhyun akan tetap hamil.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab, aku akan menikahi Baekhyun" Chanyeol akhirnya buka suara.

Ny Byun menatap lekat si Park, telunjuknya terangkat ke dada Chanyeol "Kau memang berasal dari keluarga kaya tapi kau baru saja lulus sekolah menengah, apa yang bisa kau berikan untuk membiayai putriku dengan jeripayahmu sendiri tanpa mengandalkan kekayaan keluargamu dan satu lagi... bukankah ibumu sendiri sudah menolak putriku"

Tanpa diduga Chanyeol berlutut di hadapan Ny Byun "Aku akan bekerja keras untuk Baekhyun tanpa mengambil secuil pun kekayaan keluargaku dan soal ibuku aku akan coba bicara padanya tapi jika dia tetap tidak merestui aku akan meninggalkannya" katanya penuh kesungguhan.

.

.

"Kenapa kau pulang?" itu Ny Park, yang kini memangku tangan di ruang tamu kediaman Park yang luas begitu Chanyeol memasuki rumah.

"Kau sudah mempermalukanku di depan semua orang dengan melarikan diri seperti ini" lanjut Ny Park, nada bicaranya tetap dingin.

Disana hanya ada pasangan Ibu dan anak itu, tak ada Bom, Seunghyun atau maid sekalipun, membuat atmosfer yang tercipta seperti ruang interogasi.

"CEPAT JAWAB AKU PARK CHANYEOL!"

"Aku akan menikahi Baekhyun"

Ny Park menatap putranya tak percaya, "SUDAH KUBILANG JAUHI WANITA ITU! KAU BISA KEMBALI PADA KYUNGSOO ATAU MENIKAHI WANITA LAIN ASAL TIDAK WANITA ITU" teriak Ny Park penuh emosi.

"Dia Punya nama Bu! Bukan hanya wanita ini dan itu!" Chanyeol menyela dengan tegas "..dan satu lagi Kyungsoo sudah pernah menyakitiku, apakah ibu berpikir bahwa aku masih mencintainya?'

"Jika tidak Kyungsoo, nikahi sajah wanita lain asalkan bukan Byun Baekhyun"

"Kenapa?!"

"Karena-"

"Apakah karena dia putri seorang Byun Jungho? Orang yang sampai detik ini masih Ibu cintai"

Ny Park bungkam, dia tidak menyangka jika putra bungsunya ini mengetahui rahasianya itu.

"Kau.." katanya tercekat.

"Ya Bu, aku tahu. Ibu mencintai Byun Jungho kan? tapi sayangnya orang yang ibu cintai lebih memilih orang lain dan tidak pernah menghiraukan Ibu, itu artinya cinta Ibu hanya sepihak" tak dipungkiri perkataan Chanyeol benar adanya, namun entah kenapa Ny Park merasakan sesak mengingat yang berbicara seperti itu adalah putranya sendiri.

"Hentikan!"

"Ibu tidak pernah mencintai Ayah sedikitpun sedangkan Ayah sangatlah mencintaimu" Chanyeol masih melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Sudah cukup HENTIKAN!" Ny Park menutup kedua telinganya.

"Ayah pernah mengatakannya padaku Bu dan karena itu dia ingin aku menikah dengan putrinya yaitu Baekhyun"

"Dan saat itu aku dengan bodoh menolaknya karena Kyungsoo tapi sekarang aku begitu menginginkannya aku.."

Ny Park memegang bahu putranya lalu merambat ke dua belah pipinya "Cukup Chan! Aku tahu selama ini telah menyakiti ayahmu secara tidak langsung dengan mencintai orang lain, dan sekarang aku ingin menebus kesalahanku padanya" menghela napas sebentar "Apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan untuk mendapatkan Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol tertegun, tak percaya dengan perkataan ibunya "Cukup restui aku menikah dengannya"

.

.

Baekhyun sudah diperbolehkan pulang dari rumah sakit sejak tadi siang, kini Byun itu tengah berbaring di ranjang kamarnya.

Tangannya kembali mengelus perutnya, tempat dimana bayinya berada dan tanpa sadar air matanya telah menganak sungai di kedua belah pipinya.

Baekhyun teringat bagaimana ibu dan ayahnya menyikapi kehamilannya, orang tuanya memang mengizinkan Baekhyun untuk melahirkan bayinya tapi memberikan pilihan setelah bayi itu lahir.

Memberikannya ke panti asuhan atau merawatnya, dan jika Baekhyun merawatnya maka dia harus angkat kaki dari rumah ini, wanita itu akan dicoret sebagai anggota keluarga.

Dan itu semua membuat Baekhyun kalut, menurutnya tak ada yang lebih baik dari kedua opsi yang ditawarkan orang tuanya.

"BERANINYA KAU DATANG KEMARI!" teriak ibunya dari luar sana.

Baekhyun yang terkejut segera keluar kamar dan mendapati Ibunya yang sedang memaki seseorang penuh emosi dan orang itu adalah...

"Chanyeol?" bisik Baekhyun kala netranya menatap pria itu ada disana.

"Untuk apa kau kesini?" kali ini Tn Byun yang bersuara, nada bicaranya terdengar tak ramah sama sekali.

"Aku akan menikahi Baekhyun tuan, Aku mencintainya" Chanyeol menjawab tegas.

"AKU TETAP TIDAK SUDI PUTRIKU MENIKAH DENGANMU" kata Ny Byun, tangannya sudah terangkat ke udara hendak menampar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol diam saja, dia tidak berniat menghindar sama sekali, namun setelah beberapa detik berlalu si Park itu tak merasakan tamparan di wajahnya.

Si Park mendongak dan mendapati sebuah tangan menahan tangan milik Ny Byun.

"Hentikan Bu!" itu Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menatap wajah cantiknya, dia benar-benar merindukan wanita di hadapannya ini.

"Baek-"

"Pergi! Aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi!"

"Tapi Baek-"

"Kubilang pergi!" kata Baekhyun lagi sambil mendorong tubuh tinggi Chanyeol keluar rumah.

Chanyeol diam saja, tenaganya memang jauh lebih kuat dari Baekhyun tapi pria itu tak berniat melawan sedikitpun, membiarkan dirinya diseret hingga keluar rumah.

Chanyeol menatap nanar pintu yang tertutup itu dan memilih untuk segera pergi dari sana.

Dalam hati dia bertekad akan meluluhkan hati Baekhyun kembali.

.

.

Akhir pekan selalu menjadi quality time bagi tiap orang untuk rekreasi melepas penat atau sekedar bersantai melupakan kesibukan sejenak dan hal itu nyatanya juga dilakukan oleh Baekhyun.

Wanita itu kini tengah menikmati acara jalan-jalannya di sekitaran Hongdae, berbelanja beberapa dress -khusus wanita hamil-, dan juga membeli ice cream.

Bohong sekali jika dia merasa senang setelah apa yang terjadi beberapa waktu lalu karena nyatanya Baekhyun masih memiliki segudang masalah di pikirannya.

Kuliahnya yang tertuda, masa depan bayi dalam kandungannya dan terakhir Park Chanyeol, dan yang terakhir ini terasa masih mengganjal dihatinya.

Semenjak Baekhyun mengusirnya waktu itu pria itu hilang tanpa kabar, atau mungkin Baekhyun yang enggan mencari kabar, yang pasti ada rasa khawatir bercampur rindu menelusup tiap mengingat pria yang tiga tahun lebih muda darinya itu.

Apalagi mengingat ekspresi kecewa di wajahnya, tak dipungkiri Baekhyun memang kepikiran dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang itu meski si Byun pada akhirnya mencoba tidak peduli untuk mengurangi stress.

Dia punya alasan bahwa stress dapat mengganggu kesehatan janinnya dan juga cukup saja dia kehilangan ayahnya dan tidak usah kehilangan banyinya pula.

Lama Baekhyun merenungkan hal itu hingga seseorang berdiri di sampingnya.

Dari aroma parfumnya Baekhyun yakin orang itu juga wanita, namun memiliki tinggi beberapa senti diatasnya.

Itu membuat Baekhyun iri tentu saja, jika hari ini dia memakai high heel dia tidak akan sependek ini.

"Baekhyun?"

"Ya?" Baekhyun menjawan kikuk, dia tidak mengenali siapa wanita di depannya ini tapi wajahnya terasa tak asing, seperti pernah melihat sebelumnya.

"Tetnyata benar ya" kata wanita itu lagi.

Baekhyun mencoba menggali ingatannya, mengenali siapa wanita dihadapannya, menatap lekat wajahnya yang cantik dengan mata sipit berpoles eyeliner, hidungnya yang mancung serta bibir penuhnya.

"Maaf kau siapa ya?" tanya Baekhyun saat ingatan tak dapat menjawab.

"Kau mungkin tidak kenal aku tapi kau pasti kenal adiku" jawab si wanita.

"Hah?" Baekhyun melongo lagi.

"Lebih baik kita mengobrol di mobil saja, disini sudah mulai panas" ajak si wanita.

Baekhyun menurut saja, dia berjalan mengekori wanita itu hingga kedepan sebuah mobil ferari merah.

"Masuklah!" katanya sambil mengambil posisi di kursi kemudi.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak keberatan kan, jika kita mengobrol sebentar ke rumahku"

"Aku...tidak keberatan sih, tapi bisa beritahu aku siapa dirimu"

"Kau sungguh tidak ingat ya? Kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya, tapi baiklah aku Park Bom"

"Park Bom?!" Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak berniat berteriak, tapi mengetahui kenyataan bahwa wanita didepannya adalah kaka Park Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau menemuiku?" Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak ingin seketus ini, tapi jika berhubungan dengan Park Chanyeol selalu menguras emosinya.

"Kumohon tenang dulu Baek!, sebenci-bencinya kau pada adiku kau harus menemuinya"

"Aku tidak bisa Nona, maafkan aku" Baekhyun sudah berhasil membuka pintu mobil saat Bom berkata.

"Chanyeol sekarat Baek, dia mencoba bunuh diri kemarin"

.

.

Meski Baekhyun sudah berulang kali mengatakan bahwa dia membenci Chanyeol namun Baekhyun tidak bisa menipu perasaanya sendiri bahwa ia masih mencintai Chanyeol.

Byun itu bahkan kini menangis saat mendapati Chanyeol yang terbaring tak berdaya diranjang rumah sakit dengan luks sayat yang tertutup perban di nadi kananya.

"Tidak sia-sia aku memotong tanganku jika pada akhirnya kau mau menemuiku" kata si Park sambil tersenyum meski wajahnya pucat sekali.

"Jangan gegabah, dasar bodoh!" Baekhyun mengusap air matanya.

"Jadi apa kau memafkanku?"

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu tapi aku tidak bisa menikah denganmu"

"Tapi kenapa?"

Baekhyun menghela napasnya sebentar "Aku tidak mau menyakiti Kyungsoo, karena disini aku adalah orang ketiganya"

"Aku akan menceraikan Kyungsoo Baek"

Baekhyun melotot mendengarnya "Kau gila? menceraikan istri sendiri demi aku"

"Apa gunanya jika aku dan Kyungsoo tetap bersama sudah tak saling mencinta, sekarang Kyungsoo sudah memilih kebahagiannya sendiri bersama Jongin hyung"

Baekhyun tak bergeming, Chanyeol meraih tangannya "Jadi Baek, mau menikah denganku?"

"Aku...tetap tak bisa Chan, orang tuaku terlanjur membencimu"

"Biarkan itu menjadi urusanku" sebuah suara mengintrupsi dari belakang tubuhnya, itu Ny Park yang berjalan menghampiri dengam gaya angkuhnya.

"Aku akan bicara pada Jungho dan Jikyung" finalnya sambil melempar senyum lembut pada Baekhyun.

Dan akhirnya Baekhyun mengingat bahwa pernah melihat figur Bom dalam diri Ny Park, kedua wanita itu memiliki kemiripan.

"Jadi apa kau mau menikah dengan putraku?"

Si Byun hanya mengagguk malu sebagai jawabannya.

.

.

.

-flashback off-

"Chan kau kenapa?" Baekhyun menepuk pundak suaminya yang sedari tadi hanya senyum-senyum sendiri.

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang berdiri di sisinya lalu tersenyum lebar "Hai Baek!".

Baekhyun makin kebingungan dibuatnya, wanita itu menempelkan punggung tangannya di kening Chanyeol "Kau tidak sedang sakit kan?"

Chanyeol tak menjawab menjawab, melainkan meraih tangan Baekhyun dari keningnya dan menciuminya.

"Aku hanya teringat cara melamarmu dulu"

"Ohhh" singkat Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menarik pinggang Baekhyun untuk mendekat lalu meletakan tubuh itu di pangkuannya.

Oh ya, keduanya kini sedang berada di ruang kerja Chanyeol di kantor.

"Kau tahu, aku beruntung sekali memilikimu" katanya dengan mencuri satu ciuman di bibir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya jengah "Tentu kau merasa beruntung menikah denganku dan sebaliknya aku merasa rugi karena dari sekian banyaknya pria di muka bumi ini kenapa aku harus menikah dengan duda anak satu"

"Tapi kau ketagihan kan?"

"Ketagihan apanya?"

Chanyeol memilih bungkam dan beralih meremas pingguk Baekhyun.

"15 menit ya Baek?"

"Mati saja kau cabul!"

.

.

.

"Bukannya Baekhyun noona hanya mengantar bekal makan siang Direktur ya?" itu Junhoe yang berkata sambil melampirkan beberapa berkas ke meja Sehun, sambil sesekali mengecek jam tangannya, menghitung berapa lama Baekhyun di dalam sana.

Sementara ekspresi wajahnya seperti anak kecil yang meminta penjelasan pada Sehun.

Si Oh kontan saja mendelik kearah yuniornya itu, meski dalam hati merutuki kebodohan bos nya.

"Sudah kubilang cepat cari pacar, baru kuberitahu apa yang terjadi di dalam sana"

.

.

.

.

END

Akhirnya tamat juga ff abal ini setelah 9 bulan lamanya nongkrong di ffn (kaya ibu mengandung ya).

Mohon maaf jika tidak sesuai dengan keinginan pembaca dan ini jelek sangat karena ya ideku udah mentok banget ini.

Makasih banget sama reader-nim yang sudah fol, fav dan big love buat yang mereview dan buat silent reader makasih juga sudah menyempatkan waktu membacanya.

Oh ya, aku post ff baru chanbaek gs judulnya MY LOVE FROM THE DESERT, jadi bwt reader-nim yang mau baca silahkan check di story aku ato ga bisa juga dibaca via wattpad di work nya Mulberry_time.

Finally, jaga kesehatan kalian and See You next time!

감사헤요

-ChanBaek Area-


	19. Thank U Reader nim

BEAUTY AND THE BEST

(Reader)

pcyeojaa | qbeexo | Park2711 | realloey | izzahnurul034 | yoricassiopeia | Parkbyunniya | starbucks91 | reallovepcy |

kaicakim149 | PiggY614 | Phe19920110 | Guest | rly | danactebh | Cuuuuwa | chaandanee | Dyean6104 | realbee | galuhkasih04 | Kim Yeoja248 | Naomivlss | Pink | RizukaSetya | BaekHill |

Yhasinta Zulian | CHANBAEQ | chanyeoliee61 | selepy | baekhyuneew | pandaaaas | Ndah Prdd | sthdjh61 | Jinjing | Babaya | 0707 | hyuniee86 | AeryPhoenix | baeeekh | Blank | Dana | Kyungchan | nnuy | nisaramaidah28 | nellycaroline12 | Chiecy11 | ParkLouisYeol | novrizanizami1 | Nur Fauziah Asri Ainun | hyonnie | Hajin Park |

Iskara hadijah aqila nasywa | minofi110

Thank You So Much Reader-nim yang sudah mereview dari chap.1 sampe tamat, kalian big motivation buat aku.

KISS&HUG

-Mulberry Time-

Ps. *mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama dan gelar.

*kalo ada yang namanya terlewat pm aku atau dm ke akun instagram suxxicans.


End file.
